A Chance Worth Taking
by Sunrise-Rose1023
Summary: While the world inches its way into turmoil, Dean and Melinda take a step back. In an act of defiance, and maybe desperation, they plan their wedding. But as members of two families who have never been known to have things go smoothly for them, will they make it to the altar?
1. As If

**Hello there! Thank you so very much for taking time out of what I'm sure is a very busy schedule to swing by and read my story. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. Feel free to drop me a review or message me and tell me what you think. **

**This story is part of my ongoing series about Dean Winchester and Melinda Halliwell. This is a very special story to me, and fits in as part 4. My other stories, "A Meeting By Chance," "Second Chances," and "Taking Chances" come before this one (in that order), and this one picks up just a couple of days after "Taking Chances" leaves off. And, as always...**

****Anything from Charmed or Supernatural does not belong to me.****

_Chapter One_

She was going to kill her.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Peyton Halliwell had enough. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her cousin with everything that she had in her. Melinda was her best friend, after all, and had been for their entire lives. But if Melinda thought for one second that Peyton was going to set any part of her 5 foot 5-and-a-half-inch self into a cotton candy pink bridesmaid dress, she had another thing coming. A knock sounded at the door, and Peyton turned, wrapped in her short green bathrobe, meeting her middle sister's eyes. Paris cocked her head to the side.

"Why don't you have the dress on? Everyone's waiting for you to model it."

Peyton blinked her dark eyes at her sister. She pushed an unruly curl behind her ear and pointed back at the monstrosity hanging on the closet door.

"Is she smoking crack, Paris?"

Paris laughed.

"Now, Peyton…"  
"No. Have you seen this dress? Paris, it is a … monstrosity!"  
"It's cute!"

Peyton blinked twice, and Paris sighed.

"All right, it's hideous."

Peyton tossed up her hands, and Paris continued on.

"But … Melinda is the bride, and she gets what she wants. And she wants you to wear—"  
"The Bubble Yum reject?"

Paris snorted, laying her hand over her mouth.

"Get it on, and come on. We're waiting."

Paris walked out of the room, and Peyton turned around, narrowing her eyes at the dress.

"If I could, I would so rid the world of evil like you. And now I'm talking to a dress. Jesus."

Peyton slipped her robe off her shoulders and stomped over to the dress. She slid it on, groaning at the itchy material and blowing her breath out. She got it zipped and turned to a mirror.

"Melinda Halliwell, we are going to fight."

Peyton looked at herself, the way the pale pink washed out her skin tone. The thing was like a prom dress on steroids. Ruffles and tulle everywhere, and let's not even get started on the sequins. Peyton shook her head, but made her way down the stairs. Paris' mouth fell open when she saw Peyton on the stairs, but she quickly regained her composure. She stepped forward, into the sunroom.

"Ladies and … well, ladies."

Melinda was sitting on the couch, with her mother, Piper, on one side of her and her cousin Phoenix, Peyton's oldest sister, on the other. Phoebe, Peyton's mother, was sitting next to Phoenix. Next to them, on another couch, sat Paige and her twin daughters, Anna and Jenny. Paris smiled at them.

"May I present our lovely maid of honor in dress number one."

Paris held out an arm, while the women in the room exchanged glances. Paris leaned backwards.

"Peyt, that's your cue!"  
"I'm not coming out there!"

Peyton heard the groans and sighs, and when Melinda's voice floated up the stairs, she sighed.

"Peyton, if you don't come on, I will bring you down myself."

Peyton closed her eyes, then forced herself down the stairs. She walked into the sunroom, and heard the gasps, saw the looks of horror that crossed the faces of the women sitting in front of her. Peyton bit the inside of her lip as she watched her mother cover her mouth with her hand. Peyton nodded, before turning to Melinda, whose blue eyes were wide.

"Mel, you know I love you. And I would do anything for you. But I won't do this."

Melinda pressed her lips together and slowly nodded her head. Melinda spoke, a smile spreading across her face as she did.

"You look like you're representing the Lullaby League."  
"Either that or, how are things down in Oz, Glinda?"

Melinda was laughing by the end of her sentence, laughing harder by the end of Anna's. Peyton let out a sigh as Paris turned her back to her, silently laughing. Piper was staring out the window, trying and failing to keep a smile off her face, and Phoebe was still covering her mouth, but this time to keep her giggles in.

"It's just … like a train wreck."

Paige finally gave in, barely able to finish her sentence from laughing out loud, and her daughters joined in, until everyone was crying from laughing so hard. Peyton finally gave in too, laughing until her sides hurt.

"Mel, tell me this was a joke."  
"Uh no, this was Kate's pick."

Peyton shook her head, but smiled. Kate. Talk about a shock to the system. Peyton sighed.

"Can I take it off now? Please."

Melinda held up her phone, snapping a picture.

"Hell no. Delete that."  
"I promised Kate I'd show her when you tried her dress on."

Peyton blew out her breath, but Melinda smiled.

"Now you can take it off."

Peyton turned on her heel, when Phoenix spoke up.

"Wait a second, I thought Emerald City was the other way."

The girls broke into another round of laughter, and Peyton turned back to look at her sister.

"Funny. Thanks."

She turned to go again, and almost ran into Dean, who was walking in, wiping his hands on a red rag. He stopped short, backing up just a bit, causing Melinda to laugh even harder.

"Peyton, you look …"  
"Shove it up your ass, Winchester."

She stomped past him as Melinda doubled over on the couch, her head on her knees, tears rolling down her face. Dean stepped into the room, unable to keep the smile from his face. In that moment, Melinda was so very happy, and since they shared an incredible bond, Dean couldn't help but feel the same way. When she had gotten some composure, she stood up, pushing her honey-blonde hair behind her ears, smiling at him as he made his way to her. He bent his head, catching the kiss she was leaning to give him. The required whistles and catcalls sounded through the room, but neither of them cared. They pulled back, and Dean smiled.

"That dress was… Jesus."

The girls laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"Kate picked it out, and I just couldn't say no."  
"Obviously, that's a problem. I mean, look who she's marrying. Just couldn't say no."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Phoenix, who just laughed. They'd hit it off once Dean and Melinda and Peyton had arrived back at the Manor, acting very much like brother and sister. Phoenix had moved back in the big house, along with her parents. They'd had a scare a while back with Phoenix, where they thought that the cancer she'd had as a child had come back. Thankfully, it was just a false alarm, and she was almost back to normal.

"Pay attention, Winchester."

Dean looked over to Phoenix, who shook her head. Melinda tapped Dean's shoulder, and he turned to look at her.

"Have you done it yet?"

Dean tilted his head slowly, and Melinda sighed.

"One job, Dean. I'm giving you one job. Don't screw this up."  
"Mel, I told you—"  
"I know what you told me. But this is _our_ wedding, cowboy, not just mine. I want you to have some part in it."  
"I'll be the one in the front, telling you 'I do.' That's a big enough part."

Melinda sighed, and Dean did the same thing. He finally looked down.

"I'll do it."  
"Yeah, you better."

He snagged the back of her neck, pulling her to him. She smiled as he bent to press his lips on hers.

"I love you."  
"Love you."

Dean tossed the rag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, back to the garage. Paris came up, tossing an arm around Melinda's shoulders.

"You know he'll never do it, right?"  
"Have a little faith, Paris."  
"Okay, say he gets it done. It won't be what you want."  
"Come on, Paris. Do you think I'm stupid? I've already got my plan in motion."

Paris leaned back, smiling at Melinda.

"You know he's not going to do it, so you've already got it done, don't you?"

Melinda grinned.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Paris smiled, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Come on. I think our model's ready for round 2."


	2. Little Bitty Pretty One

**Kind of like I did in the last story, these chapter jump a bit. Chapter 2 actually happens before Chapter 1, and gives a little backstory on a new little character, while reacquainting us with some old ones. Remember, reviews aren't just welcome, they're craved. Enjoy!**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Two_

Three days ago, early on a sunny Tuesday, the Impala had roared into the Manor's driveway, taking her spot in the garage. Dean, Melinda, and Peyton dragged themselves from the car, trudging inside, stopping to hug Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, before making their way upstairs and completely crashing.

By Wednesday morning, Melinda was finally feeling peaceful, grateful to not have that damn car rolling under her while she tried to sleep. She was in her bed, her nice, warm, comfortable bed, with Dean beside her, holding her close to him. She was in that place between waking and sleeping, when your mind starts to function again, but your eyes just can't seem to open. Until a tiny feeling of unease came over her. Like she was being watched. She slowly blinked her blue eyes open, staring into a small pair of eyes just a shade darker than her own. Melinda moved slightly, propping herself up on her elbow. A smile crossed the little face in front of her, and Melinda smiled back.

"Hi."

The little girl's smile grew.

"Hi."

Her little voice was high-pitched and musical. It seemed to fit her, this tiny little thing with long brown hair and big, dark blue eyes. She clasped her little hands together and whispered again.

"Are you Melinda?"

Melinda smiled.

"I am. And who are you?"  
"Kate."  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kate."

Melinda did her best not to let her confusion show. Dean slept on beside her, unbothered by the low, whispering tones of Kate and Melinda's voices. Kate stepped closer to the bed.

"You're my aunt. That's what Nana says."

Melinda's eyes widened, and she blinked.

"Nana?"

Kate smiled and nodded.

"Her real name is Piper, but she said I could call her Nana."

Melinda's mouth dropped open, but she forced a smile. Kate kept on talking, her little whisper wrapping itself around Melinda's heart.

"Wyatt is your big brother."

Melinda nodded, and Kate smiled.

"That's my daddy."

Melinda let out a harsh breath, wiggling out from under Dean's arm and throwing the covers back. She wore a short, silk nightgown, and Kate gasped when Melinda stood up. Melinda glanced down, and Kate smiled.

"You're so pretty."

Melinda couldn't help but smile back, as Kate stepped forward and ran her little hand over Melinda's nightgown.

"My mommy wore nightgowns like this."

Melinda felt a twinge in her heart at the sadness in the little girl's voice. She grabbed her robe off the foot of the bed and slipped it on, taking Kate's hand as they walked out of the room. Kate looked up and, because it felt like the right thing to do, Melinda bent and lifted the little girl into her arms. Kate settled against Melinda's hip, glancing behind her.

"Who is that?"

Melinda smiled.

"That's Dean."  
"Are you married to him?"

Melinda smiled and leaned in, pressing her forehead to Kate's.

"Not yet. But I will be soon."  
"And then he'll be my uncle?"

Melinda swallowed, then smiled. She shut the door gently behind her, walking downstairs with Kate in her arms. Piper was in the kitchen, at the stove, when Melinda walked in. She cleared her throat, and Piper turned back from the stove with a smile.

"Well, look here. My girls are up."

Melinda set Kate down, and the little girl ran to Piper, who lifted her up, kissing her cheek. Piper turned back to the stove with Kate on her hip, the little girl peering down at the pan on the stove.

"Eggs?"

Piper nodded.

"You remember what I told you about Dean?"

Kate nodded.

"He likes to eat a lot."

Melinda laughed, and Kate looked back to smile at her. She turned to face Piper again.

"You were right, Nana. Melinda is very pretty."  
"Aunt Melinda, honey."

Kate nodded.

"Aunt Melinda."

Piper set her down and Kate looked up to her.

"Is Papa outside?"

Piper smiled.

"He is, and he was just telling me how he needed some help this morning."

Kate's mouth went into a little "O" and she nodded.

"I can help him!"

She turned and ran outside, her hair flowing back behind her and her nightgown slapping around past her knees. Melinda watched her go, then turned to her mother.

"What the hell is going on?"

Piper turned pain-filled eyes back to the stove, pulling her apron up to wipe her face. She pushed the pan of eggs off the burner and covered it, then turned to Melinda with a sigh.

"You need to sit down for this, honey. I'll get us some coffee."

Melinda made her way to the table, pulling her legs up beneath her and draping her robe over them. Piper soon came to sit across from her, setting the mugs down with a sigh. Piper stared into her coffee for a minute, then looked up to her daughter.

"Do you remember Olivia Collins?"

Melinda thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Wyatt's girlfriend, Olivia?"

Piper nodded.

"Of course I remember her. We all thought they'd get married. They broke up right around the time I met Dean, right?"

Piper nodded again, taking a breath before she spoke.

"Apparently, Olivia was pregnant when they broke up. She knew all about Wyatt's powers and everything, so that wasn't the reason. Wyatt wouldn't really expound on that to me."

Piper sighed.

"She moved out to Arizona, and had Kate four years ago on Christmas Day."

Melinda smiled.

"A Christmas baby."

Piper nodded and smiled.

"I don't really understand her reasoning, why she kept the baby a secret from us. But she wrote me a letter, and I have it upstairs."  
"What does it say?"

Piper sighed again.

"That everything she did was to keep the baby safe. She knew about the magic, and one day when we were out, she slipped in and got to the _Book of Shadows_, and tapping into the baby's powers, she did the binding spell."

Melinda's mouth dropped open as she exhaled sharply.

"She bound Kate's powers? Wait, Kate has powers?"

Piper nodded.

"We haven't discovered the full extent of them yet. She can orb, and she shares Wyatt's firepower. Leo doesn't think that's all she can do, either."

Melinda shook her head.

"So, what … Mom, I don't understand."  
"Hold on."

Piper stood up, walking out of the room and coming back shortly after with the letter in her hands.

"Here. Maybe you can make more sense of it."

Piper turned to go back to the stove as Melinda unfolded the pieces of paper. Olivia's handwriting flowed across the page, and Melinda smiled, then began to read.

_Dear Piper,_

_ If you're reading this, then I know something awful has happened. More than likely, I'm dead, because I am determined to never let you see this letter. I know you must already be confused, and for that, I'm sorry. Let me please explain._

_ You have a granddaughter. She was born two years ago on Christmas Day, and her name is Katherine Patricia, but I call her Kate. I gave her your mother's name as her middle name because I wanted her to have some part of her father with her at all times. And I knew how much it would mean to Wyatt for his daughter to bear that name. I know this must be a lot to take in, whenever you're reading this. Some part of me hopes that if this ever falls into your hands, it's soon. As dark and twisted as that may seem, if it has to happen… _

_ I kept her a secret because of a dream I had. Melinda sat down with me one day when I asked about her premonitions, and she explained to me how they work. I am almost positive that my dream was a premonition, and the things that I saw … I had to keep my baby safe. I didn't want to do it, but Piper, you have to believe me when I say it was truly my only option. So, I went to your house one day when I knew you were all away, and I went up to the attic. I found the _Book,_ and by tapping into Kate's powers, I was able to complete the Binding Spell. The spell will stay in effect as long as I am alive. If something were to happen to me, Kate would get her powers. I had to protect her, Piper, and taking her away, hiding her where none of you knew, hiding her powers was the only way. If you didn't know about her, the demons wouldn't know either. But if you're reading this, they must have figured it out somehow. _

_ Please forgive me for this. I know how devastated you must be, and you have every right to be angry at me for keeping her from you. If I wasn't so scared this letter might fall into the wrong hands, I would tell you the reasons why. But I just can't do it here. I'm trying to figure out some way to explain, some way where the information will be kept completely safe until the need arises for it to be known. Once I figure that out, I'll rip up this letter and write a new one. But if you're reading this, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you. _

_ I have to be dead if you're reading this, and for that, my heart breaks. I know I don't have to ask, but I feel the need. Please take care of my baby. Let her know about me if she's too young, and keep my memory alive for her if she can remember me. Don't let her be sad for me. She deserves a wonderful life, one full of joy and happiness, and I know for a fact that she can find that with the Halliwells .You'll love her because she's Wyatt's, and I hope one day you can love her just because she's Kate. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and one day when we're all together again, I'll explain everything. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, Piper. You meant more to me than I think you ever knew. _

_Olivia _

Tears were rolling down Melinda's cheeks as she set the pages on the table. She looked up to her mother, and Piper was crying, too. Piper sat down, speaking softly.

"Kate showed up on our doorstep about a week ago. She's orbed here, with a little backpack that held her clothes and a few toys. She had that letter in her backpack, along with one addressed to your brother. We got a call from Darryl a couple of days later that Olivia's body had been found. They called it a home invasion, but Chris went and found sulfur."

Melinda closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath. She opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"So, she …"  
"She's ours. Wyatt immediately filed paperwork, and since Olivia didn't have any family… She's ours, Melinda, and I don't even—I just don't know."

Melinda nodded, feeling the same, at a loss for words.

"I wonder what Olivia saw."

Piper shook her head.

"It must have been bad, for her to … to go to such great lengths."

Piper nodded, looking out the window into the garage. She could see Kate sitting on a bench, swinging her little legs and talking to Leo. She smiled, looking back at Melinda.

"She reminds me of you, you know."

Melinda folded the letter back and slid it into the envelope.

"How do you mean?"

Piper smiled again.

"You just met her, and you were carrying her down the stairs. She's smiling at you, and you already love her, don't you?"

A smile spread across Melinda's face, and she nodded. Piper nodded as well.

"You have the same effect on people, and I don't even think you notice. Right off the bat, you wrap them around your little finger. You've always been that way, and Kate is exactly the same. She got Wyatt the moment he laid eyes on her, and Chris, too. Leo fell hard, just like Coop and Henry. Phoebe and Paige, their kids, they were all goners from the second they met her. And now you, too."

Melinda smiled as she looked down.

"My heart breaks for her, Mama."

Piper nodded.

"I know. Mine does, too. I know what it's like to grow up without your mother. But she'll be okay. We all will."

Melinda nodded, drinking the last of her coffee.

"How's Wyatt handling all this?"

Piper sighed, brushing her hands across her apron.

"As well as can be expected. He broke down a few times, but who can really blame him? One day he's as normal as he can be, the next he's got a four-year-old and a dead ex-girlfriend."

Melinda nodded, then sighed.

"He never stopped loving her, Mama."

Piper sighed.

"I know. And I hate it for him, but…"

Melinda nodded, until Piper let out her breath and turned to her daughter with a smile.

"So, what's new with you? Anything on the End of the World front?"

Melinda let out a laugh.

"No, it's quiet. It's too quiet, actually. Really unsettling."

Piper nodded.

"I know how that can go."

Melinda took in a deep breath, and Piper narrowed her eyes.

"What? What aren't you telling me? And don't even try to lie to me, little girl. I know all your tricks, because I made them."

Melinda let out a sigh.

"Mama… You better sit down for this one."


	3. My Little Girl

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Three_

"You've lost your mind."  
"Mama."  
"I'm serious. You have lost your mind."  
"Oh, come on, now."  
"No, Melinda, you come on! What in God's name makes you think there is any way possible to pull a wedding off in a week?!"

Melinda sighed, running a hand through her hair. Piper sat across from her, a stunned look on her face.

"Listen. We may never get another opportunity like this. Lucifer's out, and it's only a matter of time before he starts in on his plan, whatever that may be. It's quiet, and it won't stay that way for long. Dean and I just thought that—"  
"Wait. This was Dean's idea, wasn't it?"

Melinda glanced away, and Piper let out a laugh.

"Well, isn't that just like a man to come up with a ridiculous, not to mention completely idiotic, idea like this."  
"I agree with him, Mama. And I don't want to go to the courthouse, but if I have to…"

Piper's mouth dropped open.

"Mel."

Melinda shrugged her shoulders, and Piper narrowed her eyes, then sighed.

"Mel, you are my only daughter. My sweet baby girl. I have dreamed of your wedding your whole life. I just want it to be perfect and everything you've ever dreamed of."

Melinda smiled.

"Mama, all I've ever dreamed of is upstairs, still sleeping in my bed."

Piper smiled, letting out a quiet laugh. Melinda looked down at her hands, smiling as she spoke.

"I used to think it was the wedding, you know? That I needed the big church, and all the people, the dress, the cake. But now, I realize that I don't care where it happens, just as long as it does. As long as Dean's there, the details just don't add up to much."

Tears shimmered in Piper's eyes as she reached across the table. Melinda took her hand, and after a minute, Piper sighed.

"What's today?"  
"Wednesday."

Piper nodded. She thought for a minute, then let out a breath.

"Okay. If we work our tails off every possible second of the day, we may be able to pull this off. However, I can't do it in a week, and who gets married on a weekday, anyway? We'll do Saturday."  
"As in—"  
"10 days from right now. Will that work for you?"

The smile that crossed Melinda's face was answer enough for her mother. Melinda jumped up and ran to the other side of the table, wrapping her mother up and kissing her cheeks. Piper laughed, shooing her away.

"If we're going to do this, we need to get started yesterday. We don't have time for all this sleeping."

Piper stood up, walking to the back door and swinging it open.

"Leo!"

She came back to Melinda.

"You have to tell your father."

Melinda nodded as Leo walked in the house, with little Kate at his heels. Kate walked over to Piper, who lifted her up, helping her wash her hands at the sink. Leo walked over and kissed the top of Melinda's head before walking to wash his own hands. Piper carried Kate out of the kitchen, leaving Melinda and Leo alone. Melinda sighed as Leo grabbed a dishrag to dry his hands on.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

Melinda smiled, looking up to him. She brought her shoulders up, then let them fall as she spoke.

"I'm getting married next Saturday, Daddy."

Leo's face fell, and Melinda felt her heart twist in her chest. She stood up, and Leo turned to the sink, bracing his hands on the sides. Melinda sighed, then walked over to the sink, wrapping her arms around Leo and pressing her face against his back. He let out a long sigh, then reached up to pat her hand. His voice was quiet, and made tears come to Melinda's eyes.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Dean. It's not that it's him; it's that it's anyone. You're my baby, Mel. My sweet little girl that always looked up to me, that used to follow me around and cry for me to hold her. The one that called me "Leo" until she was two."

Melinda smiled at that, though a tear fell onto Leo's back. Leo sighed again, then turned around, taking her face in his hands.

"I don't want you to marry anyone, baby, because I don't want to give you away."

Melinda smiled and took a shaky breath.

"You won't, Daddy. We'll always come back here. And I'll always be your little girl."

Leo moved to wrap Melinda in a hug, and she squeezed him tight.

"But that's because you're tall."

He threw his head back laughing at that, and Melinda couldn't help but laugh, too. Leo pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and when she pulled back, he ran a hand over her hair, then nodded. They heard a noise from the doorway, where Piper was standing, a smile on her face, Kate in her arms with her little head on Piper's shoulder. They walked in the kitchen.

"This one tell you her grand scheme?"  
"A wedding in 10 days?"

Piper nodded, and Kate leaned over, Leo easily taking her in his arms, and Kate settled her head on his shoulder. Melinda reached up, running her hand over soft, dark brown bangs. Kate had Olivia's eyes, but her hair was pure Halliwell. Wyatt and Melinda had gotten their light hair from Leo, but Chris shared the dark brown hair of the Halliwells, just like Kate. Leo winked at Piper.

"You think we can pull this off?"

Piper sighed, letting her shoulders rise, then drop.

"Sure as hell hope so. Oh!"

Kate sat up, covering her mouth with one hand. Melinda glanced to her mother, and Kate smiled.

"That's a quarter in the jar. Aunt Phoebe made me a jar and every time somebody says a bad word, they have to put a quarter in my jar."

Melinda let out a laugh.

"Kid, with Dean here, you're going to make bank."

Piper and Leo laughed at that, and Piper walked over to Leo, running a hand over Kate's hair.

"Little one, you want to do me a favor?"

Kate nodded.

"I need you to go upstairs and get your daddy and Uncle Chris out of bed. You …"

Piper turned to Melinda.

"You go get Dean, and I'll get Peyton and Phoebe. And I'll call your Aunt Paige, because we have got a he—"

Kate looked to Piper, her eyes big and a smile on her face. Piper smiled.

"_Heck_ of a lot to do."

Kate scrunched up her nose and Leo kissed her forehead before setting her on the ground. Kate took off, her hair flying out behind her, and Leo chuckled.

"She's 90 to nothing, all the time."

Melinda smiled as Leo came up and kissed her temple, then she walked upstairs. She got to her room and shut the door behind her, then turned back to lock it, just in case some little person decided to come back and see her. She slid her robe off her shoulders and climbed back into bed, rolling over to face Dean.

"I wondered where you went."

Melinda smiled and let her hand come up, gently rubbing his face. His voice was low and rumbling, that still sleepy, just-getting-up sound that made shivers run down Melinda's spine. He moved over, finding her lips with his, opening his eyes for the first time when the kiss was over. He looked down at her, smiling, and his sleepy green eyes were one of Melinda's most favorite things.

"Hi."  
"Good morning."

Dean bent to kiss her again, and Melinda wrapped her arms around him. He flipped them gently, moving to where her head was on his chest, and they both sighed. Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love it when we can do this."

Melinda smiled, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying this, because I talked to Mama this morning."

She sat up to look at him, a big smile on her face.

"How does next Saturday sound?"  
"For …?"  
"Our wedding day."

Dean's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"She went for it?"  
"Did you doubt me?"  
"Not for a second. Except for maybe like one little second."

Melinda laughed, and Dean came over her to kiss her again. She let her hands drift into his hair, but she pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. As a sort of unspoken rule, neither of them ever did that. Dean propped himself up on his arms, looking down at her.

"You okay?"

Melinda smiled and nodded, letting her hand come up to touch his cheek.

"I just think that maybe …"  
"What, baby?"  
"Maybe we should wait? You know, to make our wedding more special?"

Dean closed his eyes, then let out a sigh.

"Ten days, Mel?"

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his stubbled cheek.

"You can do it, Deano. I've got faith in you. And just think of how good it will be."

Dean let out a groan and Melinda laughed.

"Come on. Mama's already circling the wagons. We've got to get a move on."

Dean nodded and climbed out of bed, stretching. That did very interesting things to the muscles in his arms and his stomach, and Melinda bit her lip. Dean chuckled to himself, then turned his back on her as they both got dressed. When Dean was lacing up his boots, Melinda sighed.

"Dean, there's something we need to talk about."  
"And what would that be?"

A knock sounded at the door, a quiet little knock, and Melinda smiled. She unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist, and the door opened. Dean looked up from the bed, stopping when he saw the pretty little girl standing there, a smile on her face and a big red bow in her dark hair.

"Aunt Melinda, Nana said breakfast is ready and she's not waiting on you two. Uncle Chris said for you to get the lead out, but I don't really know what that means."

Melinda laughed and nodded.

"We'll be right down."

Kate smiled and turned away, skipping down the stairs. Dean turned back to Melinda, his eyes wide, and she smiled. Dean took in a breath.

"Who is that?"

Melinda smiled, her voice quiet and gentle.

"Her name is Kate. She's Wyatt's daughter."


	4. Arms Wide Open

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Four_

Dean leaned up against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee. He was watching Kate, who was in the middle of the living room floor, a coloring book spread out in front of her, and she was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air behind her as she colored. His mind was still reeling from everything Melinda had told him. His heart ached for the little girl, at all the things that have happened to her in her short life. He sighed and took another sip of his coffee. Melinda walked up behind him, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, just above his neck. He bit back a groan, letting out a sigh and Melinda smiled.

"You can talk to her, you know. I don't think she'll bite."

Dean smiled.

"What am I supposed to say to a four-year-old?"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything you want? She's still a person, Dean, just in a smaller package."

Dean smiled, handing Melinda his empty coffee cup. Melinda nodded, walking back to the kitchen as Dean sighed, pushing off from the wall to go near the little girl. She looked up from her colors, smiling when she met his eyes.

"Hi."

Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi."

He sat down in the chair across from Kate, who colored for a minute more before she sat up. She studied him with serious, almost navy blue eyes.

"You're Dean, right?"

Dean nodded.

"And you're Kate?"

Kate nodded, a smile on her face for just a moment, before she went serious again.

"You're going to marry my Aunt Melinda?"

Dean smiled, nodding again. Kate nodded back to him, then laid her colors down. She curled her legs up under her, then met Dean's eyes.

"Do you love my Aunt Melinda?"

He smiled again. He hadn't missed the fact that every time Kate mentioned Melinda, she'd called her "my Aunt Melinda." This little kid had known Mel for what, a few hours? And she was already staking a claim. Dean understood though, because he felt the same way. Dean nodded to the little girl.

"I do. I love Melinda very much."

Kate nodded, looking down at the floor. Her little finger began tracing the design on the rug. She spoke quietly, and the words broke Dean's heart.

"My daddy loved my mommy very much. He told me so. But my mommy died."

Kate stayed looking at the floor, and Dean ran a hand through his hair. Dean sighed.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Kate sighed, still tracing the design on the rug. Dean took in another breath.

"My mom died, too."

Kate looked up then, a look of surprise in her pretty eyes.

"She did?"

Dean nodded.

"She did, when I was four."

Kate's mouth opened.

"I'm four."

Kate got to her feet, walking closer to Dean's chair. She clasped her little hands behind her back.

"What happened to your mommy?"

Dean swallowed. What exactly was he supposed to say here? He couldn't very well tell a four-year-old that a demon had nearly sliced his mother in half before pinning her to the ceiling and burning her alive. He took a breath.

"A, uh … A bad guy hurt her, and my dad couldn't get there in time to help her."

Kate stepped closer.

"That's what happened to my mommy, too. A bad guy hurt her and my daddy couldn't get to her before she died."

Dean let out a sigh and Kate stepped closer to him.

"I miss my mommy."

Dean let his hand come up, gently running over Kate's hair.

"I miss mine, too."

Kate nodded, and Dean smiled at her. She closed the gap between them and Dean wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes as he let his hand smooth Kate's dark hair across her back. Kate had her little eyes closed as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder, her little arms wrapped around his neck. Neither of them noticed Melinda at the door, watching them with tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned away, walking back to the kitchen and grabbing a paper towel to wipe her eyes. Piper came in from outside, setting the grocery bags on the table when she noticed her daughter.

"Mel? Honey, what's wrong?"

Melinda walked over to Piper, fighting back a sob as she wrapped her mother in a hug. Piper hugged her back, gently rubbing Melinda's back. After a second, Melinda pulled back, taking in a shaky breath.

"Dean went to talk to Kate."

Piper nodded, her eyes worried. Melinda went on.

"I overheard Kate ask him if he loved me, and he said he did, very much. And Kate said that Wyatt told her he loved Olivia very much, but Olivia had died."

Melinda had to stop, covering her mouth as she took a breath.

"Mom, Kate's four. And her mother just died."

Piper looked at Melinda for a second, then closed her eyes.

"Oh. Oh, honey."  
"Dean was four when Mary was killed."

Piper laid a hand over her heart as she glanced towards the living room. Melinda sighed as Piper spoke quietly.

"They have something in common."

Melinda nodded, then walked back into her mother's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here, Mom. I love you."

Piper fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She took a breath, and after a moment, she smiled, running her hand over Melinda's hair.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and they quickly turned around, wiping their faces. Melinda grabbed another paper towel, running it under her eyes, groaning when she saw the black marks there.

"Damn it."  
"Hey, that's a quarter for me!"

Melinda laughed as she turned to see Kate, smiling in Dean's strong arms. Kate tilted her little head to the side.

"Aunt Melinda, are you crying?"

Melinda took in a deep breath as Dean stepped closer to her. Kate pressed on.

"Are you sad?"

Melinda smiled.

"A little. Come here."

Dean handed Kate to Melinda, and they wrapped each other in a hug. Melinda closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, which Dean reached out and wiped away. She looked over to him and smiled. Melinda moved back, kneeling down and setting Kate on the floor. She cupped Kate's little face in her hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart."

Kate's blue eyes lit up.

"I love you, too!"

She threw herself back into Melinda's arms, and Melinda closed her eyes again, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She ran her hand through Kate's long, soft hair as Wyatt walked in the room.

"Hey, are you giving away my hugs?"

Kate pulled back from Melinda, a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy!"

She ran to Wyatt, who scooped her up in his arms, closing his eyes as he held her. Melinda let the tears fall then, but Dean stepped behind her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She nodded and Wyatt opened his eyes to wink at his sister, before turning and walking out with Kate still in his arms. Kate smiled and waved to Melinda and Dean as she and Wyatt began talking about their day at the park. Melinda turned around, facing Dean.

"You come here, too."

He smiled and stepped closer to her, wrapping her up in his arms. She sighed, holding him close to her, running her hand over the back of his head. Dean didn't say a word. He could hear what she was thinking, the way her heart ached for him. He let out a sigh, as Melinda kissed his cheek before resting her forehead against his neck.

"I love you, Winchester."

He smiled, running his hand up and down her back.

"I love you, Mel. Don't be sad for me, please."  
"I can't help it. I can feel how sad you are for her."  
"She'll be okay, Mel. She's got Piper, your aunts and cousins. You."

Melinda closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him as he tightened his grip on her. Dean smiled.

"I know she'll be just fine, because you're never going to let her go. With Melinda Halliwell on her side, she's going to be just fine."  
"You are just racking up the brownie points, aren't you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and Melinda laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. She ran a hand on his face until they heard Piper clear her throat from the doorway. Melinda's smile fell when she saw Kate, looking down at the floor while holding Piper's hand. Piper sighed.

"Wyatt got called away on an emergency."  
"Emergency like he can handle it, or like—"  
"He can handle it."

Melinda nodded. She smiled, then walked over and knelt in front of Kate.

"Hey, munchkin. So listen. I know this probably won't be as fun as a day at the park with Daddy, but, I am in desperate need of some help."

Kate brought her little eyes up, meeting Melinda's.

"Help with what?"  
"Well, Dean and I are going to get married next week. We need a flower girl, and I think I know a little blue-eyed girl with long brown hair who would be just perfect for it."  
"Me?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. Kate looked up to Dean, who closed his eyes and nodded, while Piper looked away to hide her smile. Kate looked down at her feet and sighed, bringing her eyes back up to Melinda.

"I don't know how to be a flower girl."

Melinda smiled, tucking a strand of Kate's hair behind her ear.

"Don't you worry. I'll help you with that."

Kate smiled, and Melinda tapped her on the nose.

"But if you're going to be a flower girl, you need a new dress. And we have to find Peyton a new dress, too. She's working, so she can't go shopping for one. But Nana and I are going, and Aunt Phoebe and Phoenix, and Jenny and Aunt Paige, too. Do you want to come with us?"

Kate nodded, and Melinda let out a sigh.

"Oh, thank goodness. Let me grab my purse, and we'll get out of here."

Kate followed Melinda out of the room, and Piper stepped over to Dean. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her as Melinda and Kate came back in the room. Kate was grinning.

"Let's go!"

She walked by Dean and smiled up at him, taking Piper's hand as she led her outside. Melinda walked by and took Dean's face in her hands, giving him a long kiss. Pulling back, she smiled, holding her hand on his face while she walked away. He watched her as long as he could, then let out a groan. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing no new messages or calls. He opened his contact list, scrolling through until he saw a familiar number. He selected it, almost pressed "Send." He let out a sigh, exiting out and putting his phone back in his pocket.

He missed Sam. He hadn't heard from his brother since they parted ways, and he wondered if Sam was all right. He wanted to call and check on him, but what good would that do? Sam was the one who wanted to leave. But Dean was the one who let him go. Dean cursed under his breath. Why did the Winchesters have to be so damn stubborn? Dean shook his head and walked outside, ready to give his Baby a little tune-up in the garage, putting his worries about his brother out of his mind.

Well, trying to.


	5. Don't Stop

**I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I got kind of burned out on it, hitting that infamous writer's block, and I started up two more stories that had been brewing in my mind, hoping a break from this one would help get me back on track. Well, I believe it worked. ;) Here's to my faithful readers who've been hanging in there, dropping me PMs and reviews on my other stories. Your encouragement is what helped me crank out this chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Five_

_*Seven Days Until the Wedding*_

Dean groaned as a buzzing noise filled the room. He leaned over, swatting the alarm clock until he hit the Snooze button. He rolled onto his back and sighed, and Melinda rolled over, onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around her warm, sleepy body, pulling her as close as he could, and let out a yawn.

"We need to get up."

Dean smiled, rolling his hand over Melinda's back. She let out a sigh, moving closer to him, putting her head near his neck.

"Mm-hmm."  
"I'm serious, Dean."  
"Okay. Let's go, then."

Neither of them made a move. Melinda smiled, still keeping her eyes closed, letting out a little yawn.

"In a minute."

Dean laughed, then rolled to lay Melinda flat on her back. Her eyes opened as he smiled down at her, seeing her sleepy blue eyes, the way her golden hair spread across the pillow. He bent down, catching her mouth with his. Melinda let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he kissed her. She bit her lip when he moved to kiss her neck, and she dug her fingers into his back.

"Dean. We … we need to … oh, God."

He smiled against her neck, letting his hand slide down her body. He laid it flat on her stomach, just under her bellybutton, before ever so gently sliding it to her hip. She gasped and he smiled. Melinda's hips were extremely sensitive, something Dean had discovered accidentally one day. Oh, how good that day had been, he thought with a smile. He moved his hand to hold over her hip, biting back a groan when she let out one of her own. Her hips lifted, and she reached down to grab the hand he refused to move from her very sensitive hip.

"Dean, we – we said we weren't. We're waiting, remember?"  
"Oh, I remember."

He moved to kiss her lips, and she was breathing hard, her hip tingling from the feeling of his warm hand on her.

"We won't, Mel. But … There are other things we might could do."  
"Oh my God."

He smiled against her lips as his hand drifted lower, past the waistband of her pajama pants. She let out a moan as he pressed his hand against her, then slid it under her panties. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he went back to kissing her neck.

"Dean. Oh my—oh, God."

He smiled, trying to focus on not giving her a hickey a week before their wedding, when the alarm sounded again. He stopped, glancing over.

"What the hell—No. Don't you stop."

Dean bit back a laugh, pushing up to look down at her.

"Baby, I need to turn the alarm off before—"

He shut up as the clock was yanked from the wall and tossed into a drawer, which slammed shut. He laughed, looking down at Melinda's flushed face.

"There. Now, as you were."  
"Mel, sweetheart, I—"  
"I am not above begging, Winchester. And you finish what you start. That's who you are; it's a primary aspect of your personality. Please, Dean, I—Oh. Oh, God. _Yes._"

He closed his eyes at the sting of her nails digging into his back, but he was reveling in it. He kept a rhythm going with his hand, driving her completely insane as she whispered his name over and over again. She moved a leg in between his and gently rocked up, making him groan and his hand still as a shudder went through him.

"Damn, Mel."  
"I don't want you missing out on all the fun. Come on, baby."

Dean let out a groan as he leaned down to kiss her again. He kept on, keeping up the rhythm of his fingers, rocking his hips against her leg, the friction pushing him on. Melinda tightened her grip on him, and he covered her mouth with his, muffling her gasps and groans. She reached up, holding his mouth to hers, and a minute later, she swallowed the quiet, harsh groan he gave.

* * *

Dean had pretty much collapsed on top of her, and Melinda let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I think that qualifies as cheating."

Dean smiled, letting out a quiet laugh, hearing her heartbeat under his ear.

"Bending the rules, Mel. Not breaking, but bending."

She shivered as he moved and kissed her neck, then moved up to look at her.

"Seven days, Mel. Just seven more days."

She smiled at him, and he laid back on her chest. She closed her eyes, letting her mind go. One measly week. Seven more days, and she would be someone's wife. Dean smiled, as he heard her thoughts.

"My wife."  
"What?"

He propped himself up again, looking down at her.

"You were thinking that in 7 days, you'd be someone's wife. Well, you're not going to be just 'someone's wife'. You'll be mine."

Melinda smiled, reaching up to link her arms around his neck.

"I love it when you get all possessive like that."

Dean laughed as he bent down, pressing his lips to hers again. The kiss went on, and after a while, Melinda spoke, her speech peppered with kisses.

"Baby?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Dean."  
"Yeah."  
"We should … really … get up … now."  
"Okay."

They made no moves to get up, just went right on kissing.

"Dean, really."  
"Okay. Just a … few more … minutes."

Dean moved, kissing from Melinda's mouth to her jaw, her chin, down to her neck. She let out a sigh, moving her hands to cup his head. After a minute, Dean stopped, as he felt her arms relax around him. He looked up, seeing a sleeping Melinda in front of him. He smiled, moving slowly away from her, kissing her forehead once before going to the shower.

* * *

"You lazy ass. Get up. We've got way too much to do for you to be sleeping all the damn day."

Melinda groaned as the curtains were thrown open, letting sunlight pour in through the windows. She slowly blinked open her eyes.

"What time is it?"

Melinda yawned as Peyton glanced down at her watch.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, it is a little after 9."  
"Ugh, he let me go back to sleep."

Peyton made a face, waving her hands around.

"I don't want to know. I just came to get you up, because we've got stuff to do. It's dress day!"

Melinda sighed as she flopped back on the pillows, just for a second, then climbed out of bed, heading for the shower.

* * *

"Mel, come on! If we're going, we've got to go now."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Melinda walked into the kitchen, pulling a sweater on as she did. Peyton smiled.

"Aw, you look so cute."  
"Shut up."

Melinda's hair was in a French braid, something that Phoebe had done up for her. She looked stunning, as usual, but her face gave away that she was not looking forward to this. Peyton stepped up, taking her hands.

"Come on, Mellie. We're going shopping for your wedding dress today."

Melinda smiled.

"I know. I'm happy, I just …"  
"Don't. Worrying isn't going to help anything. We will find a dress, and it will be perfect and not have to be altered in any way, and it will be fine for your wedding in a week."

Melinda nodded, and Peyton prayed it would turn out to be true. The girls looked over as Dean walked inside, wearing a tight black t-shirt and those old jeans that were worn in and faded in just the right spots. Melinda bit her lip and Peyton groaned. Dean let out a sigh as he leaned up against the counter. Melinda winked at Peyton, then walked closer to Dean.

"Baby… Are you going to miss me?"

Dean gave her a look that made her smile.

"What do you think?"

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. He sighed, then set his hands on her hips. She let her eyes drift close with a quiet gasp. He smiled, watching her bite her lip as he gently dug his fingers in, as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"Jesus Christ Almighty, you two are killing me!"

Peyton stomped out of the room, leaving a laughing Melinda and Dean behind her. Dean pulled Melinda closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"Have fun in New York."

She nodded, kissing him some more. He smiled, running his hands up and down her back as she went up on her tiptoes. She pulled back, running her fingers through his short hair.

"I know you've got work to do in the garage, but there are some wedding things I need you boys to take care of."  
"I know. Piper's already got a list tacked up out there of things for Leo and I to do on our 'down time.'"

Melinda smiled at his air quotes, closing her eyes as she thought of Castiel. Their friend, a misguided angel, one they both missed terribly. Dean caught onto her thoughts and sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand.

"I miss him too, Mel."

His voice was quiet, and brought tears to her eyes.

"I know. I wish he could be here."  
"I know. Me, too."

Dean glanced away, and Melinda stepped closer to him, catching his face in her hands and pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. She stepped back to grab her purse, stopping when she heard Dean.

"Do you think he's okay, Mel?"

She turned back, seeing him stare out the window.

"Cas, I mean."

Melinda sighed.

"I hope he is."  
"Do you think he's in Heaven?"

Melinda crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. He's from Heaven, you know? Where do angels go when they … When they die?"

She almost wasn't able to say it. God, it hurt so badly. Dean looked back to her, holding out his hand, and she walked over to take it. She leaned her head against his chest, both of them staring out the window.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. It's going to be okay."

He bent to kiss the top of her head, and Peyton came back in the room, holding hands with a very excited Kate.

"Aunt Melinda, it's New York time!"

Melinda and Dean smiled as they turned around, seeing little Kate nearly vibrating with excitement. Dean stepped forward.

"Oh, come on, Squirt. You don't want to go to New York, do you? Don't you want to stay here and work on cars with me?"

Kate scrunched up her nose, shaking her head, almost in disgust. Melinda burst out laughing and Peyton patted the top of Kate's head.

"Now that's my girl."

Kate beamed up at Peyton as Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Phoebe bent to hug Kate and Piper smiled at Melinda.

"All right, Paige is meeting us there, and any others have been instructed to go through Jenny for any and all transportation needs. We've got to get a move on, because our appointment is in ten minutes."

Melinda glanced back at Dean, giving him a wink. He smiled, nodding his head. Kate peeked around Melinda legs with a smile.

"Bye, Uncle Dean!"

They all stopped, hearing Kate call him that for the first time. Melinda glanced back at him with tears in her eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Bye, Katie. Have fun."

She grinned as Peyton lifted her up in her arms. Melinda looked to Dean and mouthed "I love you." He winked at her as a pink light began to shine in the kitchen, disappearing and taking the women along. He sighed, moving a hand to rub at his chest, where an odd feeling had appeared, about the same time he'd been called Uncle Dean. That little girl had taken his heart, and he was helpless. He smiled, shaking his head at just how alike Kate and her Aunt Melinda were, at least when it came to him.


	6. Ordinary Day

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Six_

_*Six Days Until the Wedding*_

"Aunt Melinda, we're down to six!"

Melinda smiled as she closed the computer, setting her glasses aside and pulling Kate into her lap. Melinda ran her fingers up Kate's sides and the little girl giggled.

"Can you believe it, Katie?"

Kate shook her head and Melinda laughed. Kate sat up, moving to sit near Melinda's knees, and Melinda brought Kate's hairbrush to her. Kate had just had a bath, and since she had so much hair, she needed some help brushing it out. She quickly discovered that Melinda was the most gentle when it came to brushing, and would usually fix it for her, too. Melinda gently ran the brush through Kate's hair, and the little girl crossed her little legs.

"Have you gotten the flowers?"

Melinda smiled.

"Yes, I just ordered them about ten minutes ago."  
"What did you settle on?"

Melinda bit back a laugh, shaking her head as she continued brushing.

"Well, Peyton is carrying white roses, lilies, and irises, to match her dress. And we got some very special purple rose petals for you to carry. Well, to throw."

Kate was almost shivering with excitement. Melinda gently braided Kate's still-wet hair, glancing around when she reached the end.

"Oh, shoot. I thought I had a ponytail holder up here."  
"I can get one."

Kate held out her hand, and small blue lights flashed in her hand, leaving behind a ponytail holder when they dissipated. Melinda smiled, taking the band from Kate.

"Look at you, using your powers. Very good."

Kate beamed as Melinda wrapped the band around her hair, finishing up.

"There we go. Simply beautiful."

Kate hopped down from her lap, moving back to let Melinda kiss her forehead. She skipped away, crossing paths with Chris as he entered the room.

"Hi, Uncle Chris!"  
"Hey, shortstop."

Melinda heard Kate's giggles as she walked down the stairs. Chris turned to Melinda.

"Okay. Tuxes have been ordered."  
"I knew he'd make you do it. What did I tell you?"

Chris shrugged, smiling, then holding out his hands.

"The man knows how to delegate. What can I say?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, opening her laptop again. She slid her glasses back on her nose.

"So the tuxes are done?"  
"Done."  
"So we can cross those off the list. Oh, hey Did you—"  
"Mel, have I ever let you down?"

She smiled, shaking her head.

"And I'm not about to start now. I got it."  
"Thank you."

Chris smiled at her, walking over to ruffle her hair.

"Anything for my favorite sister."  
"Your **only** sister."  
"Therefore, my favorite."

Melinda rolled her eyes again as Chris looked up, then sighed.

"Duty calls, Mel."

He orbed away, and Melinda scrolled through the rest of her To-Do list. She checked off flowers and tuxes. Peyton's, Kate's, and her own dresses were hanging in their closets. Well, Melinda's dress was hidden, since they had discovered Dean was a bit of a snoop. Piper was in charge of the food, and Phoebe and Paige had decorations. And they had roped in all the males in the family, and their daughters to help them. Melinda rubbed her eyes, and stood up, walking up to the attic.

She stepped inside and walked to a box, and slipping it open, she pulled out a napkin. She smiled at the silver "W", and their names engraved underneath. A shiver ran through her. Six more days. God, she wanted those six days to hurry the hell up. She heard a noise behind her, and she turned around, smiling.

"Hey, we almost forgot about …"

Her sentence trailed off when she noticed someone standing before her that she'd never met before.

"Who are—"

The man closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were red. Melinda tensed up, moving to throw up her hands, and she screamed as she was thrown backwards instead. She crashed into the dresser, hearing a horrible crack before feeling pain shoot through her back. She tried to pick herself up on her arms, but she just collapsed down. All she could focus on was the pain radiating through her spine, as the demon walked closer to her. She tried to move her hands, but she groaned instead. She thought of Dean, praying he had heard her scream, that he was coming for her, as she laid her head on the floor. She heard a scream, looking up in time to see the demon going up in flames. When he was gone, Melinda looked to the door, and saw Kate standing there with her eyes wide.

"Daddy! Daddy, come help!"

Kate was calling for Wyatt as she ran to Melinda, and Dean ran into the room, kneeling beside Kate as Melinda looked up at him.

"My back."

He nodded.

"I can see it, babe. Hang on. Wyatt! Chris!"

Melinda groaned and Kate squeezed her fingers. Dean winced as he let out a breath, feeling Melinda's injuries himself. Sometimes he really liked having that bond with her. Now was not one of those times.

"Did you see who it was, Mel?"

She shook her head.

"He had red eyes. That's all I noticed."

Dean nodded, and Melinda let out another groan.

"Damn it, Chris! Come on!"

Melinda's eyes were drifting close and Kate laid a hand on her face.

"Stay awake, Aunt Melinda. Don't go to sleep yet."

Melinda smiled at Kate, weakly squeezing her hand. Dean let out a groan.

"Damn it, Wyatt, if you're not here in two seconds, I will kick your ass so hard—"  
"Dean, honey. Language."

Dean sighed as he reached in his back pocket, opening his wallet and pulling out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to Kate.

"That should cover me for this."

Melinda laughed, the sound drifting into a pain-filled one. Kate looked up to Dean with worried eyes, and he sighed. Melinda whispered, making both of them turn to look at her.

"Paige. Try Paige."

Kate yelled at the top of her lungs for Aunt Paige, and to their relief, Paige orbed in about a second later. Sighs went around the room, until Paige knelt beside Melinda.

"Honey, what happened?"  
"Less talking, more healing."

Paige sighed, elbowing Dean out of the way. He picked Kate up into his arms as Paige held her hands out over Melinda's back. As her hands glowed, Paige groaned quietly.

"This is worse than I expected."  
"No kidding."

Melinda and Paige shared a sigh at Dean's statement, and he ran his hand down Kate's braid as she laid her head on his shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, Paige sat back. Melinda pushed herself up, with a little groan, and sat on the floor. Dean, still holding Kate in his arms, knelt in front of her.

"Hey. You okay?"

She smiled over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you know how it goes."

He smiled, closing his eyes for a second. The smile on Melinda's face grew as she reached out her hands, Dean easily passing Kate to her. Melinda hugged her, closing her eyes until she pulled back. She held Kate's face in her hands.

"You are amazing, sweet girl. You saved me."  
"She did?!"

Melinda hugged Kate again, looking up and nodding at Paige and Dean.

"He threw me back here, and I couldn't move. I looked up to see him go up in flames, and this little one was standing at the door. She saved me."

Paige knelt down, taking Kate in her arms.

"Good job, baby."

Kate smiled, looking down at the ground until Dean knelt in front of her.

"Hey, shorty. High five."

Kate smiled and slapped her hand against his, and Melinda laughed as Dean leaned over and kissed Kate's forehead, before leaning to kiss Melinda. Paige and Kate wrinkled their noses at each other, and spoke at the same time.

"Yuck."

Melinda and Dean laughed, and Dean grabbed Kate, pulling her in between him and Melinda, tickling her while she screamed and giggled. Just then, Wyatt and Chris orbed into the attic. Kate sat in Melinda's lap as Dean glanced at his watch.

"Little late to the party, boys."  
"What did we miss?"

Melinda smiled, pushing some flyaway hair back from Kate's face.

"Oh, not much. Just this little girl, showing you both up."  
"What are you talking about?"

Melinda smiled at Kate, then stood up, groaning as she popped her back, then lifted Kate up.

"We're going to get some ice cream. Talk to you boys later."

Melinda and Kate left the room, and Dean turned to face Wyatt and Chris.

"Where the hell were you two?"  
"We had—"  
"Busy."

Dean looked to Chris, shaking his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick both of your asses right now!"  
"Because wedding pictures are in six days, and I will be damned if anyone has a black eye for them."

The boys turned, seeing Piper in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but frankly, we have bigger things to focus on. Everyone is fine?"

Dean nodded his head, and Piper smiled.

"Good. We'll talk about it later. In the meantime, you have things you are supposed to be doing, and you two, my darling sons, have an arch to build. Let's get the lead out, shall we?"

The boys sighed, trudging down the stairs, heading to the jobs they had been assigned to. They walked through the kitchen, and Dean bent to kiss Kate's cheek, then Melinda's, before he stole a bite of Melinda's ice cream, sending Kate into a fit of giggles.

* * *

That night, Melinda and Dean tucked Kate in. Melinda helped her into her nightgown, and Dean read her a story. _Goodnight Moon_ was a favorite for both of them, and Kate's eyes were drifting shut by the time Dean was saying goodnight to nobody. By the time "Goodnight noises everywhere" came around, Kate was slumped against his side, breathing slow and even. Dean looked up at Melinda from the rocking chair and she smiled. Dean moved around, standing up with a sleeping Kate in his arms, before laying her in her bed. Melinda pulled the covers up, putting Wyatt's old bear right beside her, and Dean flipped on the nightlight. They walked to the door, both turning back to look at the sleeping girl. Dean ran a hand up Melinda's back.

"She had a long day."  
"We all have, Winchester."

Dean smiled, stepping back and pulling Kate's door closed behind him. Melinda took his hand, leading him to their room. Once they were inside, Melinda shut the door with a flick of her wrist and Dean wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you sure about this waiting thing?"

Melinda smiled, closing her eyes as she ran a hand through his hair.

"We agreed on it, remember?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I remember."

He moved to kiss her, holding her face in his hands.

"Don't scare me like that anymore, Mel. Please."  
"I don't do it on purpose, babe."  
"I know. Just … Be more careful. Please."

Melinda looked up at him.

"I will if you will."

Dean sighed, reaching behind him to take off his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans, climbing into bed in just his black boxer-briefs. Melinda smiled, rifling through her drawer until she pulled out a short silk nightgown, and slipped it on while keeping her back to Dean.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Melinda laughed, moving his clothes over to the basket in the corner as she climbed in bed beside him.

"Two can play at that game, sir. But you are doing a bang-up job."

Melinda snuggled under the covers and turned to face him. He rolled onto his side, facing her.

"It's going to be so worth it on Saturday, Dean."  
"I am going to rock your world."

Melinda laughed as he leaned over, kissing her before pulling her to him.

"I love you, Mel."  
"And I love you, big spoon."

Dean laughed, kissing her hair.

"Little spoon."

And Melinda's laugh was the last thing they heard before they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Out Tonight

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Seven_

_*Five Days Until The Wedding*_

Dean tapped his pen on his notepad, flipping through a magazine. Why in the _hell_ would Melinda put him in charge of anything to do with this damn wedding? He blew his breath out and dropped the pen, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. He kept his hands on his face and heard a giggle behind him. He didn't turn around, but soft arms came around him, and he felt a kiss against his neck.

"Are you having trouble, baby?"

Dean let out a sigh, bringing a hand up to rest on Melinda's arms, which were around his neck.

"You should know better than this, Mel."

She let out a laugh, moving to kiss his cheek. He sat back as she moved the chair backwards with her powers before sitting in his lap. She leaned over to press her mouth to his, running her fingers through his hair, making him groan. She smiled as she pulled back, meeting his eyes.

"How about I make you a deal?"

His green eyes were so suddenly so hopeful that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. I will take care of this for you if you'll do something for me."

Dean smiled, rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

"Anything, babe. You know that."

Melinda smiled, slowly letting out a breath.

"Call him."

Dean sighed, looking off to the side.

"Mel…"  
"Dean, come on."

He ran a hand over his face. Melinda sighed, then linked her fingers with his.

"I know you're mad at him. We all are. And we have every right to be, don't get me wrong. But Dean … I can't imagine you getting married without Sam there. Hell, I can't imagine getting married without Sam there."

Dean sighed again, and Melinda leaned to rest her forehead on his, both of them closing their eyes.

"Mel…"  
"He's your brother, baby. Your Sammy. He is your very best friend, and you know that's true. And you need him to be here, whether you want to admit it or not."

Dean nodded, knowing full well that she was right. She leaned over, pressing her lips to his, moving back just slightly.

"Plus, I'm the bride and I get what I want."

Dean laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. She leaned back, gently running her hand on his cheek, as Dean smiled.

"And you want Sam there."

Melinda nodded, and he let out his breath.

"All right, Bridezilla."

She laughed, making him smile, since both of them knew Melinda was nowhere near a "bridezilla." She smiled at him, and he took in a deep breath.

"I'll call him."

Melinda nodded, taking his face in her hands, kissing him again.

"I love you, Winchester."

Dean kissed her back, running his hands up and down her sides.

"I love you, Halliwell."

Melinda stood up, gathering the materials Dean had spread out on the table in front of him. She winked at him before she walked out of the room, and his cell phone appeared on the table in front of him. Dean let out a laugh, then sighed, picking up the phone. He pressed the number "1" and held it down, listening to the phone ring. On the third ring, a deep, familiar voice filled the line.

"Dean?"

Dean took in a breath, then let the smile come through.

"Hey, Sammy. It's me."

There was silence for a second, before Sam spoke again.

"Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."  
"Good. Mel's okay?"

Dean smiled.

"Oh yeah. She's neck-deep in wedding plans."

Sam let out a quiet laugh, then spoke even quieter.

"And Peyton?"

Dean looked down as he smiled, speaking just as quietly.

"She's good, Sam."

Dean would put money down that Sam was nodding right then. Dean let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, Sammy. There's a reason why I'm calling."  
"I figured as much, Dean."

He could hear the smile then. Dean took a deep breath.

"Mel and I decided to get married a little bit sooner than originally planned."  
"You had a date originally?"

Dean laughed. Kid had a point.

"All right, smart ass. Well, we've decided to carpe diem."  
"Okay?"

Dean smiled.

"Sammy, we're getting married Saturday. And … we want you here."

Silence filled the line, until Sam spoke quietly.

"Dean, I—"  
"Sammy, listen. I know there's stuff we're going to have to work through. Yeah. you did some things, but so did I. Can we put our shit aside for a couple of days and just … I don't know, act like a family again?"

The phone was quiet again, and Dean spoke softly.

"All I know is I'm getting married in five days, and I just don't think I can do it without my pain-in-the-ass little brother there. I can't imagine doing this without you, Sammy. And Mel really wants you here, too. Can you … do you think you can make it?"

Silence filled the line, while a sense of dread filled Dean's stomach. But after a minute, he heard his brother's deep voice.

"Dean, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

A smile spread across Dean's face, and he let out a laugh. And no, those were not tears in his eyes.

"Okay. Okay, all right."  
"It's going to take me a while to get there, though."  
"How long?"

Sam was quiet for a second, before he came back on the line.

"Two days."  
"Where the hell are you, Sammy?"  
"Rhode Island."  
"Jesus, man."  
"I could always fly in, be there tomorrow."

Dean was quiet for a second.

"You'd do that?"  
"Hey, you're the one with the plane phobia, man, not me."

Sam's laugh filled the line as Dean closed his eyes.

"Bitch."  
"Jerk. Listen, I'll go check on the flights now, and I'll text you my info."  
"All right, and I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow."  
"Sounds good. Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah, Sammy."  
"Thanks for calling."

Dean was quiet as he nodded, and his voice was rough as he spoke.

"Always, Sammy. See you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone, wiping his eyes and letting out a long breath. When he had composed himself, he walked into the kitchen, where Melinda was sipping a cup of something—he guessed tea since it was fairly late in the day—with her glasses on her face, the laptop open in front of her, along with his pen and notepad, which was now filled with her pretty handwriting. She glanced up, blinking at him as she set her cup down and slid her glasses off. She closed the laptop, linking her hands together on top of it as she looked at him.

"So…?"

Dean smiled.

"He's catching the next flight out."

Melinda smiled and got up from the table, going to hug him. She let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dean, I'm so glad. We'll all be together again."  
"I love you."

She pulled back, staying in his arms, and smiled. Dean smiled back at her.

"We're just going to put aside our shit until this is over."

Melinda nodded.

"That'll be good."  
"It's what we Winchesters are best at. You'll see."

Melinda laughed and Dean bent to kiss her. They stayed wrapped up like that, kissing, for a while, until a little voice broke them apart.

"Do you guys do anything besides kiss all the time?"

Melinda laughed as she and Dean looked down to see Kate standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Dean winked at Melinda as he walked closer to Kate.

"Oh, sure. We do lots of stuff, like … Tickle little brown-haired, blue-eyed girls."

Kate was still for a second, before she took off running, with Dean hot on her heels. Melinda laughed when she heard Kate's high-pitched squeals and giggles down the hall, knowing Dean had caught up with her. Peyton walked into the kitchen, smiling when she heard Kate.

"Dean get her again?"

Melinda nodded, going to sit back down at the table. She reached for her glasses, which Peyton moved out of her grasp. Melinda cocked an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Peyton, what are you doing?"

Peyton smiled.

"You know what I'm doing. There are exactly five days until your wedding. Well, nearly four now. I am a big fan of not having the bachelorette party right before the wedding, so—"  
"No. No way. Hell no."  
"You cannot get married without having a bachelorette party!"  
"Peyton, do you remember Jenny's bachelorette party? I sure as hell don't. I barely remember the wedding, because I was still so hungover from the night before!"  
"Which is why we're going five days ahead of time this time around. You learn things, you see."

Melinda shook her head, her stubborn side peeking through.

"Peyton, I seriously don't think my body can handle it."  
"Please. You're marrying Dean Winchester. He's got a liver of steel. Some of that has bound to have rubbed off on you."

Melinda sighed, and Peyton sat down in the chair beside her.

"Melly. I am not afraid to beg. This is your last chance to throw down as a single lady! Anna and Jenny have prepared P3 for us tonight, and they've even got a special musical guest."  
"On a Tuesday night?"  
"For you! Come on, Mel!"

Melinda groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"There is still so much we have to get done before Saturday."  
"And we will! But tonight… Girl's night, Bachelorette night, just a fun time all around. Come on, Blondie. What do you say?"

Melinda stared at Peyton, whose dark eyes were pleading. She shook her head, then let out a sigh, and Peyton leapt to her feet.

"Yes! I knew it! Come on, come on, we've got to start getting ready."  
"I swear to God, if this ends up the way Jenny's did…"  
"It won't! It'll be even more epic."

Melinda groaned as Peyton took hold of her hands, dragging her up the stairs and pushing her into the shower.

* * *

"I'm a painted whore."

Peyton groaned from her spot across from Melinda.

"Shut up. You look beautiful. Trust me, this mixed with that dress is going to make you stand out like—"  
"A five-dollar hooker?"

Peyton set the mascara down and picked up a tissue, gently wiping under Melinda's eyes.

"I am not going to punch you, because a black eye most certainly will still be around in five days, especially for you, since you're so prone to bruises and all. Plus, Aunt Piper has threatened bodily harm to anyone not in tip-top shape for these wedding pictures."

Melinda smiled, and Peyton stepped back, grabbing the silver sequined dress and sliding it, ever so gently, over Melinda's head. Melinda slid her feet into a pair of impossibly high heels, silver to match the dress, and Peyton took her hands, helping her to stand up. Melinda smoothed out the dress, then turned to look in the mirror.

"Holy shit."  
"I know, right?"

Melinda's mouth hung open as she reached to pat the fluffy curls that surrounded her face. She didn't look a thing like herself. She looked …

"Hot. You are smokin' hot, Melly."

Melinda's mouth stayed open, and Peyton stepped closer to her, in long, flared black pants and a silver top. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, her makeup gentler than Melinda's.

"Peyton, I—"  
"Need to stand out tonight. The girls all know it, and we picked this outfit out for you. They should be downstairs, so we need to shag ass."

Melinda shook her head, and Peyton smiled.

"Come on. I can't wait to see Dean's face when he sees you."

Peyton took her hand, leading her out of the room. They stopped in the hall when a little head poked out of a room.

"Whoa, baby."

Peyton laughed and Melinda closed her eyes as she smiled. Kate walked up, gently patting Melinda's dress.

"Aunt Melinda, you look so pretty."  
"Thank you, sweetheart."  
"I want a dress like this."  
"No way in hell, kid. Not until you're at least thirt—forty. Maybe even fifty."

Wyatt walked up behind Kate, laying a hand on her head, smiling at his sister.

"You're beautiful, Mel."

She blushed, and Peyton laughed.

"And there's the color I was trying to get on her cheeks! Thanks, Wy."  
"Anytime. And you, short one. Bed time."  
"You owe me a quarter for the jar, Daddy."

Kate and Wyatt kept talking as he swept her into his arms, walking into her bedroom. Melinda let out a sigh as Peyton linked their arms together.

"Did I tell you our moms are coming out for a while with us?"  
"What?! Peyton!"  
"It's okay! They're cool, Mel. You know that. Why am I telling you? Like they would miss sweet little Mel's bachelorette party."

Melinda groaned as she and Peyton came to the stairs. They walked down, meeting the rest of the girls in the living room. Whistles and catcalls rang out, making Melinda's cheeks flush again, while Piper walked up to her daughter.

"My God, do not let your father see this dress. You look amazing, honey!"

Melinda grinned as her cousins made their way around her, fawning over her dress, her shoes, her makeup. Melinda laughed, holding up her hands.

"Okay, if you get this worked up about the bachelorette party, what's going to happen at the wedding?"

Laughter and shouts sounded all around them, and Melinda laughed. Peyton reached for her phone, checking the time.

"Okay, the limo will be here in about ten minutes. Anna and Jenny are already at P3, getting everything set up for us."

Everyone nodded, until Phoebe let out a laugh.

"I just can't get over this dress!"

Laughter sounded again, and Dean came walking into the living room with a glass of water in his hands.

"What in the hell is all the fuss abou—"

His sentence trailed off as the girls parted, giving him a clear view of Melinda. The glass fell out of his hands, and would have shattered and spilled on the floor had Piper not frozen it. Dean would have made his way to Melinda, had his feet suddenly not been glued to the floor. He somehow took his eyes away from Melinda, landing on Peyton.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Peyton smiled a devilish little smile as Melinda glanced back at her. Dean kept on talking to Peyton.

"What possessed you to think that this outfit would be okay?"  
"It's her last time to run wild as a single girl, Deano."  
"She's not single, Peyton. She's with me. We're getting married."  
"I know. That's usually the reason for a bachelorette party."

Quiet laughter filled the room, and Dean shut his eyes, shaking his head. Melinda smiled.

"Honey?"

He flicked his eyes to her, and she could see the burning lust in the thin ring of green around his dilated pupils.

"Do you like my dress?"  
"Mel, you can't wear that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because!"

Paris rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's a good reason."

Phoenix elbowed her sister, smiles on both of their faces.

"Come on, Paris. Can't you feel it? One look at her in that dress, and it's like this—"  
"Jealousy."  
"Possessiveness."  
"Almost an animalistic kind of thing."  
"Hey!"

Melinda turned around, glancing at her cousins who held the powers of a cupid.

"My mother is right there!"  
"And she's not even an empath and I bet she can feel this."

Melinda shot Peyton a look, while Piper shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Dean groaned again, and Melinda walked over to him, almost able to look him in the eye in her heels. He took her hands, letting out a ragged sigh.

"Mel, please don't wear this dress."  
"Dean—"  
"I'm serious! One look at you, and every guy in the place will be falling over himself to buy you a drink. And I'll have to kick so much ass. Baby, please."  
"Honey, you're not invited."  
"Oh, I wasn't. Then you walked down in that dress."

Phoebe was shaking, trying to hold her laughter in. Paige kept pinching her, trying to get her to keep it under control. Piper was enjoying the situation tremendously, while Phoenix and Paris whispered to each other, making Peyton laugh as she overheard them. Melinda let out a sigh.

"Honey, listen. The dress is just a dress. Any guy wants to buy me a drink, hey. It's my bachelorette party! But keep this in mind. When this night is over, whether it ends in 20 minutes or after the sun comes up, I will be coming home to you. That is a promise, Winchester."

She took hold of his shirt, pulling him to her as she crushed her lips to his.

"Holy mother of God. I need a—Jesus."

Peyton grabbed a nearby piece of paper, fanning herself as everyone around her finally lost it, roaring with laughter. Phoebe was fanning herself too, until Melinda pulled back from Dean, smoothing his shirt out.

"There. That should tide you over for a while. You got some lipstick on you, though."

Melinda turned around, grabbing her purse as she walked through the girls.

"Let's go."

With mouths hanging open, glancing back at Dean, the girls hurriedly grabbed their things and followed Melinda out the door, to the limo Paris had reserved for them. They climbed in, grabbing glasses of champagne as the limo started off. Phoenix shushed them all.

"Okay, so just to clear things up. Mel, you know he's following us, right?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm not stupid and he is totally not as clever as he thinks he is."

Laughter rang through the limo as the girls lifted their glasses, clinking them together and cheering.


	8. Never Again

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Eight_

_*Four Days Until The Wedding*_

Melinda was caught in a confusing situation. She was almost awake, trying to figure out where in the hell she was, and what in the hell had happened. Her head was pounding, her entire body ached, and even though there only a tiny bit of dim light, it felt as though it was burning her eyes. She hummed a little sound, moving ever so gently. The back of her legs and her ass were freezing, but the rest of her was warm. Her head was pillowed on something nice and soft, and if she didn't know any better, she would think it was a pillow. However, something was up under the pillow, and it chose that second to move. Melinda rolled on her back, slowly opening her eyes. Sleepy green eyes opened to look back at her, and Dean smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine."

He spoke so very softly, lifting a hand and barely touching Melinda's forehead.

"How you feeling?"

Melinda let out a groan, glancing around.

"Are we in the bathroom?"

Jesus Christ, was that her voice? Did she happen to eat gravel last night? Ugh, don't think about eating. Her stomach rolled, and Dean smiled, lifting a hand to rub his eyes.

"Yes, we are in the bathroom. We have been for …"

He lifted his wrist to glance at his watch, and yawned.

"The past five hours."

Melinda glanced up at him, noticing the light above the shower on behind his head. That's where the dim light was coming from. Dean smiled down at her, running his hand back over her forehead.

"Do you have any memory of last night?"

Melinda shook her head, gasping as the action sent a wave of pain through her. Dean gently rubbed her arm.

"Easy, baby. Take it easy."

She let out a groan, and he laughed quietly.

"Are you laughing at my misery?"  
"No, sweetheart. Not at all."

Melinda groaned again, and Dean leaned to kiss her forehead. Melinda moved, very slowly, on the pillow on top of Dean's lap, moving closer to him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she tugged the blanket tighter around her. He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"I followed you to P3. Sat at the back, watched you do shot after shot."

Melinda groaned, and Dean smiled, laying a hand on her back, almost cradling her.

"Sorry. Anyway, I gave some idiotic punk assholes some very nasty looks, and they backed off of you, pretty much. By midnight, you all were wasted out of your minds. Your mom and aunts went home then, leaving you girls to run wild. And that you did."

Dean shook his head at the memory of the night before. Melinda looked up at him.

"Did I make a fool out of myself?"

Dean smiled down at her, bringing his hand back to her forehead.

"No, babe. I wasn't going to let you."

She let out a sigh of relief and Dean bent to kiss her forehead again.

"So, about 2:00, you saw me. Ran over, and announced to everyone in the bar that I was going to be your husband."

Melinda groaned, shutting her eyes as Dean smiled.

"Then, you made me come and dance with you."

Melinda closed her eyes.

"I kind of remember that."

She thought back, and the memory came back to her.

* * *

_ Melinda made her way to the end of the bar, where her fiancé sat. He turned his head to smile at her, looking so very good in that beat-up leather jacket. He took another sip of his beer as she came to stand beside him._

"_What are you doing here?"  
"Someone had to watch out for you."  
"I love you. I am so lucky to have you."  
"Damn right, boozy."_

_ She giggled, leaning over to kiss him. When she pulled back, Dean coughed._

"_Damn. Jager already, babe?"  
"Hell yeah!"_

_ Dean shook his head, keeping a smile on his face. It was going to be a long night. Melinda let out a loud whistle, and Dean closed his eyes._

"_Ow, babe. Warn me before you do that, would you?"  
"Attention, bar people! This hot guy, right here? He's going to be my husband this weekend!"_

_ Cheers and applause spread throughout the bar and Dean waved a hand, just a tiny bit embarrassed. She was going to love hearing about this tomorrow. She turned back to him, smiling._

"_Dance with me."  
"I don't think so."  
"Oh, come on! You've got moves. I know you do."  
"Oh, really? And how do you know this?"_

_ Melinda stepped closer, putting her mouth right by his ear._

"_I can tell by the moves you make when you fu—"  
"Okay then! You, my Mel, are drunk."  
"So? Dance with me anyway."_

_ He shook his head, but he let her lead him onto the dance floor. And she proceeded to drive him absolutely crazy. The tiny scrap of shiny material she called a dress was bad enough. Her makeup, done differently than he'd ever seen, making her look exotic and even more beautiful than she normally was? Almost painful for him. Having her grinding against him, running her hands all over him, letting her mouth touch his every now and then? Now that actually was painful. He was hard as a rock, and nothing at all could help, other than Melinda, and she was set on holding out until the wedding. This could very well turn into the worst case of blue balls Dean Winchester had ever encountered._

* * *

"Dean?"

He looked down at her, and Melinda blinked.

"When did we get home?"

He smiled, running his fingers through her hair again.

"About 4:00."  
"Where the hell is my dress?"

Dean's smile grew. He had-very carefully-gotten her out of that miserable excuse for a dress that drove him absolutely crazy, and into one of his t-shirts shortly after he'd gotten her up the stairs.

"I managed to get that off of you once I got you in your room. I almost managed to get a little something else, too."

Melinda gave him a confused look, and he bit back his laughter.

"But, that was the moment, uh … all the 'fun' you had decided to make another appearance."  
"Oh, dear God."

Dean laughed quietly then.

"Yeah, I'll say."  
"No, I think I'm going to throw up again."

He helped her sit up, moving her hair back from her face, and sure enough, she was right. Dean sighed, holding back her hair as she threw up, as she vowed never, ever, ever to drink ever, ever again. She also vowed that whenever she saw Peyton, she was kicking ass first, asking questions after. Dean just nodded, murmuring calming words until her stomach settled a bit. When she was done, he handed her toothbrush to her, and she brushed her teeth, then laid back down on his lap. She rolled as close as she could get to him, and he cradled her in his arms.

"I hate myself right now."  
"I know. Been there."  
"If I asked you, would you just kill me? Put me out of my misery?"  
"No, babe. Think of this as a rite of passage."

She groaned, and Dean smiled, bending to kiss her hair.

"I love you. If that makes you feel any better."

Her answer of "not really" was muffled against his chest, and he laughed. She groaned, pushing out of his arms to hover over the toilet again.

"Seriously? How is there anything left in your stomach?"  
"Hush."  
"No, I'm serious. We've been at this for 5 freakin' hours. Well, save for that one which you slept through, thank God."

Melinda groaned as Dean assumed his position, holding her hair back. After a second, she sighed.

"No, I think that might have been a false alarm."

They shared a sigh of relief, relaxing a bit until they heard a yell outside the door.

"Ma, I think Mel's up! Hey, do you think she wants some breakfast?!"  
"Oh, that bastard."

Melinda tried to cover her ears, but Chris kept right on yelling.

"Maybe some oily, fluffy pancakes with tons of runny butter! Or greasy, dripping bacon!"

Melinda threw up then, and Dean held back her hair.

"Chris, you son of a bitch! Shut the hell up and go the hell away!"  
"Please, stop with the yelling. Christ Almighty."

Dean sighed as Melinda hung her head. Outside the door, they could hear Chris' laughter. Dean handed over the toothbrush again, and she brushed her teeth, then basically collapsed into his arms. Dean kissed her forehead and settled back against the tub, holding her close to his chest.

"I feel like death."  
"I know, baby."  
"Why are you still here?"

Dean smiled, looking down at her. She had her face against his chest, her eyes closed, makeup smeared. Her lipstick was long gone, and at one point, she had cried, so she had lines of black tear tracks down her face. Still, she was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever laid eyes on.

"Because I love you."

He bent to kiss her cheek, and she sighed.

"Plus, I figure if we can make it through this…"  
"We can make it through anything."

He smiled, gently rearranging his arms.

"You got it."

They sat in silence for a while, and he thought she might have gone back to sleep.

"Mel?"  
"Hmm?"

Okay, never mind. She was awake.

"How's your stomach?"

She made a little noise and Dean smiled.

"Think you're okay to try the bed?"

She nodded and Dean did, too.

"Okay. I'm going to lay you down while I stand, then I'll get you, okay?"

She nodded again, and he stood up, letting out a groan as he stretched his aching joints. He bent down and Melinda rolled to him, and he gathered her in his arms.

"Close your eyes, okay? The lights are on full-blast out here."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head into his neck. Dean walked from the bathroom to Melinda's room, winking down at Kate as she solemnly watched them go by. Dean laid Melinda on the bed, and she turned her face into the pillow, until he had pulled the curtains closed. He slid his shirt over his head and walked to the bed, tucking her in. He ran his fingers through her hair until she opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her, speaking softly.

"I'm going to help your dad some in the garage. You sleep, okay? I'll be back to check on you later."

She nodded, pulling the covers closer around her.

"If you need me, just call. I love you."

She murmured that she loved him too, and Dean smiled as he kissed her forehead, then left the room.

* * *

That night, Melinda slowly made her way to the kitchen. Piper lifted her head from the paper she'd been reading and smiled.

"Well, look here. Sleeping Beauty."  
"Go ahead. I know better, right?"

Piper shook her head.

"You do, but hey. How often does one get married?"

Melinda smiled, taking the seat by her mother, pulling her legs up underneath her, spreading her robe over them.

"I feel bad. I didn't get any wedding things done today."  
"I know. You slept the day away. And if it makes you feel any better, all of your cousins did the same thing. You girls can't really run with the big dogs."

Melinda smiled.

"Ain't that the truth."

Piper smiled, laying the paper down.

"Well, lucky for you, you've got me. And Phoebe and Paige, and we got shit done today."

Melinda fell out laughing at her mother, who just smiled.

"Made a nice little dent in your list, so no worries. You're still on schedule. But Dean has got to get on his guest list tomorrow."  
"No, I took care of that for him."  
"Now how did I know that would end up happening?"

Melinda smiled, glancing over at her mother.

"I told him I'd take care of it for him if he did something for me."

Piper studied her for a second, then smiled.

"He called Sam, didn't he?"

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Sam was supposed to catch a flight in today, but I missed today, so…"  
"Oh, that must be where Dean went off to."

They smiled, until Piper let out a sigh.

"Honey, you know it's going to be …?"  
"Awkward? Yeah, I know. But, we're putting it aside. It's my wedding, Mama, and I can't imagine it without Sam."

Piper nodded.

"Okay. I think it'll be good for Dean to have his brother there, anyway."

Melinda smiled.

"Me, too. Now I just have to figure out how to tell Peyton."

Piper sighed.

"Well, what about Dean's friends?"

Melinda let out a breath.

"Well, not surprisingly, there aren't many. And even less that aren't old girlfriends or hookups. I took the liberty of weeding those out."  
"Always a good choice."

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"I called Bobby, who's heading here on Thursday, and Ellen and Jo, who will be here Saturday morning. Someone named Rufus sends his regards, as did a nice psychic name Missouri. She actually called me before I could call her, which kind of threw me off. Oh, and Chuck is seriously thinking about coming, as well."

Piper smiled, reaching over to lay a hand on Melinda's.

"Well, that's a bigger list than I expected."  
"I know. But, I'm happy. At least he'll have some people here."

They heard doors slamming, and they both looked over just in time to see Dean walk through the door, followed close behind by Sam. Melinda smiled and jumped up, walking to wrap Sam in her arms. He smiled as he bent down, returning her hug and closing his eyes.

"Sammy, I'm so glad to see you."  
"I'm glad to see you too, Mel. You look beautiful."  
"You should have been here last night."

Melinda turned back to look at Piper and Dean, who had spoken the exact same sentence at the same time. Piper smiled and stood up, walking over to hug Sam.

"It's good to see you, Sam."  
"You too, Piper."

Piper looked to Melinda, a look she knew meant "find Sam a room." Melinda looked back at Piper.

"Hey, Mama, is—"  
"Yes."

Melinda bit her lip. Peyton was in what was considered her room, so Sam definitely couldn't stay there. And the guest room had kind of been overtaken by a tiny, blue-eyed beauty. Piper shrugged her shoulders, and Melinda turned to Sam.

"We're kind of at full occupancy at the moment. Aunt Phoebe and Coop are living here, still, and with Kate…"

Sam looked over to Dean, who shook his head, meaning "we'll talk about it later." Sam smiled.

"I can go get a motel room or something."  
"No!"

Piper and Melinda refused so sincerely that all Sam could do was smile and laugh, holding up his hands.

"Okay, okay."  
"There's that bed up in the attic."

Piper smiled at Melinda.

"Very good. You can stay in the attic, Sam."

He smiled and gathered his bags, walking past Dean, who slapped him on the shoulder. Melinda smiled at Dean, who opened his arms as she walked into them, giving him a long hug and a kiss. Dean smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder, running his fingers through her hair.

"I take it you're feeling better."

Melinda smiled.

"Much better. Thank you for taking care of me."  
"Yeah, it's not often you find someone who'll sleep on the bathroom floor with you, hold your hair back while you vomit. That is true love, my sweet baby girl."

Melinda closed her eyes at Piper's remarks, while Dean just smiled. He kissed Melinda's forehead, then shrugged out of his jacket, heading upstairs to make sure Sam was settled in.


	9. The House That Built Me

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Nine_

_*Three Days Until The Wedding*_

Melinda hung up the phone, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Don't freak out. Everything will be fine. It will work out. She kept on repeating those sentences to herself, but they really weren't sinking in. She stood up, still trying to take in a deep breath. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother was at the stove, and her aunts were at the table. They turned to look at her as she walked in the room. Phoebe looked over to Paige, who glanced over to Piper, who turned from the stove, wiping her hands on a towel. Piper looked back to Phoebe, who spoke.

"Melinda? Honey, is something wrong?"

Melinda turned to Phoebe, forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh, no. Not at all. There are three days until my wedding, and the church decides to call today to let me know that it's not available after all."  
"Oh no."

Melinda nodded to Paige.

"Now I have nowhere to get married."

Melinda plopped down in a chair, pillowing her arms on the table and dropping her head on them. Her voice was muffled, and made the women smile.

"What are we going to do?"

Piper shut the stove off, then walked to lay a hand on Melinda's back.

"Well, first of all, we're not going to panic."

Melinda lifted her head, pushing her hair out of her face as she looked to Piper.

"Mom, there are … people coming to this wedding. And now we have nowhere for the people to go! I'm thinking panicking is something we should be doing right now!"

Paige bit her cheek, trying to stop her smile, while Phoebe kicked her under the table. Dean chose that moment to walk inside, wiping his hands on a red rag, with Sam behind him, covered in sweat from his run. They stopped in the doorway, trying to decide whether to walk in and take their chances or hide outside some more. Melinda looked over at them, pushing her hair out of her face again. Dean cleared his throat.

"Babe?"

She shook her head, letting out a long sigh as she dropped it back on the table. Dean glanced back at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. Piper sighed, pointing to the chair beside Melinda.

"Sit."

Dean sat, putting an arm around the back of Melinda's chair. Melinda lifted her head, pushing her hair back and rubbing her temples, where a dull, yet persistent ache had begun.

"The church just called. Long story short, there's nowhere for us to get married."

Sam and Dean let out a long "Oh" together, and Melinda sighed. Sam glanced around, while Dean rubbed Melinda's back. Phoebe and Paige kept exchanging glances, and Piper stood to putter around the kitchen some more. After a minute, Sam spoke up.

"Why don't you just have it here?"

Piper whirled back from cleaning the stove, dark eyes wide. Melinda lifted her eyes to Dean's, who pursed his lips. Phoebe and Paige exchanged a smile. Piper stepped from the stove, holding up her hands and shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"Oh no. No, no, no. That would not—just … No."

Melinda turned in her chair, facing her mother.

"Mom, we could have the wedding here."  
"Prudence Melinda, have you lost your mind?"

Melinda smiled, reaching back to grasp Dean's hand.

"Mama, it would be perfect. You know how much I love the Manor. I was born here. And now I could get married here."  
"Melinda, honey—"  
"You and Daddy got married here! And so did Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry."

Piper sighed, crossing her arms as she glanced out the window. Melinda turned back to Dean, who shrugged his shoulders. She bit her lip, and turned back to her mother. Phoebe elbowed Paige, who nodded. Piper looked back to Melinda, blowing out her breath.

"Oh, don't give me that look."  
"Come on, Mama. Please?"

Piper sighed, looking back out the window.

"It just … It will be so much work! We'll have to scrub this house and decorate."  
"We can do it! We're all living here anyway, so we can stay up late and everyone can pitch in."

Piper shot Phoebe a look, but Phoebe just smiled. She was a hopeless romantic, and always had been. Piper looked to Paige, searching for an ally, but Paige just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Pipes. I'm with them. Besides, Mel's right. I got married here, and it was romantic and wonderful, and—"  
"Oh, shut up, Paige."

Paige laughed, and Piper shot Sam a look. Sam looked down at the floor. Piper closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

"All right, fine."

Melinda jumped up, rushing to hug Piper. Phoebe and Paige just laughed, and Dean smiled as he watched Melinda. Piper pushed back from the hug, keeping Melinda at arm's length.

"I am not doing this all on my own, little girl."  
"You won't, Mama. I promise."

Piper smiled, reaching over to slap Sam's shoulder. He laughed, lifting a hand to rub it.

"Next time a brilliant idea pops in your mind, Sam Winchester, you can just keep your mouth shut."

Since Piper said the words with a smile on her face, Sam laughed. Piper let out a sigh, taking Melinda's hand and bringing her back over to the table.

"We have three days, and our work cut out for us. We need all available hands on deck, which means, all of you had best be ready to work. Let's rally the rest of the troops and get started."

* * *

Melinda taped up another box, stacking it on top of yet another one, blowing her bangs out of her face. Across the room, Kate looked up from scrubbing the baseboards and did the same thing to her bangs. Melinda smiled as Kate caught her eye.

"This is a tough job, huh, Katie?"

Kate nodded. She looked up and ducked as Chris and Dean came walking through, each holding the end of some piece of furniture, walking it out to the storage shed. Anna and Paris were right behind them, carrying armfuls of what kind of looked like dishes. Melinda gave Anna a look, and Anna smiled.

"Aunt Pearl's tea set!"

Melinda nodded, as Peyton came into the room.

"You!"

Melinda held up her hands, palms out, as Peyton stepped through the maze of crap on the floor to get to her. Kate sat back on her heels and watched.

"We need to talk."  
"Okay, look."  
"Don't give me that sh—"  
"Little ears, Peyt."

Peyton glanced behind her, and Kate smiled and wiggled her fingers. Peyton sighed.

"Hey, munchkin. Those baseboards aren't going to clean themselves."

Melinda sighed, thumping Peyton on the arm.

"Katie, ignore Aunt Peyton. She's a grouch."

Kate smiled, then went back to work, scrubbing the baseboards with all her might. Peyton waited until Kate finished up in the dining room, moving to scrub in the kitchen, where Piper and Phoebe were. Peyton turned to Melinda, who spoke.

"I know, and I am so sorry! I wanted to tell you, but yesterday was no good, and you were gone before I got up this morning."

Peyton sighed, running her hands through her mass of dark curls. She turned to Melinda, the look on her face hurting Melinda's heart.

"Why is he here?"  
"Peyton."

Melinda shook her head, looking at Peyton like she was crazy.

"He's Dean's brother."

Peyton held out her hands, and Melinda sighed.

"I know you've got … issues, but Peyton, come on. Did you really think we could have this wedding without Sam?"  
"A girl can dream, can't she?"

Peyton was running her finger over a box, speaking so low Melinda could barely hear her. Melinda blew out her breath, walking over and taking Peyton's hands.

"Look at me."

Peyton did, letting out a sigh. Melinda smiled, pushing a curl behind Peyton's ear.

"You are my best friend, and I love you so very much. I could not imagine getting married without you standing beside me. I honestly don't think I could do it, Peyt. That's what Sam is to Dean."

Melinda smiled.

"Sam is Dean's Peyton."

Peyton let out a laugh, but tears filled her eyes. Melinda let out a breath, pulling Peyton to her and hugging her. Peyton cried into Melinda's hair while Melinda rubbed her hands up and down Peyton's back.

"I just … I don't know what to do, Mel."  
"You still love him."

Peyton sighed, pushing back from Melinda's arms. Peyton's dark eyes met Melinda's blue ones.

"Of course I do. I can't just stop; I've tried."

Melinda took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Well, maybe this can be a fresh start for you two. Just give him a chance, Peyt. Do it for me."

Peyton took in a deep breath, sighing as she nodded and, at the most opportune moment, Sam stepped into the kitchen, a clear shot from the dining room where Peyton and Melinda stood. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, giving off a view of his ripped stomach. Peyton and Melinda both stood open-mouthed.

"Holy shit. Has he always been …"

Peyton just shook her head. Melinda closed her mouth, smiling.

"Well. My goodness."

They heard a peal of laughter, and Kate ran into the dining room, running and hiding behind Peyton's legs.

"Aunt Peyton, help me! He's gross."  
"Aw, come on, Katie. I just want a hug!"

Melinda laughed, letting it trail off as Sam met Peyton's eyes. Kate peeked around Peyton's legs, looking up at the sudden silence. Kate looked over to Melinda, who cocked her head, and Kate walked over to her. Melinda bent and lifted Kate to her hip, then silently walked to the kitchen. There, she set Kate down, and Kate looked up as Piper and Phoebe walked over. Phoebe put a hand over her heart.

"What's going on?"

Kate tapped her little foot on the floor.

"Well, Sam is all sweaty, and he tried to get me. I ran to Aunt Peyton, and now, they're just staring at each other."

Phoebe's wide eyes met Melinda's, who was smiling.

"Peyton didn't know Sam was here."

Phoebe's mouth opened and closed. She and Melinda leaned over, peeking through the door to see what was going on when Piper sighed.

"Come on. We've got too much to do to be eavesdropping. Little bit, back to the baseboards. Little sister, back to washing. Daughter, you can dry."

They all let out a sigh, then trudged back over to do their jobs. In the dining room, Peyton stood still, staring up at Sam. He had a soft smile on his face as he stared down at her. Finally, he spoke softly.

"Hey, Peyton."

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, all his emotions bubbling up in her. Sadness, joy, regret, longing. Most of all, love. She opened her eyes, smiling as tears filled them.

"Hey, Sam. It's good to see you."

His eyes drifted close as the sound of her voice, until he opened them again. He smiled.

"You're beautiful."

A blush crept into her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

They stared at each other for a minute, until Sam sighed.

"Peyton, I—"  
"Hey! I could use some help in here!"

Peyton and Sam looked towards the living room, where Phoenix had just yelled. Peyton looked back to Sam and smiled.

"I should go help her."

Sam nodded, and Peyton walked away. He clenched his eyes shut, moving a hand to rub at them.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it."  
"Hey, you owe me three quarters."

Sam turned to see Kate standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. He smiled back, then started for her, and she squealed as she took off running.


	10. My Last Name

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Ten_

_*Two Days Until The Wedding*_

Melinda walked outside, closing her eyes as she felt the sun hit her skin. She had a soft smile on her face, standing still for just a moment before walking out to the garage. It was empty, save for the Impala, resting in a corner. All the men were in the backyard, building, under Piper's watchful gaze, some sort of something for the wedding. Melinda wished she could remember what exactly it was, but her mind had been wandering, something completely understandable, since her wedding was in exactly 48 hours.

She stepped inside the garage, smiling when her eyes caught sight of the slightly bowed legs peeking out from underneath the Impala. She walked over, hearing Dean mutter a curse as he rapped his knuckles on something. Melinda went up on her tiptoes as she leaned over the opened hood, looking down and smiling when green eyes caught hers. A smile spread across Dean's face.

"Hey, beautiful."  
"Hey, you."

Dean slid out from under the car, catching the red rag Melinda tossed to him. He stood up with a groan, before leaning over to give her a kiss.

"What are you working on?"

Dean smiled.

"Nothing, really. Just making sure Baby's running smooth."

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"I know."

It was just busy work, something to keep his mind off the fact that his wedding was happening in just two days. Not that he was nervous or sweating it or anything. It just became a lot to think about if one began to think about it. Melinda completely understood, because she felt the same way. Dean walked back from washing his hands at the sink and took the bottle of water Melinda handed him.

"It's getting hot, Mel."

She smiled.

"Almost summertime in California has a tendency to do that, my love."

Dean smiled, wiping the sweat off his brow. Melinda bit her lip. Dean Winchester was hot as hell anyway, but throw him under a car and get him a little sweaty? Melinda could have jumped on him right then and there. 48 hours, she kept telling herself. She could hold out for 48 hours or so, couldn't she? Dean walked over and took a seat on the bench, and Melinda followed him. She sat beside him and Dean reached up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's on your mind, baby?"

Melinda smiled, closing her eyes as his hand drifted over her cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Lay it on me."  
"We're getting married."

Dean smiled, then clucked his tongue.

"I don't know, babe. That seems like a pretty big step, if you ask me."

Melinda laughed, punching him on the arm.

"You're such a jerk."  
"Hey, that's Sammy's line."

Melinda smiled, leaning over as he kissed her forehead.

"I just wanted to make you smile."  
"Well, you did. I love you."  
"Right back at ya."

She took a deep breath, then turned to face him, where they were sitting eye-to-eye.

"I wanted to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

Dean nodded, taking hold of her hands, giving her his full attention. She took another breath, then smiled.

"The women in my family keep their names. Ever since my Grams lost my Grandpa a long time ago. I don't know if she wanted to pay homage to him, or if she just liked his name, because she was married four times altogether. Maybe Halliwell was the best out of the bunch?"

Dean smiled, letting her go on.

"It was weird growing up, you know? Dad is Leo Wyatt, and I'm Melinda Halliwell. All the other little girls had their dad's last name, but I had my mom's. Not that I didn't love the name, but… It was just one more thing that set me apart from everyone else, you know?"

Dean nodded, and Melinda looked down at their hands, at the way Dean's fingers kept rubbing across her engagement ring. She didn't even think he realized that he was doing it. She smiled, and spoke softly.

"I've been raised to believe that I was a strong, independent woman that didn't need a man to 'take care of me.' And I am strong. I know that. But then you came along. And you … I need you, Dean."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You came in and you flipped my world upside down, and you made things different for me. Yeah, I never needed anyone before, but that changed. You know how it is. We're bonded. We are stronger together than we ever could be apart. Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I ever even breathed without you."

Dean stopped her by kissing her then. He held her face in his hands, and she held her hands on his thighs. He finally pulled back from her, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's the same for me, Mel. I made it where I didn't need anyone else. Well, other than Sammy. I didn't stick around, I didn't care. I wouldn't let myself. And then you … One sunny day, outside a little café, you knocked me on my ass. And by the time I figured out what had happened, it was too late. I was already in love with you, and—"  
"I know."

Dean sighed, closing his eyes. That still hurt to think about. How stupid he was, leaving Melinda in the middle of the night without so much as a note. He packed up everything he had, woke Sam, and hightailed it out of there. He meant to go back, to explain to her, but Sam had gone missing. And then Sam had been killed. And then Dean had made a deal, his soul in exchange for Sam's life. And then Dean only had a year to live. How could he go back to Melinda, soak her in the way he wanted to, love her the way he needed to, if he was just going to leave her again when his contract was up? So he stayed away, and her name became the last word on his dying lips.

"Hey."

He lifted his head to look at her, and she ran her hand across his cheek. He closed his eyes at the feel of her touch, and she leaned in to press her lips to his.

"Don't do that, Dean. Don't go back there."  
"Mel, I—"  
"It's over, honey. It's done, we've moved on, and I got you back. You're right here with me. And we're getting married in …"

Dean turned his watch for her to see it, and her mouth fell open.

"Like 47 hours and change."

He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. Melinda smiled, then looked him in the eye.

"I haven't even said what I came out here to say."

Dean smiled at her, then took her hands again.

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening."

Melinda looked down at their hands and took a deep breath.

"I love you, so very much. I wear this ring all the time so everyone can see, so they'll know that I belong to someone. To you. But I want some other way to show it."

Dean nodded, but his face seemed as though he wasn't following her. Melinda smiled.

"The women in my family keep their names. My Grams started it, when she wouldn't let my grandmother take my grandfather's name. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige continued the tradition. Jenny even kept her name for that year she was married to Paul. But Dean… I want to take your name, if you'll let me."

Dean's eyes widened, but a smile crossed his face. He nodded, and the smile grew.

"Mel, I … I'd love that."

She smiled, leaning over to hug him, and he put his face in her hair. She ran her hand over his neck, holding it there. After a minute, Dean spoke, not moving from her.

"What about your Grams? Won't she be mad?"

Melinda sighed.

"Probably so. I'll have to tell her. I should probably go and do that now, actually."

Dean nodded, leaning back enough to cover her mouth with his. He ran his hands through her hair, and Melinda smiled, breaking off the kiss by standing up. They just looked at each other for a minute, in silence, before she turned and walked inside. Dean closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh, rubbing a hand over his chest before standing up and going to see where Sam was.

* * *

Melinda walked into the kitchen, where Phoebe was stirring a big pitcher of iced tea. She glanced back, smiling when she saw Melinda.

"Hi, bride-to-be!"  
"Hi, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe set the spoon down on the counter, walking over and taking Melinda's hands as they sat at the table. Phoebe smiled.

"You nervous?"

Melinda let out a laugh.

"A little bit."

Phoebe nodded. Being an empath, like her daughter Peyton, Phoebe was able to read and feel other people's emotions. She could feel how excited and nervous Melinda was, and she simply patted Melinda's hand.

"You're going to be just fine. What's on your mind though?"

Melinda looked up, meeting Phoebe's dark eyes, and sighed.

"I … I want to do something."

Phoebe could tell Melinda needed to talk about something. That wasn't even the empath in her, either; that was from being an aunt and being as close as she and Melinda had always been. Melinda let out a sigh.

"Aunt Phoebe, I want to take Dean's name."

Phoebe blinked, and Melinda sighed.

"I know, the women in our family keep their names. And I respect that. Really, I do. But… All my life I've been different, you know? My cousins from you have such dark hair and features, and I'm so blonde. Anna and Jenny are so delicate and wispy, and I'm … not. When we were in school, all the other little girls, except for Peyton, all had their dad's last name."

Phoebe smiled as she rubbed Melinda's hand.

"That always has bothered you."

Melinda nodded.

"I've tried not to let it, but… That's not the reason why, though. I love him so much, Aunt Phoebe. You know."

Phoebe smiled and nodded. Oh, she did know. The love Melinda had for Dean was astounding, strong and lasting, almost as strong as his love for her. Melinda went on.

"I want some sign for the world to know how much I love him. I know I've got the ring, but I want to take his name."

Phoebe smiled again, leaning over to press a kiss to Melinda's forehead.

"Honey, if that's what you want, then I'll stand behind you, 100%."

Melinda smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe. I just … I'm worried about what Grams will say."

Phoebe's face fell, and she nodded.

"Oh. Yeah, I didn't think about … Oh, boy."  
"She's going to be pissed, isn't she?"  
"Most likely."

Melinda let out a sigh, and Phoebe patted her hand.

"Probably best to go ahead and get that out of the way, little Mel."

Melinda nodded, and went up to the attic. She used her powers to circle up some candles and light them, and she walked to the _Book of Shadows,_ opening to the familiar page, more out of ceremony than necessity. She didn't even read the spell; she didn't need to since she knew it by heart.

"_Hear these words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me,  
I summon thee.  
Cross now the Great Divide."_

Melinda watched as little bubbles of light appeared in the circle of the candles. They swirled and seemed to pop as Penelope Halliwell materialized. Well, not really. She didn't take on a corporeal form. Instead, she stayed in the circle, where she was mostly transparent.

"My darling Melinda."  
"Hi, Grams."

Grams smiled, and Melinda took in a breath. Grams, of course, knew about the wedding, because since the church canceled, Phoebe had talked Melinda and Dean into having Grams officiate their ceremony. Dean was a little wary of having his marriage ceremony performed by a ghost, but Melinda had persuaded him to go along with it.

In the circle, Grams crossed her arms, and Melinda smiled.

"Well, I know you didn't call me here just to look at me. Honey, the wedding is in a very short amount of time. There are things you should be doing!"  
"I know, Grams. I just … There's something I need to talk to you about."

Grams cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, darling?"

Melinda, after 28 years of dealing with the woman, knew how Grams was. She knew most, if not all, of her tricks, her thought processes. Therefore, she knew it would be easier to just bite the bullet and come out with it, instead of beating around the bush.

"Grams, I want to take Dean's last name."

Grams' eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell open. Melinda sighed, pushing on.

"I know that the women in our family usually keep their names, and I respect that, Grams. Really, I do. But I—"  
"You want to take his name?"

She said it like she couldn't believe it. Like it was some horrible news that broke her heart.

"You don't want to be a Halliwell anymore?"  
"What? Oh, Grams, no! I – I love being a Halliwell! I just … He's going to be my husband, and wives take their husbands' names. I just—"  
"You want to be traditional?"

Melinda smiled.

"Yes. I think—"  
"Well, that is just too bad, because Halliwells are not traditional. Not in that sense, at least."  
"Grams."  
"I'm sorry, honey. The Halliwell women are strong because we are _Halliwells_. It's a good, strong name, and evil fears it."  
"Winchester is just as strong, Grams, and evil is pretty fearful of it, too."

Grams shook her head.

"Melinda, you don't understand."  
"Grams, it's not like my powers are tied to the name or something. It's just a name! It's not that important, really."

Again, Grams looked as though Melinda had wounded her.

"I cannot believe this. My sweet baby, you are just breaking my heart."  
"Oh, Grams, come on."  
"No. I … I'm sorry. Either you keep your name, the way you are meant to do, or you find someone else to do this ceremony."  
"What? Grams."  
"I'm sorry."

She was gone, in the same flashes of light that she appeared in. Melinda stared at the circle, where the candles were still burning, and she started breathing hard. Tears filled her eyes, and she snuffed out the candles with a flick of her wrist. She walked over to the daybed, where Sam had been sleeping, and sat in front of it. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her head on them. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps.

"Mel? Are you up here?"

Melinda looked behind her, seeing Peyton standing just inside the doorway. Peyton caught sight of her peeking around the bed and walked over, not saying a word, but sitting down beside her. Melinda let her head fall, resting on Peyton's shoulder. They sat in silence for a minute, until Melinda sighed.

"I told Grams I want to take Dean's name."

Peyton nodded, and Melinda sighed again, speaking softer.

"And she told me that if I do, I need to find someone else to do the ceremony."  
"Oh, Mel. No."

Melinda nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, and Peyton sighed. She wrapped an arm around her as Melinda started to cry.

"Don't cry, Mel. We'll fix it."  
"How, Peyton? First the church falls through. Now my great-grandmother is acting as though I am bringing disgrace to the family name by not keeping the family name."  
"We can find someone else to do the ceremony."  
"I don't want someone else, Peyton. I want Grams to do it."

Peyton sighed, sending out a silent signal, hoping her mother or her sisters could catch onto it. And sure enough, a minute or so later, Phoebe walked in with Piper and Paige right behind her. They walked around the bed, Piper kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Hey. Hey, baby girl, what's wrong?"

Melinda brought her eyes to Piper's, whose heart almost broke at the sadness in the pools of blue. Tears slid down Melinda's cheeks.

"I told Grams that I want to take Dean's name."  
"You what?"

Melinda sighed, looking down.

"I want to take Dean's name. And I thought it would be best if I let Grams know ahead of time, and she completely flipped out. Mama, she said either I keep my name, like I'm supposed to, or find someone else to do the ceremony."  
"You have got to be kidding me."

Melinda shook her head, sighing and leaning back against the bed.

"I just … I don't know, Mama. First the church, now this? Maybe … Maybe this is a sign that we—"  
"Don't. Melinda, do not finish that sentence."

Melinda looked up at Peyton, who'd stood when their mothers had walked in. Peyton knelt back beside her, taking her hands.

"Mel, you and Dean are meant to be together."

Melinda nodded, rolling her eyes, and Peyton sighed.

"Listen to me. I know about love, and what you and Dean have is special, and frightening, and it's rare. You are meant to be. I've said it, Daddy said it, even Cas said it. All of this? This frantic, stressful wedding hell week? It's just details. This stuff means nothing in the face of what you and Dean have."

Melinda sniffed as she looked to the floor, then brought her eyes back to Peyton's. Peyton smiled, sitting beside her cousin.

"So the church fell through. Now you're getting married here, in the house that's always been so special to you. So apparently Grams fell through. Maybe this means that something better will happen."  
"Peyton, I… I wanted Grams to be the one to marry us. Like she did for Mom and Daddy."

Piper sighed, then walked over to the _Book._ She looked to Melinda.

"Light those babies up."

Melinda did, and Piper recited the spell Melinda had earlier. This time, though, no one appeared. Piper set her hands on her hips, looking up as she yelled.

"Woman, I know you're listening! You better show yourself, or so help me… Grams, come on! Stop being so damn stubborn!"

Still, no lights swirled. Melinda hung her head, and Phoebe moved to let Melinda lay on her lap. She sat up when lights began to circle, and all of them were still when the ghost appeared. Piper stepped forward.

"Mom?"

Patty Halliwell smiled at her.

"Hello, my girls."

Peyton and Melinda stood up, as always, taken aback by the beauty of their grandmother. Phoebe walked over to Piper, and Paige followed. Phoebe smiled.

"Mama, what are you doing here?"

Patty sighed, keeping the soft smile on her face.

"Mom is … not coming."

Melinda let out a breath, and Piper reached back to take her hand, pulling her forward where she could wrap her arms around her. Piper looked to Patty with fire in her dark eyes.

"You tell her that—"  
"I know, Piper. I know, and I will. In the meantime, as a sort of olive branch, I believe I have found someone else to perform your ceremony."

Melinda lifted her head from Piper's shoulder.

"What? Who?"  
"Me."

They heard the voice before they saw the person, and Piper's heart leapt into her chest. Lights swirled again, until Prue Halliwell stood beside her mother. Piper and Melinda smiled, and after the initial shock wore off, Phoebe, Peyton, and Paige did, too. Melinda stepped up.

"Aunt Prue?"

Prue smiled, her blue eyes shining as she looked at Melinda.

"Do you really think I'd miss your wedding, Little Prue?"

Melinda let out a laugh, and Prue looked to Piper.

"I have all the necessary credentials. I've been practicing my lines. I could marry them, if they want me to."  
"Yes! Oh, Aunt Prue, that would …"

Melinda smiled through her tears, and Prue nodded.

"Stop crying, sweetheart. Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. I'll be back tomorrow at 5:00, so we can run through everything at 5:30, before the big Rehearsal Dinner. And then, we'll have your wedding."

Melinda closed her eyes as she leaned back into Piper, who wrapped her arms around her. She looked over to her big sister, the one she missed so much and smiled.

"Thank you, Prue."  
"Hey, what are favorite aunts for?"

Phoebe and Paige rolled their eyes, but laughed. Prue took Patty's hand, as Patty smiled over to Melinda.

"Don't be mad at your Grams, sweetheart. She'll get over it soon enough."  
"Yeah, she just has to show her stubbornness for a while. It'll work out, Mel."

Melinda nodded, as the lights flashed once again. And as swiftly as they appeared, Prue and Patty were gone. Sighs of relief flooded the room, and Piper pressed a kiss to Melinda's forehead.

"Come on, honey. We've got flowers to do."

Melinda nodded, following her mother, aunts, and cousin down the stairs. When they had almost reached the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Melinda, who had been closest to the door, sighed.

"I'll get it."

The doorbell rang again, and she opened the door.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes."  
"Bobby!"

Melinda launched herself at the grizzled older man standing at the door. Bobby Singer caught her, smiling as he held her close to him. He sighed, closing his eyes, moving to whisper to her.

"It's good to see you, Mel."  
"I missed you, Bobby."

He smiled, letting her go and she took a step back. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she saw him, which was something Melinda found comforting. Bobby set his bag down inside the door and Melinda shut it behind him. He turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Now, where's that idjit you want to marry?"

Melinda laughed, looping her arm through Bobby's.

"Probably in the garage. Right this way."

They started to walk, and Bobby spoke quietly to her.

"Now, Mel, I got to ask. Why you want to marry Dean? You under some sort of spell? Possessed or something?"

Melinda had to stop, because she was doubled over laughing. As if on cue, Dean walked in, a smile on his face.

"Baby, what's so funny?"

He stopped when he saw who was with Melinda, the man he looked up to as the father figure he so desperately needed in his life. A smile spread across his face, and Bobby didn't even try to hide an identical one of his own. He opened his arms and Dean walked up, slapping Bobby on the back as he hugged him.

"It's good to see you, boy."  
"You too, Bobby."

Bobby pulled back to look at Dean, since the last time he'd seen him had been right before the night the Apocalypse started. Bobby nodded, and Dean smiled as Melinda walked up beside him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Dean, Leo said the …"

Sam's sentence trailed off as he saw the crowd in the kitchen. A smile, one of sadness and regret, one from a boy who knew he'd let down someone he loved, crossed his face and he glanced down to the floor.

"Hey, Bobby."  
"Sam."

Sam closed his eyes, and Bobby let out a sigh.

"Damn it, boy, come here."

Sam looked up in time to see Bobby step over to him and wrap his arms around him. Sam leaned to return the hug, pulling back after a second, looking Bobby in the eye.

"Bobby, I—"  
"I know, son. I know about everything. And it … I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not. But you know that. You don't need me telling you."

Sam nodded, and Bobby sighed.

"We'll fix it, Sam. Don't you worry."

Sam smiled and nodded, and Bobby clapped him on the shoulder before turning to Dean.

"Now, for some reason, this beautiful girl wants to marry you. You got her under some spell or something?"

Dean laughed, and Sam smiled as he spoke up.

"That's what I was thinking, Bobby. No way she'd want to marry this ugly dude without some sort of magical push."

Dean nodded, letting them go, as the men laughed and walked outside. He looked back at Melinda, who smiled and nodded at him, and he nodded back, winking at her as he walked outside. Melinda turned around, closing her eyes. Bobby's words kept going through her mind.

"_We'll fix it, Sam. Don't you worry."_

It was true, even though it didn't feel like it. And Melinda knew that somehow, in spite of all of the evidence to the contrary, it would be fine. They would fix it, and put the world back on track. But right then, Melinda had less than 40 hours until her wedding, and there were matters that were just a bit more pressing at the moment.


	11. Don't You Worry Child

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Eleven_

_*One Day Until The Wedding*_

Dean smiled as he lay in the bed. He'd unplugged the alarm, and sunlight was just beginning to peek through the slits in the curtains at the window. He was propped up on an elbow, watching Melinda as she slept. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow, her face calm and relaxed. Her lips were barely touching, looking so incredibly kissable that Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He'd been watching her for about an hour, soaking in how beautiful she was and the fact that this was the last time he'd lay in the bed with her without being married to her. He leaned over, gently pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back, watching as her eyes fluttered open, smiling when she saw him. He smiled back, speaking softly.

"Sleeping Beauty."

She made a little noise of contentment, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. He bent back, kissing her again, before lying down to put his head on her shoulder. She smiled, running her hand through his short hair, reaching her other hand down to link her fingers through his.

"It's Friday, Mel."

She took in a deep breath.

"Wow."

He leaned up to look at her, and felt the unexplainable feeling she was feeling. Fear snaked around his heart, squeezing tightly, until Melinda's eyes opened and she looked down at him.

"Oh, Dean, no! No, I'm not …"

She smiled.

"Honey, I'm not having second thoughts. I'm not going to back out. I just … We're getting married in like, 24 or so hours."

Dean just looked at her, and Melinda reached over to take his face in her hands.

"Dean Winchester, there is nothing in this world that I want more than to marry you. Don't you ever, for one second, believe that that's not true."

She leaned in, pressing her lips to his, until she felt him relax a bit. He rolled over and she followed him, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm so excited. I feel like a little kid on Christmas Eve, like I just can't wait until tomorrow. I am nervous, but not about whether or not I'm making the right decision. I know I'm making the right decision. It's just …"  
"I know, babe. I feel it, too."

Melinda nodded, moving closer to him. Dean wrapped an arm around her, holding her hand with his other. Melinda sighed and smiled.

"This is the last time we'll be together like this. The next time we're here—"  
"It will be as husband and wife."

They both started laughing, neither one really understanding why. When they had calmed some, Melinda sat up. Dean propped a pillow up behind him as he did the same. Melinda looked at him.

"So, tonight?"

Dean smiled.

"Sam and Bobby and I are going to a bar, I guess. And any of the guys who want to come can tag along, too."  
"Or all the guys. We're totally having a very girly slumber party here."

Dean smiled.

"Okay, then. Sam got us a hotel room."

Melinda nodded. The last time the brothers would be just brothers together. From tomorrow on, Dean would have Melinda, and for the first time in Dean's life, someone else's happiness and well-being would be ahead of Sam's. Melinda reached and took Dean's hand, and he smiled as he squeezed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Melinda smiled.

"So you and Sam and whoever will have breakfast, and—"  
"We'll be here around lunchtime?"

Melinda nodded.

"We'll get ready, and at six o'clock—"  
"You'll finally be my wife."

Melinda laughed again, reaching over to take Dean's face in her hands, bringing him close and kissing him. The bedroom door flew open, and Dean and Melinda looked to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"Tomorrow is the wedding!"

They laughed, and Kate came into the room, climbing up onto the bed, moving to sit in between them. Dean laid a hand on Kate's head and Melinda leaned to kiss her cheek.

"You excited, Katie?"

She looked to Dean with a huge smile on her face. She nodded, then looked to Melinda.

"So tonight is the … what is it again?"

Melinda smiled.

"The rehearsal supper."  
"Right. And what does that mean?"

Melinda laughed and Dean ran his hand over Kate's hair, making her turn to look at him.

"That means we're going to pretend like we're having the wedding, so everyone will know what they're supposed to do and where they're supposed to stand."

He bent down, whispering to Kate.

"That's so I don't look like a big doofus tomorrow."

She giggled and Melinda smiled over at Dean. He brought his eyes to hers and winked. Kate looked back to Dean with a big smile.

"I have a new dress to wear tonight. It's green."

Dean smiled.

"Did you know that my favorite color is green?"

Kate's mouth fell open and she smiled. She turned to Melinda, who smiled back as she held out her hands. Kate settled in the bed, scooting down, and Melinda and Dean did the same. A knock sounded at the door, and they turned to see Piper standing there.

"Um, have we forgotten that we have lots of stuff to finish up today? There is no time for lounging around in bed!"

Dean, Melinda, and Kate exchanged a glance, then threw the covers over their heads. Piper shook her head at the giggles that sounded from the bed, unable to do anything but smile.

* * *

The day, surprisingly, went really smoothly. Melinda and Dean were, understandably, no help at all, but everyone pretty much ignored them. Piper and Leo noticed, that if Melinda or Dean were starting to panic, which, again, was understandable, they would seek out Kate. They didn't even realize they were doing it, but the little girl would calm them down. Leo just smiled when he passed Dean and Kate, coloring at the kitchen table. Piper smiled as she passed Melinda and Kate, practicing tossing flower petals.

At 4:00, Melinda and Kate disappeared upstairs, to begin getting ready for the rehearsal. Piper had been cooking all day, with help from Paris, Phoenix, and Jenny. Leo and the guys had been putting the finishing touches on the arch, bringing it inside and helping set up, under Phoebe's command. Paige, Anna, and Peyton finished setting up the final decorations before they all dispersed to prepare for the rehearsal. Phoebe and Coop went to their apartment, Paige and Henry went to their house, Anna and Jenny to their apartment, and Matt to his place. Sam, Dean, and Bobby went to their hotel rooms, Phoenix and Paris to their apartment, and Peyton went upstairs, after Piper and Leo. Wyatt and Chris went to their grandfather's apartment, and he would be coming back with them.

* * *

Melinda sat on her bed, wrapped up in her bathrobe, looking out the window. Her hair hung in dripping blonde ropes down her back, and she stared out the window. Piper knocked at the door, gently, but Melinda didn't even hear her. Piper walked in, stopping when she saw her daughter. She smiled, then cleared her throat. Melinda glanced back and smiled.

"Hey, Mama."  
"Hey, you."

Melinda slid the door shut and Piper smiled, picking up a hairbrush as she walked over, taking a seat on the bed behind Melinda. She started gently brushing, and Melinda closed her eyes. Piper sighed.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

Melinda shook her head.

"I don't know, Mama. I know I'm doing the right thing. I love him so, so much. But I … I don't understand why I'm feeling this way."

Piper smiled.

"Honey, no matter how much you love him, and I know how much you do, this is a big step. I know we've been kind of playing it off, but this is a life-changing thing, Mel."

Melinda let out a breath, and Piper went on, still brushing.

"You are about to become Dean's wife. You're not going to be just Melinda anymore. You won't just be my daughter. You will belong to Dean, and he'll belong to you. Someone else is going to be putting you first, and you'll be putting him above yourself. It is scary as hell, but it's worth it. Oh, it is so worth it."

Melinda nodded, and Piper set the brush down.

"Hey. Turn and look at me."

Melinda did, and Piper took her hands.

"I went through this same thing when I married your dad. And you've heard the stories about that, so you know how my day went."

Melinda nodded and let out a laugh. Prue's astral self had taken over, and amid motorcycle riders, a murder charge, and Piper's own fears, the wedding had still occurred. Just instead of the mid-afternoon wedding, Piper and Leo had gotten married as the clock struck midnight. Piper smiled.

"And I wouldn't change a thing. It is scary to think about, and it's all right to be scared. It's all right to be nervous and worry. But if it happens for you the way it did for me, when you see him tomorrow, all of that will melt away. He's what's important, not the wedding or the ceremony or anything like that. And honestly, honey?"

Melinda met her mother's eyes, and Piper blinked back tears.

"You already belong to him. This is just a technicality."  
"Oh, Mama."

Melinda leaned over, and Piper wrapped her in her arms.

"I love you, Melinda. You have made my life so worthwhile. I am so proud of you and the woman you've become. You have saved the world so many times, and I know you're just getting started."

Piper leaned back, running a hand over Melinda's cheek and holding it there.

"I can see how much this boy loves you. I know for a fact that he'll be good to you, because if he doesn't, there is a line of people ready to kick his ass."

Melinda laughed through her tears, and Piper smiled.

"Try not to worry, okay? Everything will work out, one way or another."

Melinda nodded, a genuine smile on her face. Piper reached up to wipe her tears away, then smiled.

"Now. Who's in charge of your hair and makeup?"  
"Peyton."

Piper turned around, yelling for Peyton, who came to the doorway in her own robe. She smiled, walking in with an arsenal of makeup and hair products. Melinda walked to sit at her vanity, letting Peyton get to work.

* * *

Dean leaned over, gripping the back of a chair, letting out a long breath. Sam looked up from his laptop, shooting Bobby a glance. Bobby let out a sigh, standing up and walking over to Dean.

"Hey."

Dean turned his head to look to Bobby.

"You good?"

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam coughed at the table, and both men turned to look at him. Dean blew out a breath.

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam smiled, reaching over to take a drink from his bottle of water. Bobby let out a sigh, walking over to the window. He set his hands in his pockets, speaking softly.

"You know, when I married Karen, I was a nervous wreck. I honest-to-God never thought she'd agree to marry me when I asked her. But she cried and acted like I was giving her the moon instead of that little ring."

A soft smile crossed Bobby's face. Sam leaned back in his chair, listening as intently as Dean was.

"She wanted to get married in June. So we waited 'til then, and I let her do everything. She was in her element, let me tell you. She had the best time planning that wedding, and I just showed up when she wanted me to. 'Course, I would have been just fine doing it at the courthouse, but she wanted a wedding."

Tears were in Bobby's eyes, but he blinked them back.

"Not too many people came. I've never been one to have a lot of friends, so that wasn't exactly a surprise. I remember standing at the back of this church, tugging at my tie because it was choking me."

He let out a laugh then.

"And Jim walked in."  
"Jim?"

Bobby nodded as he glanced over at Sam.

"Well, you know him as Pastor Jim."  
"Pastor Jim did your wedding?"

Bobby nodded to Dean.

"Karen knew him, and she introduced us. The hunting stuff came later."

The boys nodded, and Bobby went on.

"Jim walked over, slapped my hands away from the tie, and he re-tied it. He looked me in the eyes and said, 'Bobby, stop being an idiot. You love her, don't you?' I told him I did, and he said, 'Then what the hell is the problem? She wants to marry you, for some reason only God understands. Get out there and marry that girl, and you take care of her for the rest of your life. If you don't, I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll never be able to forget it.'"

Bobby and the boys shared a laugh, and Bobby glanced back to them.

"Jim wasn't one to mince words, you know."

Dean and Sam nodded, having been on the receiving end of a few lectures themselves. Bobby looked back out the window.

"I followed him out the door, and I stood at the front of that church for what seemed like years. Then, the doors opened and there she was. The smile on her face …"

Bobby shook his head as he smiled.

"I'll never be able to forget it. She looked so damn happy, and I guess I won't ever understand why. And I realized, when she walked up that aisle and took my hands, that all the shit I was worried about earlier didn't mean a damn thing. All that mattered was Karen, and I promised her right then that I would do whatever it took to keep that smile on her beautiful face."

Bobby turned away then, the heartache evident on his face for just a moment. He looked over to Dean and cleared his throat.

"You love her?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I do."  
"Then what the hell is your problem?"

Dean smiled, glancing over to Sam, who nodded. Bobby stepped forward, setting his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"You go marry that girl, and you take care of her until you breathe your last. And if you don't—"  
"I know, Bobby."  
"Just so you do."

Dean smiled, and Bobby wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't be such an idjit, all right? Stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see tomorrow, when you see her walking to you."

Dean nodded, and Bobby gave him a push.

"Now go get in the shower. We can't be late for this."


	12. One More Night

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twelve_

_*One Day Until The Wedding*  
The Rehearsal_

Melinda stood in the mirror, a smile on her face. Peyton stood behind her, letting out a long breath.

"Well. I did a fantastic job, if I do say so myself."

Melinda's smile grew.

"Peyton, this …"  
"That cosmetology thing really worked out for me, huh?"  
"For real."

Melinda took a step back, sliding her hands over her dress. It was white and lacy, figure-hugging, with three-quarter length sleeves, and stopped just above her knees. She wore red high heels, because Dean, for some reason, liked seeing her in red. Her hair was pulled back from her face, her bangs pulled back in a braid that looped back to the messy bun that Peyton had artfully created. Melinda smiled again, and Peyton finished up her own lip gloss. Peyton's hair was loose around her face, and her dress was a sapphire blue. It was the same length as Melinda's, but strapless. Peyton's heels were silver, with straps that wove around her ankles.

"Peyton, that dress… Wow."  
"Mel, your dress is incredible."

Melinda smiled, and a quiet knock sounded at the door. Melinda flicked her wrist and the door swung open to reveal a smiling Kate. She skipped inside the room, and Melinda bent to give her a hug.

"Aunt Melinda, you look so pretty!"  
"Not as pretty as you, Miss Kate. I love your dress!"

Kate's smile widened, and she twirled, making her skirt float up around her.

"Thanks. It's Uncle Dean's favorite color."

Melinda glanced over at Peyton, and they shared a smile. Kate walked over between them, climbing up onto the bench seat of the vanity. Peyton and Melinda both put an arm around her, the three of them smiling into the mirror as Chris stepped into the room.

"Whoa. Do not move. Stay right there, just a second."

The girls did as he said, and half a second later, he walked back in, snapping a picture on his camera. He smiled, snapping another.

"I just couldn't pass it up. And _wow_."

Melinda, Peyton, and Kate all smiled, as Peyton lifted Kate off the seat, setting her back on the floor. Kate took Peyton's hand as they walked out of the room. Melinda turned to the mirror, checking her makeup and hair one more time, deciding she needed a little more lipstick. She looked down, rummaging through her—and Peyton's—makeup, faltering and dropping the tube of lipstick when she heard the voice come from behind her.

"You look exquisite."

Melinda gripped the edges of the vanity, closing her eyes. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was impossible, though. There was no way … Was it? She took a deep, shaky breath, her voice barely even a whisper.

"Cas?"  
"Open your eyes, Melinda."

She was almost panting, but she lifted her head, opening her eyes and looking into the mirror. She gasped when she saw the breathtakingly blue eyes behind her, the dark hair and chapped lips, the suit with the crooked tie, covered by the trench coat. Her breath came out shaky, and the angel in the mirror smiled. She shook her head.

"Cas, you … We thought you were …"  
"I know. I am sorry, but I couldn't come until now. One day I'll explain it to you."  
"You're really here?"

He smiled, nodding. She couldn't take her eyes from the mirror. She was afraid he'd disappear.

"If I turn around, will you still be here?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, speaking softly, and Melinda wanted to cry at the sound of his voice. She had missed that gravel-laced voice more than she'd realized.

"Yes, Melinda. I will."

She slowly turned, and her eyes filled with tears when she was looking up at the angel she'd missed so much, who was smiling down at her.

"Cas."

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him, and he hugged her back. It was a bit awkward, since Castiel wasn't exactly the best at regular human interactions. But for Melinda, it was absolutely perfect. She put her head on his shoulder, running her hand through the hair on the back of his head.

"I've missed you so much, Cas."  
"I know. I have missed you, too."

She let out a laugh as tears fell from her eyes. She let him go after a minute, stepping back and turning to the mirror.

"Oh, Peyton will kill me if I mess up her makeup."

She grabbed a tissue and looked into the mirror, surprised that her face didn't have black tear tracks running down her cheeks. She glanced over, smiling as Castiel read the tube of mascara.

"Waterproof?"

Melinda laughed, taking the tube from him and dropping it.

"Come on. We've got somewhere to be."  
"We do?"  
"Yes. I've got so much to tell you, Cas. Have you ever been to a wedding?"  
"No."

Melinda grinned as she slid her arm through his.

* * *

Dean took the glass of water from Piper, raising an eyebrow at her as he did. She let out a quiet laugh.

"I know. But we're trying to save the alcohol until after the rehearsal."  
"Wonderful."

Piper laughed, walking over to Sam. Dean downed his little glass in one gulp, completely missing the way Leo and Coop, who were talking and watching him, began to laugh. Dean set the glass aside and looked down at his hands, checking his sleeves, which were already rolled up to nearly his elbows. Sam stepped up behind him and spoke where only Dean could hear.

"Chill out, man."  
"That's easy for you to say!"

Sam laughed, sipping his little glass of water, looking up at the stairs. Down came Peyton and Kate, hand-in-hand, wearing gorgeous jewel-toned dresses. Dean smiled as he took the glass that Sam absently handed to him, shrugging his shoulders as he downed the rest of it. Sam swallowed, stepping over to the stairs. He was staring at Peyton, who was staring right back at him. Piper glanced over, catching Phoebe's eye, before they both looked back to Sam and Peyton. And Phoebe rushed over to intercept her husband, who was going for Sam. At the stairs, Sam swallowed again.

"Peyton, you … You look stunning."  
"Thank you, Sam."

A blush crept into her cheeks, making Sam smile. Kate was watching them, and when she cleared her little throat, Sam laughed and knelt down.

"And Miss Kate. You are absolutely gorgeous."  
"Thank you. Green is my Uncle Dean's favorite color."

Sam smiled, mainly at the possessive tone Kate had taken.

"I know."  
"'Cause you're his little brother."  
"That's right."

Kate nodded, then stepped off the stairs, going over to Leo and Coop, who, just as expected, fawned over her. Sam stood back to his feet, looking back to Peyton. He lifted a hand and she took it, stepping the rest of the way off the stairs. She smiled.

"Nice shirt, Sam."

He looked down, just then realizing that his button-up was almost the exact same color as Peyton's dress. He smiled, reaching to run a hand through his hair, realizing that Peyton was still holding his other one.

"Great minds think alike?"

Peyton just laughed, stepping over to her sisters. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, making Sam's breath catch in his throat, and spoke to Dean.

"Hey, Dean. Wait until you see her. If tonight is just a little taste of tomorrow…"

Peyton shook her head, and Dean shot Piper a look. She laughed, shaking her head. Dean felt a thump on his back, and he turned around, seeing Melinda's uncle Henry.

"Don't tell Piper."

Dean looked down, seeing the glass with the amber-colored liquid in it, and let out a sigh.

"Henry, you're a lifesaver."

Dean downed the whiskey, wincing at the burn, but welcoming it. And just that little bit took a bit of the edge off of his nerves. Phoebe stepped over to the stairs.

"Mel, sweetie, we need to get started. Prue should be here very soon."  
"I'm coming, Aunt Phoebe."

The crowd that had gathered stepped closer, where they all had a view of the stairs. And Peyton covered her mouth, and Sam and Dean stepped forward when they saw who was escorting Melinda down the stairs. Dean met them at the bottom step.

"Cas?"  
"Hello, Dean."

Dean stared for a moment, before reaching out and clenching Castiel's shoulder, while Melinda closed her eyes, the smile on her face wide. Sam and Peyton stepped up behind them. Peyton shook her head.

"Cas, how…?"

The angel smiled at her.

"It's a long story that I will tell one day. But today is about Melinda and Dean, isn't it?"

Peyton nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Castiel looked down, then over, meeting Leo's eyes. They nodded at each other, before Leo went back to talking to Coop. Castiel patted Dean's shoulder before turning to talk to Bobby. Dean stepped over to Melinda, catching her in a corner, away from everyone else.

"Mel, what—"  
"I don't know. I was just getting some lipstick, and he was there. I didn't hear him, didn't see it. I didn't think he was real at first, but …"

Dean shook his head, and Melinda squeezed his hand. He looked back over to her, then looked her up and down.

"God, Mel. You look …"

She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself, cowboy."

Dean smiled. He was wearing a white button down shirt, open at the throat with the sleeves rolled up. Melinda ran her hand down his bicep, and he grinned. She met his eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking, even if she hadn't been able to read his mind. A blush filled her cheeks, and he let out a quiet laugh. She stepped forward, looking behind him as she whispered in his ear.

"Two can play at that game, you know."

She slowly ran her foot up his leg, making his breath stutter. She pulled back, smiling.

"Oh, did you like my shoes?"

He looked down, letting out a little groan when he saw the heels.

"You know how I feel about red, Mel."  
"I know, baby. But just think. In, what, 24 or so hours?"

He let out a pained laugh and Melinda leaned in to kiss him. He held a hand on her jaw, until Paige walked by them, clearing her throat. Melinda laughed as Dean kissed her forehead, and Phoebe stepped up, clapping her hands.

"All right. It is almost five, so let's get in our places."

Melinda walked over, sitting in one of the chairs at the front of the sunroom. She and Dean had decided to get married there, where they could watch the sunset through the tall windows. Paris came to sit beside her, and Anna and Jenny sat behind them. Matt, Wyatt, and Bobby walked up, taking their seats, and Castiel sat beside them. Chris walked around, snapping pictures. Soft music began playing as Henry and Paige walked in, taking their seats near the front. Phoebe and Coop were next, followed by Piper and her father, Victor.

After a second, the music changed, and Prue appeared beneath the arch. Peyton appeared from the left, and after a moment, Sam came in from the right. They met in the middle, where the aisle had been set up. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and Phoebe put a hand over her heart. She also reached down to take Coop's hand, which he had balled into a fist. Finally, Peyton stepped closer to Sam, and he turned, offering his arm. She linked her arm through his, and they slowly made their way down the aisle. Sam smiled, leaning over and barely whispering.

"You nervous?"  
"Not really. What do I have to be nervous about?"

Sam laughed, and Peyton spoke again.

"Just don't let me fall."

They made it to the front, and Sam turned to her, taking her hands.

"I won't let you fall, Peyton. I promise."

Her heart was up in her throat, and she just stared at him until he let go of her hands, stepping over to take his place in front of the arch. Peyton let out a breath, putting a hand over her stomach as she stepped over to her spot. She met Melinda's eyes, and Melinda smiled softly. They looked back down the aisle, and waited. Melinda looked to Peyton, who shrugged her shoulders. She looked back down the aisle, and still, nothing. Melinda stood up.

"Excuse me."

She walked to the back of the room, stepping off to the left. She looked around, calling out softly.

"Kate? Sweetie, where are you?"

Kate peeked her little head around the doorway and Melinda smiled as she walked over.

"Honey, this is your cue."

Kate let out a sigh and Melinda knelt down.

"Hey, pretty girl. What? What is it?"

Kate looked to Melinda, her eyes wide.

"Aunt Melinda, I don't think I can do this. I'm scared."

Melinda's heart just melted.

"What are you scared of, sweetie?"

Kate just looked down, not meeting Melinda's eyes. Melinda smiled, gently moving her hand to lift Kate's chin.

"Katie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't be mad, and neither will Uncle Dean. I promise."

Kate sighed, and Melinda leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Tell you what, though. What if we got Dean to walk in with you?"

Kate looked up at Melinda then, with hope in her blue eyes.

"Do you think he would?"

How Melinda wasn't crying then, she didn't know. She smiled at Kate instead, standing up and offering a hand.

"Well, let's go ask him."

Melinda led Kate over to the right side of the room, which Kate had named the boys' side. And, a minute later, Melinda walked back to her seat. Phoebe and Piper gave her looks, and Melinda smiled.

"Little change of plans. Can we restart that music?"

Prue wiggled her fingers and the music restarted. Everyone looked back and smiled as Dean stepped out from the right side, waiting. Kate stepped out from the left, and took Dean's hand. He held her little basket between his fingers, and she pulled out petals, dropping them beside her as she walked. They got to the arch and Dean knelt down, handing Kate the basket. Kate looked down the aisle, and all the petals rose, converging together before sliding back into her basket. She smiled and looked back to Dean, leaning over to kiss his nose before she took her place beside Peyton. Dean smiled, looking down, before standing up and walking beside Sam, who slapped him on the back. Chris walked around, smiling to himself as he looked at the pictures on the camera.

The music changed again, and everyone stood up. Leo and Phoenix began walking down the aisle, because it was bad luck for the bride to play her role in her own rehearsal. Melinda smiled as Phoenix winked at her, before stopping just ahead of the arch. Prue smiled as Phoenix stepped up to take Dean's hands, and they laughed their way through the ceremony. They went through their lines twice, just to be sure, before breaking for dinner.


	13. She's Got This Thing About Her

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Thirteen_

_*One Day Until The Wedding*  
The Dinner_

Dean sipped his Scotch and water, something he normally didn't drink. Leo had insisted he try it, and Dean had to admit, it wasn't half bad. Of course, shooting straight Jack at your own wedding rehearsal probably wasn't the brightest idea, so it was probably good for Dean to stick to the Scotch. Melinda reached for her glass of wine, her fingertips gently brushing his arm as she did. Dean smiled, waiting until she'd taken a sip and set her glass back down before he took her hand, kissing her fingers. She gave him a smile, leaning over to kiss him, but stopping when she heard the ding of a fork on a glass. Everyone turned to see Chris standing up.

"I've heard that, at things like this, the families are supposed to give toasts. So I decided I'd start off."

He smiled, turning to look at Dean and Melinda.

"I've spent a long time hating Dean Winchester."

Dean hung his head as laughter sounded through the room. Melinda groaned, laying a hand on Dean's arm. Chris went on when the laughter died down.

"You all know their story. It's a classic, really. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy screws up miserably and loses girl. But their story … This one is different."

Chris looked back to Dean and Melinda, smiling.

"Instead of the girl giving up on the boy, which, in my opinion, is what she should have done, the girl refused. She tried to convince everyone, even herself, that she didn't love him. But honestly… I think we all knew the truth."

Chris looked down and Melinda moved to lay a hand on Dean's arm. Chris looked back up, speaking softer.

"I've spent a lot of time hating Dean Winchester. For things he did, yes. But the main reason, I've come to realize is because I don't think he's good enough for my sister. And then I realized, I don't think anyone would ever be good enough for her."

Chris smiled.

"I've always felt responsible for her. I was three when she was born, but I can still remember Mom and Dad telling me: 'Watch your sister.' 'Chris, be easy with her.' 'Help your sister.' I was the one who beat up the boys on the playground when they called her names. I was the one who helped her learn to ride a bike. I was the one who helped her through Algebra."

Melinda had tears in her eyes when Chris turned back to look at her.

"I've always been the one to look out for her, to protect her. It's hard for me, knowing that's about to be someone else's job. But I'm certain, without a shadow of a doubt, that Dean will do it. I can see it when he looks at her, how much he loves her. And I know he'll be good to her, because if he isn't …"

Chris turned to look at Dean.

"I will kick your ass. Again."

Laughter spread through the room, and Chris raised his glass.

"To Mel and Dean. I love you, and I wish you the best."

Everyone raised their glasses, with choruses of "To Mel and Dean!" ringing through the room. Melinda stood up as Chris walked over to them, and a tear slid down her cheek as she hugged her brother. Chris turned to whisper in her ear.

"I know he'll be good to you, Mel, and I hope that you're always happy. I love you, little sister."  
"I love you, Chris."

Chris kissed her cheek, turning and walking away, but not before Melinda saw how his dark eyes were shining with tears.

* * *

The clinking noise sounded again, and Bobby stood to his feet. Dean let out a quiet groan and Melinda laid a hand on his arm. Bobby put his hand in his pocket.

"I've known Dean for a long time. We met when he was four, when he was so little, but he acted so grown up. As long as I've known him, Dean has done just one thing: Take care of his brother."

Sam smiled as he looked down at the table. Peyton watched him, feeling the sadness he felt, the way he felt like he'd let his brother down, that he'd let everyone down. Peyton sighed, reaching under the table and lacing her fingers through Sam's. He looked up, over to her, but she kept looking at Bobby. Sam, after a minute, did the same.

"A couple of years ago, Dean showed up at my house with his brother, like he always does. But this time, they had a couple of tagalongs with them. Melinda and Peyton."

Melinda and Peyton shared a smile, then turned back to Bobby.

"The first time I met Melinda, I knew she'd done a number on Dean. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart. And she understood our lifestyle. That don't ever happen, not for a hunter. Dean just got lucky, I guess. And for the first time, I saw him do something other than look out for Sam."

Bobby sighed, then smiled.

"Mel made him laugh. She would go outside with him, help him work on the car. He let her touch the car; that's when I knew it was serious."

Everyone laughed then, especially Dean and Melinda. Bobby went on.

"He slept peacefully, I think for the first time since I'd known him. He was a sharper hunter, better than before, but more important than that … He was happy. Hunters aren't known for their bright personalities. I'd seen Dean smile before, but I never saw him as happy as I have since Mel came along."

Melinda leaned over, putting her head on Dean's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Bobby turned to look at them and smiled.

"I think of Sam and Dean as my boys. We may not be blood, but we're family all the same. And now… I guess I got my girls, too. I—I love you, Mel. Take care of my boy, now. You hear?"

She nodded, and Bobby raised his glass. The chorus of "To Dean and Melinda" sounded again, as Dean stood up and hugged Bobby, and Melinda kissed his cheek.

* * *

Wyatt stood up, sliding a hand in his pocket.

"Mel's my baby sister. I haven't been as close to her as Chris has, but I've still watched out for her. I've protected her, sometimes in ways that I don't even think she realized. Mom and Dad know this, but Mel?"

She was watching him, and he smiled. He hung his head a little, a smile on his face.

"When you went off to college, you and Peyton shared a dorm. And I, um… I sat outside your dorm every night for that first year, in my car, just … just in case you needed something."

Melinda covered her mouth with her hand as tears gathered in her eyes. Wyatt brought his eyes to hers, smiling softly.

"I've always felt responsible for keeping the family safe. So I was always kind of busy doing that, you know? Chris took care of you, but I … I helped some, too. Chris taught you things that everyone needs to know, skills to help you be productive in society. I taught you how to pick a lock with just a paperclip."

Laughter spread through the room as Wyatt went on.

"Even though Dad told me not to, I taught you how to hot-wire a car. And … how to get the coins out of a vending machine."

Wyatt's cheeks were red now, and Melinda just laughed. When the laughter had died down, Wyatt sighed.

"I am so proud of you, Mel. You are strong and beautiful, and I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Dean."

Dean smiled, looping an arm around Melinda and nodding.

"And Dean, I … I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for my daughter."

Wyatt looked down, smiling at Kate. He laid a hand on top of her head.

"She already calls you 'Uncle Dean,' so tomorrow's just a technicality for her. I can see how much she loves you already, and I … I think you feel the same."

Dean nodded, as a tear slid down Melinda's cheek. Wyatt raised his glass.

"Here's to my baby sister. May you always be as happy as you are right now. And I hope you know how much I love you, little Mel."

Wyatt nodded, as everyone drank from their glasses. He walked over and Melinda caught him in a hug.

"I love you."

Wyatt smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Mel. I don't feel like I've told you that enough."  
"I've always known, Wyatt. You don't have to say it; you show it so much."

He pulled back, sighing and smiling.

"Kate's made me see that I need to say it more, though. And I need to tell you thank you for the way you are with Kate."

Melinda shook her head, smiling as she gripped his hands.

"You don't have to thank me for that. She's my niece. I know she's your daughter, but she belongs to me, too."  
"And now to Dean."

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Dean, too. We love that little girl, Wy. And you, too."

Wyatt leaned over, kissing Melinda's cheek. He leaned to shake Dean's hand, then walked off. Piper stood, excusing herself to follow her oldest son.

* * *

Phoebe stood up as Melinda and Dean sat back down. Phoebe smiled.

"I was going to try to do this without crying, but I think we all know that's not going to happen."

Tears gathered in her eyes then, as she turned to her niece.

"I remember when Piper was pregnant with you. We just knew that this one had to be the little girl she'd long ago seen. Not that we didn't love your brothers, but this family is sort of female heavy, you know?"

Dean, Sam, and the rest of the men nodded eagerly, making the women laugh. Phoebe went on.

"Shortly after Piper told us that she was pregnant again, I found out that I was, too. We grew to be even closer during our pregnancies, and my baby was born exactly two weeks before Piper's. And our little girls got to be best friends. That meant that at least every weekend, Mel and Peyton were either at my house or Piper's. And our Mel didn't always like to sleep."

Melinda smiled as she looked down at the table. Dean reached over, laying a hand on her leg. Phoebe glanced over at Melinda and smiled.

"We had many a conversation when she couldn't sleep, or over a cup of coffee before anyone else was awake. She came to me with things she couldn't talk to anyone else about. And I cherished those times."

A tear rolled down Phoebe's face. Peyton took in a shaky breath. She could never control her empath power around her mother. They were so closely linked that Peyton could never block Phoebe completely, and vice versa. Sam took Peyton's hand under the table as a tear fell down her cheek. She gripped his hand, then looked back up to her mother.

"Mel and I used to talk all the time about her finding her prince. All little girls dream of the prince, riding up on a white horse to rescue them. And when she met Dean… I had this nagging suspicion that he just might be the one we'd been waiting for. His Impala isn't exactly a white horse, but…"

Laughter sounded again, as Dean hung his head, smiling. Phoebe turned to face them.

"Mel, I am so proud of you. You have done so many great things, and I know you've still got more to do. I have had the pleasure of helping to raise you, and girl... You are amazing."

She had to stop, since tears were rolling down her cheeks. Coop scooted his chair closer to her, reaching up to take her hand. Phoebe nodded, speaking to Dean.

"Dean, you are a good man. I could tell the moment I met you. I know you'll take good care of our girl. I can feel how happy you both are, and I pray that you always stay that way."

She raised her glass, nodding to them before taking a sip. Melinda stood up, meeting Phoebe halfway as she walked to the table. Dean stepped out, following Melinda and wrapping Phoebe in a hug once Melinda was finished. Phoebe couldn't say anything; she just looked at them, smiling with tears in her big, dark eyes, before turning back to sit with her husband.

* * *

Melinda sat back at the table, gently wiping her eyes with a napkin. Leo stood up, and Melinda let out a groan.

"Oh, I don't think I can handle this."

Leo laughed.

"Don't worry. I don't think I can, either. So I'll just save mine for tomorrow. Everyone, we've put a little something together outside, if you want to follow me?"

Everyone stood to their feet, and Dean smiled as he held out a hand to Melinda. Her face was confused as she took his hand, standing to her feet and following Leo. They stepped outside and Melinda gasped.

"Oh my God. You … How?"

Dean smiled as he walked up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I heard a little rumor that you wanted something like this? Nice and romantic?"

Melinda shook her head, looking around. Just as she'd wanted, as she'd dreamed, the backyard had been transformed into what looked like a fairyland. Lights twinkled from nearly every surface, from the trees, strung up overhead. Flowers were everywhere, in the garden, naturally, but set up in bowls and tubs as well. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the yard. Melinda let out a breathy laugh, as Dean kissed her cheek. He took her hand, pulling her behind him.

"Let's try out the dance floor, shall we?"

Melinda followed him, stopping on the floor.

"You want to dance?"

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, why not? After all…"  
"It's our only wedding, I know. So you keep saying."

Dean laughed as music started to play. Melinda smiled, then sighed.

"Oh. _Unchained Melody_. I love this song."

Dean smiled as he stepped closer to her, pulling her close to him.

"I know."

As the music continued, Dean wrapped an arm around Melinda's waist. With his other hand, he linked his fingers through Melinda's, moving their hands to hold against his chest. She moved as closely as she could to him, letting out a breath. They began to slowly sway, every once in a while taking a step. She laid her head against his chest, where her forehead was touching his neck.

"Dean, I don't know … This is…"  
"I know, baby. I know."

Everyone hung back, watching the two of them, letting them have this moment. Peyton shivered, not because she was cold, but because that was all she could do with the emotions coming at her from the dance floor. Sam slid up behind her, standing as close to her as he could. She let out a sigh, relaxing back against him, at the warmth he radiated around her.

Melinda sighed in Dean's arms. She moved her hand from his, moving to link her arms around his neck. Dean moved his other hand down, wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She let out a breath as she moved her cheek to his.

"I waited for you. For so long, I hoped you would come and find me. And you did. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but… God, I love you, Dean. With everything I have in me, I love you."

He let out a shaky breath, tightening his grip on her.

"I love you, Mel. For a long time, I was searching for you, and I didn't even realize it. You think you were lucky to find me, but baby… I'm the lucky one. I can't believe that you're with me, that you agreed to marry me. I keep thinking one day you'll wake up and come to your senses, but …"

She pulled back, just enough to look at him. She shook her head, then leaned in to press her lips against his. From somewhere behind her, she thought she might have heard the snap of a camera. Honestly, in that moment, a hundred fireworks could have gone off, followed by a million bombs, and she never would have heard them. All that mattered in that moment was Dean, and the feel of his arms around her. Cheers sounded from the crowd, and Melinda smiled against Dean's lips. He moved his hands, wrapping them around her as he dipped her, as the cheers grew louder. Melinda brought her hands up to his face, and her ring sparkled in the moonlight as the final notes of the song came through the speakers.


	14. The Night Before

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Fourteen_

_*One Day Until The Wedding*_

They danced for a long time, until Piper stepped up, pausing the music right in the middle of _Y.M.C.A._ Dean started clapping, since he hated that song, and Melinda laughed at him. She looked over, a smile crossing her face when she saw Kate, sound asleep against Sam's shoulder. He held her in his big arms, and Peyton stood right beside them. Wyatt walked up, touching Sam on the back, and Sam passed Kate to him. She linked her little arms around Wyatt's neck, and he patted her back as he carried her inside, up to bed. Piper looked to Melinda and smiled.

"Well, it's getting close to midnight. You know what that means."

Melinda smiled, turning to Dean. He smiled, opening his arms as she walked into them. She held a hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"The next time I see you…"  
"I'll be marrying you."

She shook her head against his, letting out a laugh.

"Have we lost our minds?"  
"A long time ago, Mel."

She laughed again, and Dean took her face in his hands as he kissed her.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you. Don't have too much fun tonight."

Dean let out a laugh.

"You either. Get some rest."  
"You know I can't sleep without you beside me."  
"Just try, babe. And tomorrow…"

She laughed, and Sam and Chris walked over, each taking one of Dean's arms and walking him backwards. Melinda let out a laugh as Peyton came and draped an arm around her shoulders. Dean smiled and called out to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mel."

She smiled.

"I'll be the one wearing white."

Sam and Chris took him around the corner of the house and Melinda let out a sigh. Peyton rubbed her arm.

"Come on. We have girly movies and popcorn and pajamas and we'll paint each other's nails and braid each other's hair and have fun, fun, fun at our slumber party."

Melinda laughed as they stepped into the kitchen. She and Peyton slid off their heels, letting out matching sighs of relief. They walked upstairs to Melinda's bedroom, changing into their pajamas, and Peyton let Melinda's hair down. Just as she'd suspected, it curled gently, making Melinda even more beautiful than usual.

They made their way downstairs, just as Paris walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, there you are! Come on."

They walked into the living room, where pillows were everywhere, and Phoenix and Anna were already on the floor, looking through movies. Jenny came in with a tray, and Melinda laughed as she set it down.

"Are you kidding me?"

Jenny put her hands on her hips.

"You think we can have a bachelorette-ish slumber party without margaritas? Come on, Mel!"

Melinda laughed again, shaking her head, until Paris handed her a glass.

"We're not planning on more than two each. Not going anywhere near as hard as we did the other day."

Groans sounded through the room, memories of the horrible hangovers they'd all suffered. Melinda gave her margarita a look, then shrugged her shoulders as she took a drink. The girls laughed, but followed her lead. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked in, climbing onto the couch, and Phoenix popped a DVD into the player. They all settled in, sipping their margaritas and watching _The Princess Bride._

* * *

In Matt's apartment, what his sisters had named Bachelor Central, Dean leaned over the pool table, lining up his shot, smiling as the ball rolled right into the pocket. Matt let out a groan, slapping a twenty onto the edge of the table.

"Bastard."

Dean laughed, and Sam handed him a beer. Wyatt took the beer out of his hand, handing him a shot instead.

"Let's loosen him up a little. How 'bout it, Dean?"  
"Oh God, yes."

Dean threw back the shot, wincing at the burn and letting out a breath. Wyatt laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Matt, you up for another round of pool?"  
"Oh, hell no. Not with that shark."

Dean laughed again, and Wyatt steered him toward a table. Coop shuffled a deck of cards, and Dean sat down between Leo and Henry. Matt, Wyatt, and Sam came and sat down, joining Chris, who was already sitting. Coop smiled.

"All righty, boys. Little bit of Texas Hold 'Em okay with everyone?"

They all nodded, and Coop handed out chips, then dealt the cards.

* * *

"You know, I always wanted to be Buttercup."  
"Who didn't, Mel?"  
"What would you do if tomorrow, instead of saying 'I do', Dean said 'As you wish'?"

Melinda laughed, looking over to Paris.

"What do you think I'd do, Cupid?"

Paris let out a laugh, finishing off her margarita. Phoenix held up her hands.

"Look! Look how pretty."

The girls all oohed and ahhed over her now-painted nails. Jenny moved over to Melinda.

"Want me to do yours, Mel?"

Melinda nodded, moving her feet to Jenny. Anna held out a hand.

"Wait a minute. Do you have everything you're supposed to have?"

Melinda, and the rest of the girls, gave Anna a confused look. She smiled.

"I mean the something borrowed, something blue stuff. You know."

Melinda nodded, looking back to her mother. Piper smiled from her spot on the floor, where Phoebe was braiding her hair.

"The dress is new."  
"However, the veil was Mama's. So that's my borrowed."

Melinda smiled at Piper, who winked at her.

"I have a pearl bracelet that Grams' mom wore for her wedding, so that's the old."  
"And her shoes are a beautiful Tiffany blue."

Melinda bumped Peyton with her shoulder.

"You are going to steal those shoes before all is said and done, aren't you?"  
"They're gorgeous, Mel. Hey, maybe I can borrow them for my wedding! Oh, who are we kidding? That's never going to happen."

Everyone let out an "Aw" and Melinda put an arm around Peyton.

"Come on, Peyt. You'll find him. Hell, if I can marry Dean Winchester, you're bound to find your guy."

Laughter rang through the living room and Paige stood up.

"Okay, are we wanting to go sappy sad, with _Steel Magnolias _or _The Notebook_? Or would we rather do obnoxiously cute musical, like _Mamma Mia!"_

Melinda smiled.

"_Mamma Mia! _I can't handle sappy sad tonight."

Peyton leaned over to kiss Melinda's hair. Paige smiled as she switched the movies.

"Well, just get ready. I'm planning on singing, and singing loud."  
"Uh, it's ABBA. Who isn't going to sing loud?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders as everyone else laughed.

* * *

Leo let out a groan, tossing his cards on the table as Henry smiled.

"Poker's never been your thing, brother-in-law."  
"Shut up, Henry."

Henry laughed, tossing some chips into the middle of the table. Matt shook his head.

"I fold."  
"Yeah, me too."

Wyatt set his cards down, stretching his arms behind him. Sam tapped a finger on the table, then tossed some chips in. He looked to Dean, who smiled and tossed his own chips in. Chris shook his head and laid his cards down. Coop let out a laugh, then laid his cards down, too. Henry smiled.

"Well, boys. Looks like it's just us in this."

Henry glanced at his cards again, then tossed a chip on the table, looking to Sam, who nodded.

"Call."

Sam tossed the chip in, then turned to Dean. Dean looked at his cards, then to Henry and his brother. He was fairly sure he knew what Henry had in his hand, but Sam… He'd learned the hard way that Sam had the best poker face of anyone he'd ever seen. Dean shook his head, laying his cards on the table.

"Fold."

Henry smiled, turning his attention to Sam.

"What do you say, Winchester? We sweetening the pot, or you ready to go now?"

Sam smiled, then shrugged his shoulders. Henry nodded slowly, then tossed a couple more chips in the middle. Leo let out a low whistle, and Sam matched the bet. Henry smiled, then laid his cards down, a huge smile on his face.

"Straight, in diamonds."

Sam nodded, not letting his emotions show on his face. Everyone started to congratulate Henry, everyone except Dean. He gave Sam a look, and Sam smiled. He set his cards down, and when Dean let out a laugh, everyone turned to Sam.

"You're shitting me."

Dean laughed harder at Henry's face. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Royal flush."

Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Little brother's always been a bit of a card shark. Guess I should have warned you boys."

Leo shook his head, smiling wide as he walked by Sam, slapping him on the back.

* * *

Melinda blinked her eyes wide, dozing for about the third time in ten minutes. She looked around as she stretched her arms, catching her mother's eye. Piper smiled at her.

"Go on to bed, sweetheart."

Melinda yawned, gently moving a sleeping Peyton off of her shoulder. Anna was sprawled on the couch, and Jenny was on the floor beside her. Phoenix had her head in her mother's lap, and Phoebe had her head on Paris' shoulder. Paige was in a chair, huddled under a blanket. Melinda looked back to Piper, yawning again.

"What time is it?"

Piper looked over to a clock.

"Almost 3:00."

Melinda looked over at the TV, and Piper smiled.

"None of you made it past the opening scene."  
"I remember dancing and singing through all of _Mamma Mia!_, right?"

Piper nodded.

"And then we decided to continue the musical theme with _The Sound of Music_, remember?"

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"And I didn't even get to see the _Do, Re, Mi_ scene."  
"You can practically recite it anyway, kid."

Melinda smiled and stood to her feet. She stretched again, going up on her tiptoes, then walking over by Piper. Piper stood up from her spot on the couch, careful not to disturb Phoebe and her girls. Piper walked to Melinda, running a hand over her hair before cupping Melinda's face in her hands. Tears were in Melinda's eyes.

"Don't."

Piper smiled, wiping her thumb under Melinda's eye, catching the tear that fell.

"I'm not. Don't you cry, my sweetheart."  
"I'm not sad. I just …"  
"I know. But everything is okay."  
"I know it is. I just …"

Piper just smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Melinda's forehead. She understood exactly what Melinda was going through. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close.

"I know it's hard, damn near impossible really, but try to relax."

Melinda sighed, and Piper let her go, keeping hold of her hands.

"Stop worrying."  
"I'm not—"  
"Oh, don't even."

Melinda smiled, leaning in for another hug. Piper smiled and ran her hand over Melinda's hair. After a few minutes, Melinda pulled back, nodding. Piper moved a hand under Melinda's chin.

"You are dead on your feet. Go on to bed."

Melinda nodded, and Piper pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Melinda squeezed her mother's hand, then turned and walked upstairs. She walked into her bedroom, leaning up against the door as she pulled it shut behind her. God, she missed Dean. She eyed the bed, seriously wondering if she'd even be able to sleep without him beside her. She sighed, pushing off the wall and going to pull the covers back, before climbing in the bed. She was leaning to turn off the lamp when she heard a quiet knock at the door. She sat up in the bed, looking over as the door swung open slowly, and Kate peeked her head in the room. Melinda smiled.

"Munchkin, what are you doing up? It's late."

Kate rubbed her eyes as she stepped inside Melinda's room.

"I had a bad dream."  
"Aw, baby, I'm sorry."

Kate stepped further into the room, putting her hands behind her back and turning one little foot.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Melinda smiled, pushing the covers back.

"Of course you can. Come on."

Kate smiled and ran in on her tiptoes, climbing into the bed and snuggling in close to Melinda. Melinda smiled and shut off the light. After a moment of silence, Kate spoke quietly.

"Aunt Melinda?"  
"Yeah, babe."  
"Do you miss Uncle Dean?"

Melinda smiled.

"I do. Very much."  
"Well then, why isn't he here?"

Melinda rolled over on her side, and Kate snuggled in closer.

"Dean is off with the boys because it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. So, I'm going to need you to be my lookout tomorrow and make sure Dean doesn't sneak around and try to see me before he's supposed to, okay?"  
"Okay!"

Melinda let out a laugh, ending it with a yawn. Kate did the same thing, and Melinda draped an arm across her.

"Go to sleep, Katie. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"Okay. Good night, Aunt Melinda."  
"Good night, sweetheart."

Kate took in a deep breath, and after a moment, Melinda did the same. They drifted off to sleep, already caught in the hum of excitement for what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

_The Morning of the Wedding_

Sam woke up without an alarm, like he usually did. The sun was just starting to come up, and he let out a yawn as he rolled out of bed. No headache this morning, not one sign of a hangover. Sam smiled as he stood up, walked to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, wiping his hands on a towel. He looked to Dean's bed, and his heart sank.

It was empty. Sam walked over, running his hands through his hair as he looked around. Dean's bags were still there, but … Sam went to the window, letting out a colorful curse when he saw that the Impala was missing. He closed his eyes, then looked around, seeing a note in Dean's writing on the little table in the room.

_Sam,_

_Needed some air. Not sure when I'll be back. Don't bother calling._

"Goddamn it, Dean."

Sam tossed the note aside and sat back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

**Oh, come on. Didn't it seem a little bit like everything was falling together a bit too perfectly? ;)**


	15. Already Gone

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Fifteen_

_*The Morning of the Wedding*_

Peyton woke slowly, hearing something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She finally opened her eyes, groaning when she saw the beginnings of sunlight filtering in through the curtains. She finally realized that what she was hearing was her phone vibrating on the table next to her bed. She reached over, grabbing it, sitting up when she saw that Sam was calling. She took a deep breath.

"Sam? What's going on?"

She heard him let out a breath.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry to wake you up. And I'm also sorry for the four missed calls you've got."

Peyton let out a yawn, lying back down.

"Sam, spit it out. What's going on?"

She heard him take a deep breath.

"Peyton … Dean's gone."

She bolted up into a sitting position.

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, 'Dean's gone'?"  
"He wasn't here when I woke up, about an hour ago. I haven't heard from him, and the note he left said not to bother calling him."

Peyton closed her eyes, laying a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, damn it. What the fuck is wrong with him?! I'll kill him. I swear to God, Sam, I am going to kill him."  
"You'll have to get in line, Peyton."  
"He's gone?"

Sam sighed.

"He took the car."  
"Oh, goddamn it, Dean!"

Sam let out a laugh, nodding his head. When it was quiet on the line, Sam sighed again.

"Peyton, what are we going to do?"

Peyton chewed on her lip for a second.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do. We are not going to tell Mel. We'll just … We'll let her think everything is fine, and maybe he'll come back."  
"Peyton, what if—"  
"Don't say it, Sam. He'll … he'll come back. He has to. He can't do this to Melinda. He wouldn't hurt her like this."

Sam nodded, running a hand over his mouth. Peyton was massaging her temples, trying to ward off the headache that was already threatening.

"Hey, are there any demon signs? Like maybe Dean was kidnapped?"

Sam let out a laugh.

"That was the first thing I looked at, after I read the note. Salt lines were undisturbed; the Devil's Traps weren't broken. No trace of sulfur anywhere, and no hidden message in his note."  
"Damn it. When he comes home, I swear …"

Sam smiled.

"I know, Peyt. Me, too."

Peyton pushed her hair out of her eyes, letting out a breath.

"Well, we're about to get up and start getting ready. If you hear anything from him, Sam—"  
"You will be the first person I call, I promise."

Peyton nodded.

"Okay. Okay then."

Sam was quiet, and Peyton closed her eyes, listening to him breathe for a second. When she spoke, her voice was quiet and small.

"Sam, tell me that everything will be all right. Please."

He closed his eyes at the pain that shot through his heart. They weren't talking about Dean anymore. Still, he did what she asked.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Peyt. Okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Okay. Call me the minute he gets back, Sam."  
"I promise."

Peyton ended the call, tossing her phone beside her and flopping back on the bed. Why didn't she see this coming? She should have known, because everything was going just a little too perfectly. Damn Dean Winchester and his self-doubt, his tendencies to run away when things got rough. Peyton climbed out of bed, walking to wrap her robe around her. She knew for a fact that Dean had to come back. Because if he didn't, there was no possible way her cousin would survive.

* * *

Piper stood at the door of Melinda's bedroom, watching her daughter sleep. Her heart was in her throat, tears in her eyes, just as she suspected would be the case all day long. After all, how many times does one's only daughter get married? Piper smiled when she noticed the little hand hanging off the bed. Melinda had never really been one for sleeping alone, especially since Dean came along. Piper walked into the room, letting out a sigh as she did. She walked over to the bed, smiling when she saw Kate on her back, sprawled out with Melinda on her side, an arm over Kate's stomach. Piper gently ran a hand over their hair.

"Sleepyheads, it's time to wake up."

She smiled at the little moans that came from each of them, then gently pushed Kate over, making room for herself to climb in the bed. Kate snuggled closer to Piper, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Katie. Sweet Melinda, wake up. It's Wedding Day."

Two pairs of blue eyes opened to look at her. Piper smiled as Kate let out a yawn.

"Today is Saturday?"

Piper nodded.

"It's Wedding Day?"

Piper nodded again, and Melinda rolled onto her back. Piper kissed Kate's forehead, and Kate crawled over her, climbing down from the bed, running out of the room, trying to beat the cold floor. Piper rolled to her side, propping herself up on an elbow. Melinda had her eyes closed, but she was not asleep. Piper bit her lip.

"Honey?"

Melinda turned her head to see Piper's gentle smile.

"You okay?"

Melinda smiled, slowly nodding her head.

"I just … I can't believe it's finally here."

Piper nodded.

"I know. Neither can I."

She couldn't stop the tears that rushed to her eyes, and Melinda just moved over, letting her mother hold her.

* * *

Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, finishing up her cup of coffee when Peyton walked in. Phoebe's smile widened, until she saw the look on Peyton's face.

"Hey."

Peyton turned, noticing Phoebe for the first time.

"Oh, Mama."

She sat down next to her, reaching out to hold a hand on Phoebe's arm. Phoebe moved her other hand to cover Peyton's.

"Hey. What? What is it, honey?"

Peyton blew out her breath, then turned to her mother.

"Sam called me. Mama, Dean's gone. Sam doesn't know where he went, and he can't get in touch with him and—"  
"Don't tell me that. No. This … He can't do that!"  
"Who can't do what?"

Phoebe had stood to her feet, and she turned around to see Chris and Leo standing at the door. She put a smile on her face, and Peyton closed her eyes.

"Aunt Phoebe? What's wrong?"

Phoebe turned to Chris, that fake smile still on her face.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong."  
"Yeah, okay. Liar."

Leo stared at Phoebe, who looked everywhere except at him. Leo nodded, closing his eyes. Phoebe let out a breath.

"Everything is going to be fine. It has to be. Look, there's lots of things we need to be doing, so let's not worry, okay?"

Chris just sighed and shook his head, walking out of the room to go up the stairs. Leo stepped over to Phoebe, looking at the ground.

"He took off, didn't he? Dean."

Phoebe sighed, then nodded. Leo smiled.

"He better be here before 5 or so help me God, I will rip him apart."

Leo walked out of the kitchen and Phoebe and Peyton closed their eyes, letting out a collective sigh. Peyton shook her head, standing up and walking to the sink, before closing her eyes. Phoebe just watched as a pink light shone, then Peyton was gone.

* * *

"I know you said not to bother calling, but come on, man! We are counting down the hours—HOURS, Dean!—until your wedding, and where the hell are you? Call me back or get your ass here yesterday."

Sam closed the phone after calling Dean's backup backup phone. He tossed the phone onto the bed before sitting on it, scrubbing his hands over his face. He let out a long breath, jumping when he opened his eyes.

"Christ Almighty, Peyton. Make a noise when you do that."

Sam laid a hand over his erratic heart and Peyton sighed.

"He's still not here?"

Sam shook his head.

"I said I'd call you, honey."

She nodded.

"I know. I just … Mama knows. And now Uncle Leo does, too. And Sam, I don't… I mean, I …"

Peyton sighed as she shook her head, and Sam stood up to go to her.

"Peyton. Hey, look at me."

She sighed again, looking up at him after he wrapped his hands around her arms. Sam sighed, his eyes going soft.

"I know."

She blew out her breath, leaning over to rest her head against his chest. Sam sighed, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. She let him hold her for a minute, then she shook her head, taking a step back.

"No. Sam, don't … Don't do that."  
"Peyton, I—"  
"Look."

She held up her hands, trying to ignore the confusion she felt from Sam.

"I can't, okay? You … You chose a demon over me, Sam. Even knowing the whole story, that still hurts. Every time you touch me, all I can think of is you using those hands on Ruby."

Peyton flashed back to that final showdown, where she took Ruby's life using only her bare hands. A spark flew from her fingertip and she sighed, shaking out her hand. She spoke again, using a much quieter voice this time.

"I still love you, Sam. And I'm trying to forgive you. Really, I am. But … I don't know."

Sam nodded. He took a deep breath, then spoke quietly.

"Peyton, I am so sorry that I hurt you. If I could take it back—"  
"But you can't."

She looked up at him, the pain evident in both their eyes. She shook her head.

"Call me if he shows up."

And just like that, she was gone, leaving Sam staring at the space she'd been standing, with a dull ache under the tattoo on his chest.

* * *

Piper was gently running her fingers through Melinda's hair when a knock sounded at the door. They looked over to see Phoebe and Peyton standing there, smiles on their faces and their arms around each other. Phoebe took a shaky breath, and Melinda sat up.

"Oh, Aunt Phoebe. Don't."

Phoebe shook her head, waving a hand in front of her face as she and Peyton walked over to the bed.

"I just … I can't believe it's finally here. Our baby's getting married, Piper."

Piper nodded, wiping away a tear. Melinda took both of their hands.

"Listen to me. Stop it right now. If you don't, I will absolutely lose it, and I … I can't, okay? It's going to be just like it always was, just now I have a plus one. He's not taking me away from you, and to be honest, Daddy's not just going to give me away today. He can't. That's just the line from the wedding script. I will always be your little girl. No matter what happens."

Piper and Phoebe leaned over, wrapping Melinda in their arms. Melinda sighed, reaching out and taking Peyton's hand. After a minute, Peyton stood up.

"Okay. We need to get a move on. Breakfast, then a nice, long, relaxing, hot bath for the bride."

Everyone nodded, and Melinda's smile grew.

"I'm the bride!"

Everyone laughed, getting up to jump on the bed before heading down to breakfast.

* * *

Sam paced the room, Bobby mirroring his actions on the other side of the beds. Bobby stopped, looking over at Sam.

"Maybe he really did just need some air."

Sam stopped, looking over to Bobby.

"I was up a little after 5. When I realized he was gone, it was about 6, and he'd been gone for a while by then. It's …"

Sam looked down at his watch, letting out a groan.

"Almost 10. Goddamn it, Bobby. He won't answer any of his damn phones. Not even Dad's old ones, because, yes, I called those too. That son of a bitch is going to give me a fucking heart attack."

Bobby bit his lip, then went back to pacing. Sam let out a long sigh, then did the same thing.

* * *

After breakfast, Peyton and Melinda walked upstairs, leaving Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen. Phoebe took a sip from her cup of tea, and Piper turned to her.

"Okay. Out with it."

Phoebe gave her a look, and Piper sighed.

"Something's going on. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that, and besides all of that, I've known you your whole life, Phoebe. You don't do very well with secrets."

Phoebe let out a sigh.

"Piper …"

Phoebe sighed again, and Piper sat back in her chair.

"That bad, huh?"

Phoebe moved her cup over, then looked to Piper.

"When Sam woke up this morning, Dean wasn't there. He left a note saying he needed some air and not to bother trying to call. We don't know where he went, and no one has heard from him."

Piper just blinked, before laying her head down on the table. Leo and Chris walked in, stopping when they saw Piper. Peyton stepped back into the kitchen, stopping when she saw the scene in front of her. Chris finally broke the silence.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Piper lifted her head to look at her son.

"Dean took off. And no one knows where he is or if he's even coming back. I should have known something like this would happen! It always does. Damn that boy."

Chris shook his head.

"I'll kill him. I swear to God, when he shows his face again, I will kill that son of a bitch!"

Peyton sighed, sitting down by her mother.

"He'll come back. He … he has to. He wouldn't hurt Mel like this."  
"What are you talking about?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide when they looked at the door, where Melinda was standing. No one said anything, and the room was silent, except for the breathing. Melinda put on a smile.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell's going on before I lose my freakin' mind?"

Peyton looked to her mother, who let out a sigh. Piper shook her head as Leo stepped over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Chris opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Peyton.

"Shut up, Chris."

He blew out his breath, and Melinda took a deep breath.

"I'm waiting."

Peyton stood up, going to Melinda.

"Honey … There's something you need to know."


	16. Tell Me Something Good

**So sorry it's been a couple of days since that last update. I was on a roll with this story and my Internet decides to stop working. Anyway, I'm hoping to finish this story up soon! As always, please drop me a review if you can. I appreciate them! :)**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Sixteen_

_*The Morning of the Wedding*_

"Peyton, you better tell me, or I'm going to flip my—"  
"Okay, okay."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Mel, Dean's gone. He wasn't there when Sam woke up, and no one has heard from him. We don't know where he went, and we don't know … if he's coming back."

Melinda nodded, before a smile took over her face. Peyton looked to the people at the table, who were sharing her confusion. Melinda let out a quiet laugh.

"Oh, Peyton. One of these days, you all will learn that if you just go ahead and come out with it, everything will work out better for you."

Melinda smiled again, shaking her head.

"Dean couldn't sleep last night, and neither could I. He called me about 4, freaking out. I told him to get in the Impala, and drive until his mind was clear. A little while ago, he called me again. He drove a little further than he meant to, and he wound up in Bakersfield."

Wide eyes looked back at her from the table, and Melinda went on.

"He stopped and got some breakfast, and he's on his way back now. He's not answering Sam's calls, because he knows how mad Sam probably is and he doesn't want to listen to him bitch, and besides that, he left all their phones in a bag in the back of Bobby's car. He should get back at the hotel probably by one."

Peyton just blinked at her, and Melinda smiled.

"He wouldn't skip out on me. Not now. And the moment you all start to trust him, I promise, everything will work out better for you. Now, Peyton, call Sam. Tell him everything's fine. Finish up with … whatever you guys have to do. The bride needs her relaxing bath, so …"

Melinda nodded her head at them, walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of apple juice.

"Kate needed something to drink at her little impromptu tea party she's having."

She waved at them and walked out of the room. Sighs of relief sounded, and Chris let out a laugh.

"I still might kill him, just for the hell of it."

* * *

Sam was rocking back and forth on the bed. Bobby had left, saying that he was sure Dean would come back, and they might as well go ahead and get themselves ready for the wedding. Sam had his head in his hands, thinking about calling Dean one more time when he saw a light in front of him. He lifted up his head in time to see Peyton appear before him. He stood up, and she smiled.

"He's on his way."

Sam held his hands out and Peyton laughed.

"He's been talking to Melinda since last night. He was flipping his shit, so she told him to get in the car and go. He put all your phones in a bag in the back of Bobby's car, which is why he hasn't answered your calls."  
"Where the hell is he?"  
"He ended up in Bakersfield. It's about a 4-hour drive from here, so he should be walking in around one-ish."

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he sank back down onto the bed. Peyton laughed, moving to stand beside him.

"Everything's all right, Sam. Just like you said it would be."

He looked up at her, and she smiled at him, letting her hand come up against his face. He let his eyes drift close, opening them just in time to see her disappear. He dropped back on the bed, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Piper found Melinda in Kate's room, in a rocking chair, with a sleeping Kate in her arms. Piper smiled, walking over and speaking quietly.

"Hey."

Melinda smiled, speaking just as low.

"Hi. She wasn't tired, she swore to me."

Piper let out a quiet laugh, running a hand over Melinda's hair.

"How are you feeling?"

Melinda smiled.

"Anxious. I'm ready to get this show on the road, but … I don't know."  
"I do. And that is perfectly normal, so don't worry."

Melinda smiled and nodded, looking down at Kate.

"She is so pretty."  
"Reminds me of another little girl I used to know."

Melinda looked up at Piper.

"That little girl dreamed of today."

Piper nodded.

"Is it everything she dreamed it would be?"

Melinda shook her head, then smiled at her mother.

"It's so much more."

Piper let out a laugh, then took Kate out of Melinda's arms. She walked over and laid Kate on the bed, covering her with a blanket. She turned and walked to Melinda, wrapping an arm around her.

"Come on. I've got some lunch ready for you, and then, it'll be time to start getting you ready."

Melinda smiled, nodding her head, wrapping an arm around her mother's waist as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Mama. I've got a question for you."  
"Lay it on me."  
"Can you tell me what song this is?"

Melinda stopped on the landing of the stairs, humming softly. Piper listened, and Leo stopped as he walked by. Leo smiled as Melinda stopped humming.

"Hey, that sounds familiar. What song was that?"

Melinda let out a sigh.

"I don't know. It's been stuck in my head all morning, but I can't figure out what song it is."  
"Do it again for me."

She did, and Piper just shook her head. Leo sighed.

"Sorry, kid."

Melinda let out a sigh, starting to follow her mother into the kitchen, humming under her breath, when a knock sounded at the door. Melinda looked back, taking in account that her hair was wet, hanging down her back, and she was in her long bathrobe. She sighed.

"Oh, I'll get it. Don't worry."

She walked to the door, opening it and smiling.

"Well, look here. This is a new look for brides. I haven't seen this one yet."  
"Ellen!"

Ellen smiled as she wrapped Melinda in a hug, then slipped her sunglasses from her face. She stepped inside, letting out a low whistle.

"Nice digs here, Mel."  
"Thanks. Come on in."

Ellen slid her jacket off her shoulders, setting it on a hook in the foyer as Melinda hugged Jo. Ellen turned back to Melinda.

"All right, kid. You know I'm no good at just standing around. What can we do?"

Melinda let out a laugh.

"I have no idea. I am absolutely no help today, and people have been telling me that all morning. But if you'll follow me, I'm sure my Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe can find you something to do."

Ellen nodded, wrapping an arm around Jo as they followed Melinda into the kitchen. Melinda smiled, turning back.

"Hey, Ellen. Do you know what song this is?"

Melinda hummed, and Ellen and Jo shared a glance before shaking their heads. Melinda blew out her breath.

"Damn it. No one is any help around here."

Ellen and Jo laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam finished off his bottle of water, tossing the remains of his salad into the trash when the door swung open. He got to his feet, letting out a sigh when he saw his brother standing before him. Dean smiled.

"Hey, Sammy."  
"Dean, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Dean sighed, tossing his keys onto a table and shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"Sam, look-"  
"No, you look!"

Sam stepped around the bed, closer to Dean.

"You scared the hell out of me, man! I didn't know where you were, you wouldn't answer a single goddamn phone. I thought you weren't coming back."  
"Thanks for keeping the faith there, Sammy."

Dean stepped around him, walking over to sit on the bed, taking his boots off. Sam hung his head and sighed.

"Dean, you … You've always taken off like that, okay? I just … I didn't—"  
"I know, Sam. All right? Yeah, I've always taken off, but I always come back, don't I?"

They looked at each other for a minute, before Sam let out his breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do. Dean, I'm sorry. I just—"  
"I know. And stop beating yourself up, Sammy. Honestly, if I was you, I probably would have thought the same thing."

Sam smiled and Dean stood up.

"Now, are we done with this chick-flick crap, Samantha, or do I need to go get you some lipstick? Maybe a dress and some high heels?"

Sam shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Shut up, jerk."  
"Bitch."

Dean reached up, pulling his shirt over his head. He spoke as he walked into the bathroom.

"There better be some hot water left in here!"

Sam smiled, shaking his head, letting out another sigh of relief. And he doubled over laughing when a shout came from the bathroom.

"Damn it, Sam!"

* * *

Peyton was curling Melinda's hair, trying to hide her smile while Melinda incessantly tapped her foot on the floor. After a little while, Peyton let out a sigh.

"Mel, are you nervous?"  
"What? No. What do I have to be nervous about? I'm fine. I am just perfectly fine."

Peyton nodded.

"So the tapping of the foot and the rambling, that's … what?"

Melinda stopped, looking into the mirror, seeing Peyton smiling back at her.

"Oh, shut up, Peyton."

Peyton laughed, picking up another piece of hair and wrapping it around the curling iron. Melinda let out a breath and Peyton rubbed her shoulder.

"Everything's fine, Mel."

Melinda nodded.

"Are they here yet?"

Peyton smiled.

"Not yet. We moved their arrival back to 2:00, remember?"

Melinda nodded, and Peyton smiled at the curl that fell from the curling iron. She picked up another piece of Melinda's hair, then continued talking.

"And Chris has been busy all morning covering the perimeter of the house with a continuous salt line. Last I heard, he's got 3 lines, one right behind the other. And strategically-placed apples, too."

Melinda nodded, and Peyton continued working, continued talking to her.

"Ellen and Jo got here a couple of hours ago and Aunt Piper immediately put them to work. But you know that already. Anna and Jenny brought everything over from P3, and Matt's been helping them set it up. Paris and Phoenix will be here, probably in an hour, to do … Well, whatever else needs to be done. Mama and Daddy are finishing up some things, and Aunt Paige is bossing Uncle Henry around, but what's new?"

Melinda smiled at that, and Peyton let the last piece of hair fall from the curling iron.

"Okay. Now, we're doing half-and-half, right?"

Melinda nodded, closing her eyes at the feather-light touches from Peyton's quick-moving fingers. After a moment of silence, with Peyton working on Melinda's hair, Melinda spoke quietly.

"Peyton, can we talk about something?"

Peyton smiled, not looking up from Melinda's hair.

"Of course, Mel. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Sam."

Peyton faltered then, bringing her eyes up to the mirror, meeting Melinda's gaze. Melinda smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton smiled, and Melinda could tell how forced it was.

"Peyt, you know you don't have to lie to me."

Peyton nodded, holding out a hand, and Melinda handed her a bobby pin. Peyton smiled again.

"Can we save this conversation for a minute? I can't do your hair if I can't see it."  
"Why wouldn't you be able to see it?"  
"Because I'm crying."  
"Oh, honey."

Peyton shook her head, looking up and taking a breath. She let out a laugh.

"Mel, please. You're killing me. Don't feel sorry for me."  
"Honey, I can't help it."  
"Please, Mel. I'm begging. Earlier, you were killing me with how freakin' nervous you are, and now your sympathy is just … I can't."  
"Okay, okay. What … what can I do?"

Peyton had her hands on Melinda's shoulders. After a second, she looked up, into the mirror.

"Sing."  
"What?"

Peyton smiled.

"Sing, Mel."  
"What the hell do you want me to sing?"  
"I don't care. Anything."

Melinda smiled.

"Hey, do you know this one?"

Melinda started humming, and Peyton gave her a look. Melinda let out a sigh.

"That's been stuck in my head since I woke up this morning, and I can't figure out what song it is."  
"It kind of sounds familiar. Do it again?"

Melinda did, and Peyton listened, then shook her head.

"Nope."  
"Damn it. It's driving me crazy."

Peyton smiled, finishing up the half-up part of Melinda's hair.

"There. Now I'll touch up some of these curls a little closer to time."

Peyton turned her head to the side.

"Something about this hairstyle seems familiar."

Melinda smiled.

"I know."

Peyton looked at her in the mirror, then smiled as realization dawned.

"Oh, Mel."  
"It's the way Mama did her hair when she married Daddy."  
"And the way Grandma Patty did hers, too."

Melinda nodded, and tears came to Peyton's eyes again. She walked over and sat beside Melinda on the little bench seat, and once Melinda had pushed her hair over her shoulder, Peyton rested her head there. Melinda ran a hand up and down Peyton's arm.

"Talk to me, Peyton."

Peyton shook her head.

"I don't want to, Mel."

She cried into Melinda's shoulder, while Melinda just closed her eyes.

"What can I do, honey?"

Peyton shook her head.

"I didn't think it would be this hard, Mel."

She sat up, taking the tissue Melinda handed her and wiping her eyes.

"I mean, the son of a bitch chose a demon over me. And not just any demon, but that slut Ruby."

Melinda bit her lip to hide her smile, nodding as Peyton went on.

"I hate him for that. I know I'm not perfect, but I sure as hell know that I'm better than some demon."  
"He wasn't himself, Peyton. You know that."

Peyton whirled to face Melinda, who held her hands up.

"And I'm not making excuses for him, so don't even think that."

Peyton sighed.

"I know you're not. And you're right. He was on demon blood."  
"It's like being addicted to a drug. He did things we never expected him to do."  
"Like almost killing you."

Melinda nodded as she looked down, and Peyton let out a breath. She let out a laugh and Melinda looked back at her. A tear slid down her cheek and Peyton smiled.

"I love him, Mel. I am so in love with him that it hurts. And seeing him just makes it so much worse. I was fine, you know? I had convinced myself that I was over him. And then I saw him. And everything came rushing back."

She shook her head, wiping her face with her hand. She stood to her feet, and Melinda turned around to watch her.

"I wish … No, I don't."  
"What, honey?"

Peyton looked down at her and smiled.

"I was going to say that I wish I didn't feel this way about him, but I don't. I love him, and it feels good. It makes me feel good. Even though it hurts so bad… I still love him."  
"Peyton, I—"  
"And I think I'm going to give him another chance."

Melinda let out a breath and a smile crossed her face.

"Peyton."  
"I've tried to hate him, Mel. I really have, and I can hate him as long as he's not here. But as soon as I see him, I remember how kind and gentle he was. I remember how he made me laugh and what it felt like when he kissed me. And even though I remember how horribly he hurt me and how awful I felt, the good truly does outweigh the bad."

Melinda stood up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I've had months to think about this, Mel. I killed Ruby with my bare hands. And the look on his face when I did … It was like he was free. Like he'd been trying to get away and I'd saved him."

Peyton shook her head.

"I haven't even talked to him about this yet. I went to see him this morning and he held me, for just a second. And in that second… I don't even remember what I told him, but I had to say something to get away. I hurt him, I know I did. But … I am not going to let Ruby win here, Mel."  
"Good. Peyton, I love you. And whatever you decide, I'll back your play. I just want you to be as happy as I am."

Peyton smiled and nodded as Melinda stepped over to her.

"Sam makes you happy. Even after all the shit he put you through, I still see how your eyes light up when he's around. I can see how much he loves you every time he looks at you."

Melinda ran her hand over Peyton's hair, touching her face.

"I just want you to be happy, Peyt."  
"I know."  
"I love you, best friend."  
"I love you, bride."

Melinda laughed as she wrapped Peyton in a hug. Peyton smiled, hugging her back. Wyatt orbed into the room with a hand over his eyes.

"Please tell me everyone is decent."

The girls laughed, and Peyton wiped her eyes.

"Hardly ever, but we're at least dressed."

Wyatt laughed and removed his hand. Melinda looked to him with hope in her eyes, and Wyatt gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Mel. They wanted to, but …"

He shook his head, and Melinda sighed.

"I figured so. It was worth a shot, though."

Wyatt nodded, stopping. He stepped in front of Melinda and Peyton, holding his arms out, as though he was holding them back behind him. They huddled together, watching as a bright light shone, and it seemed to dance around before stopping, as sparks flew in a spiral until a woman stood before them. Melinda was the one who finally spoke.

"Who … Who are you?"

The woman smiled, holding out a hand.

"I am the Angel of Destiny."

Melinda, Peyton, and Wyatt all exchanged a glance. Peyton cleared her throat.

"The Angel of Destiny?"

The angel smiled, nodding her head. She stepped forward and Melinda laid a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. He moved, and Melinda stepped towards the angel, who smiled.

"We heard of what you had been wanting, what you asked of the Elders."

Melinda smiled and looked down.

"They weren't able to grant my request."

The angel smiled.

"I know. However…"

Melinda took in a breath, and the angel smiled.

"After all you've done, the lives that you have saved, all you've gone through while doing the things you have done for us… After all of the good you and Dean have accomplished, we have decided that, for today, we shall grant your request."


	17. Missing You

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Seventeen_

_*Wedding Day*_

Since Dean hadn't been able to sit still since he got out of the shower, Sam drove to the Manor. Dean nearly drove him crazy during the short drive, restlessly shifting in his seat, flipping through every single available radio station, humming some godforsaken tune under his breath.

"Dude, you have got to chill before I punch you in the face."

Dean had given him a look before staring out the window, purposefully humming a little bit louder.

"And for the love of God, what the hell is that song?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. It's been stuck in my head all day, which I can only suspect means that it's a Mel thing."  
"Slow it down a little?"

Dean did, feeling like an idiot. Sam listened, then shook his head.

"Damn, I know that I know it. It's so familiar."  
"You're telling me."

Dean sat back, humming softly, and Sam just smiled, turning down Prescott Street.

"Oh god."

Sam looked over to Dean, who had gone completely pale.

"You all right there, Champ?"

Dean swallowed.

"I'm hot. Are you hot, Sam? Why is it so damn hot in here?"

Sam laughed, pulling into the driveway at the Manor. He shut off the Impala before turning to his brother.

"Calm down, Dean. Everything's fine."  
"The suits. We forgot the suits."  
"They're here. They've got our suits waiting for us down in the basement, remember?"

Dean nodded slowly, and Sam smiled.

"Come on. Let's go get you married. Let Mel deal with your neurosis from now on."  
"Ha, ha."

Dean climbed out of the car, resisting the sudden urge to take off running. He hated to run. But right now, running seemed like a pretty damn good idea. Sam blew out his breath, coming up behind Dean and taking hold of his arm, pushing him towards the house. Inside the kitchen, Phoenix's eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Hey, the Winchesters are here!"

She walked over, kissing Dean's cheek, then Sam's. She handed Dean a cup of coffee, which he gratefully took a sip of. He let out a cough, and Phoenix winked at him. She must have known, and laced his coffee with a healthy dollop of whiskey. She walked to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water and tossing it to Sam.

"Okay, so it's almost 3:00. You guys need to go and get dressed pretty soon. We have the boys' dressing room set up in the basement, while the girls' have all of upstairs."

She smiled at the faces they gave her.

"We get more room because we're prettier."  
"Well, I'll give you that."

Phoenix let out a laugh, and Dean finished off his coffee. She smiled at him.

"Better?"

Dean nodded.

"Better."

Phoenix walked over, looping her arms through Dean and Sam's. She walked them towards the basement door and opened it.

"All right, Chris and Matt were down there earlier. Dad and my uncles should be down there soon, and Wyatt, when he gets back from whatever Mel sent him to do. Oh, what about Bobby? Where is he?"

Sam smiled.

"He'll be here soon."

Phoenix nodded. As a cupid, she was tuned to love. The entire time he'd been here, Bobby had been reminded of his late wife and how much he had loved her. It was hard for him, but everyone was doing everything they could to help him. Phoenix laid a hand on the boys' shoulders.

"Well, go ahead. See you soon."

Sam and Dean walked down into the basement, where Chris and Matt led them to their tuxes. Dean swallowed hard, staring at the bag before unzipping it. Sam just pretended not to notice how bad Dean's hands were shaking.

* * *

Melinda had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God."  
"Mel, I … I don't believe this."

Tears were in Peyton's eyes as well, and Wyatt was smiling. The Angel of Destiny turned to face Melinda.

"Now, we can only let this happen today. At midnight tonight, I'll return."

Melinda nodded.

"I understand. Thank you."

And just like that, the Angel left the way she appeared. The two people standing where the Angel had been had smiles on their faces. Melinda shook her head.

"I don't believe it."  
"Melinda."

She stepped forward, towards the outstretched hands. Melinda choked back a sob, letting out a shaky breath.

"Mary, you're so beautiful."

Mary Winchester smiled, pulling Melinda closer to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you, honey."

Melinda closed her eyes as a tear dripped down her face. She pulled back, unable to take her eyes from how beautiful Mary was. She looked over, to the rough, rugged man who stood beside his wife. Melinda let out a laugh.

"John."

He smiled, opening his arms, and she stepped into them. He wrapped her up in a hug, his big hands covering her back. She turned her face into his neck, breathing in. She gasped quietly, before pulling back from him. He took her face in a hand.

"Mel, are you okay?"

She looked up at him, then nodded. It had felt like a memory, but she knew it had to be a premonition. She'd never met John Winchester before, so there was no way she could remember the way he smelled. Like Old Spice, gun oil, and a hint of whiskey. Actually, a lot like Dean. There was no way she could remember the way his beard felt against her face, or how safe she felt in his big arms. She shook her head, a small smile on her face, then took a step back, holding one of John's hands and one of Mary's.

"I wanted you to be here so badly. And I know how much Dean wants you here, too."

She shook her head with a laugh as tears filled her eyes again. Mary smiled, reaching out to tuck a piece of hair behind Melinda's ear.

"We wanted to be here too, sweetheart. Thank you for getting us here."

Melinda laughed again, then turned back.

"Oh, this is my brother, Wyatt."

He shook John's hand, welcomed Mary's embrace. He smiled.

"I, uh… I need to go get dressed, so…"

Wyatt orbed out, and Mary and John looked up, watching the blue orbs until they couldn't see them anymore. Melinda reached back, taking Peyton's hand. She pulled and Peyton stepped forward. Melinda smiled, moving to run a hand down Peyton's back.

"This is my cousin, Peyton."

Mary smiled, looking over to John, who smiled back at her. Mary took a step forward.

"This is the one for my Sammy."

Peyton's mouth dropped open, and Melinda smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, too."

Mary took Peyton's hands.

"Peyton, I … I am so sorry for all you've had to go through. Sam is …"  
"He's something, I'll tell you that."

Mary rolled her eyes, making Peyton and Melinda laugh.

"I'm sure you've heard stories about Sammy and John."

The girls nodded, and Mary laughed.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for sticking around, Peyton. You're a good person, I can tell, and you are exactly what Sammy needs."

Mary looked at Melinda and smiled, then held out a hand, which Melinda quickly took.

"Just like I know you are perfect for my Dean."

Melinda smiled, letting out a breath. Mary gently squeezed her hand.

"You are smart, strong, resilient, quick on your feet. You're powerful, and you give Dean a run for his money. I have always wanted someone like you for him. Honestly, I never thought he would find it, thanks to this guy."

She pointed her thumb back at John, who hung his head with a smile. Mary reached back and John took her hand, stepping closer to her. Mary leaned into him and smiled.

"Thank you for not giving up on him, Melinda, even after he gave you ample opportunity to do so."

Melinda smiled.

"I couldn't give up on him. I … I love him too much."

Mary looked up at John with a smile, and he smiled back down at her. He nodded, and Mary did, too.

"We wish you all the happiness in the world."

Melinda stepped forward, and Mary embraced her.

"Little girl, it is wedding dress time, so I hope you're all …"

Piper's sentence trailed off as she stepped into the room. Her mouth fell open and Melinda turned to her with a smile.

"Look, Mama."

Piper stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. Peyton walked over and took the dress from Piper, while Melinda stood beside her mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"John?"  
"It's good to see you, Piper."

She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. Melinda rubbed Piper's arm.

"They let us borrow them for today. So Dean could have his parents here, too."

Melinda bit back a sob, and Piper walked into John's arms. He held a hand at the back of her head, and Peyton exchanged a glance with Melinda. John pulled back from Piper, keeping her hands in his. Tears glistened in his eyes, and he looked over, smiling at Mary. She stepped over and John put an arm around her.

"Piper, this is my wife, Mary."

Piper didn't say a word; she couldn't through her tears. She just wrapped Mary in a hug, whispering to her, causing tears to come to Mary's eyes. They pulled back and Mary and Piper laughed as they wiped their eyes. Melinda shot Peyton another glance, and Peyton shook her head. Mary finally cleared her throat, turning to the girls with a dazzling smile.

"I want to see my boys."

Melinda nodded, looking up.

"Hey, Wyatt?"

A moment later, he orbed into the room. Melinda smiled.

"Are they here?"

Wyatt nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Sam's basically having to dress Dean. He's so nervous, Mel. It's hilarious."

Melinda punched Wyatt's arm, and he laughed. John had wrapped his arms around Mary from behind, his head resting on her shoulder, watching the scene before them. Mary reached up, gently running her hand over his cheek. Melinda looked over to them and smiled.

"Wyatt, will you take John and Mary down to them? And tell Dean that I love him?"

Wyatt smiled.

"Of course, little sister."

He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Melinda's forehead. Mary walked up, hugging Melinda again before turning to follow Wyatt. John stepped up, kissing Melinda's cheek and following his wife out the door. He started whistling as he pulled the door shut behind him, and after a second, Melinda whipped her head around. She hurried to the door, throwing it open, but they were already gone. Melinda let out a sigh, turning back, meeting the confused eyes of her mother and her best friend.

"He was whistling the song. The one that's been stuck in my head all day?"

Peyton and Piper nodded, before Piper smiled.

"Well, you can ask him later. Right now, it's dress time."

Melinda smiled, letting out a laugh as she pushed the door shut and locked it with her powers. She slid her robe off her shoulders, walking over to where Piper and Peyton were waiting.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Dean, you have got to stop."

Dean looked up at his brother, who was looking in the mirror, trying to tie his tie. Dean was sitting in a chair, tapping his feet on the floor, his hands on the arms of the chair, making Sam seriously consider whether it would be worth it to just shoot him and get it over with. He could use rock salt, which wouldn't do much damage, but would hurt like a bitch. Sam blew out his breath, shaking his head. It was Dean's wedding day. He couldn't shoot him. He looked over at him, as Dean bent over in the chair, running his hands through his hair.

"Calm down, Dean. God."

Sam smiled, beginning to undo the horrible knot he'd somehow managed to tie. Dean's tie was draped over the back of the chair. They weren't even about to go there. Sam was seriously considering letting Melinda just handle that when the time came. Chris walked out from a partition they'd set up, tossing his arms out.

"There. Thank God we don't get married much. I hate suits."

Sam chuckled, cursing when his finger got tangled in the knot he'd just tied. He undid it again, sighing and rolling his wrists, popping his fingers. Leo stepped out from another partition, buttoning the sleeves on his dress shirt. He looked over at Dean, who still had his head in his hands and laughed. He walked over, slapping him on the back.

"Come on, son."

Dean looked up, letting out a breath. Wyatt walked down the stairs, a huge smile on his face. Chris stepped forward.

"Okay, what did you do?"

Wyatt held out his hands and Chris shook his head.

"Uh-uh. That face? You did something."

Wyatt laughed.

"No actually, Mel did something. She got you a wedding present, Winchester."

Dean looked up at him.

"What? We said we weren't doing that."

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, the smile still on his face.

"She did it anyway, and I think you'll thank her for this."

The men exchanged looks, and Sam turned back from the mirror, his tie hanging around his neck. They all took small steps forward as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Sam's mouth fell open.

"Oh my …"

Dean stood up, the shocked expression on his face matching the one on Sam's. Leo wiped a hand across his mouth, closing his eyes. Dean stepped forward on unsteady legs.

"Mom?"

Mary smiled as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Dean."

He walked to her, and she wrapped him in her arms, smiling while tears slid down her face. She let out a laugh and he gripped her tight, closing his eyes, turning his face in to her hair. John stepped around her, walking over to Sam. Tears were in Sam's eyes, and John smiled.

"Hey, Sammy."  
"Dad."

Sam moved forward, wrapping John in a hug. John smiled, letting his arms come around his son, silently saying all the words he'd always needed to say, but had run out of time before he could. Sam clutched his father, not even caring about the hot tears sliding down his face. John gently patted his back, and Sam took a step backwards. John held a hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Dad, I…"

John nodded.

"I know, Sammy. I … I need to tell you that I love you, Sam. No matter what happens, you are my son. You are a Winchester, and you will do the right thing."

Sam shook his head.

"I messed up, Dad."

John nodded.

"I know. So what do you need to do now?"

Sam looked up at him, and John smiled.

"We fucked up all the time, Sam. And what did we do?"

Sam smiled.

"We fixed it, as best we could."  
"Okay, then. You fucked up, go fix it."

Sam let out a laugh and nodded. He looked over, saw Dean still holding tight to their mother. Sam looked back at John, unable to stop the tears from gathering in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, Dad."  
"Me too, Sammy."

Sam walked back over, and John smiled as he embraced him again.

"Me, too."

* * *

**See, kaitline124? I had this planned out from the beginning, but I had to play it coy when you messaged me and offered up the idea that John and Mary could somehow attend the wedding. I admit, I borrowed the Angel letting them "borrow" the Winchester parents from the Charmed episode "Just Harried," when Piper and Leo get married and the Elders let them "borrow" Patty for Piper's wedding. Kind of along the same lines, but it fits and it's perfect and just what Dean needed, I think. ;) More soon!**


	18. Follow Me

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Eighteen_

_*Wedding Day*_

Across the room, Mary had her eyes closed, holding Dean close to her. She had a smile on her pretty face, even though tears were sliding down her cheeks. Dean was still holding her tightly, his face in her hair, tears slipping down his face unnoticed.

"Happy wedding day, Dean."

He pulled back, looking Mary in the eye and she smiled, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, the way she'd done when he was a child. She smiled at him, holding onto his hands.

"My little angel's all grown up."  
"Mom, I …"

He took a deep breath, and she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. Dean let out his breath, speaking low and shakily.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Mary smiled, pulling her son back into her arms.

"Me too, honey."  
"I love you, Mom."

Mary smiled, a tear sliding down her face.

"I love you too, Dean. My little angel."

After a long embrace, Mary gently stepped back, cradling Dean's face in her hands and kissing his cheek. She walked over by John, who turned and wrapped Dean in his arms. Mary stepped over to Sam, tears glistening in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Sammy."  
"Mom."

He bent down, taking her in his arms, and she went up on her tiptoes. Sam closed his eyes, turning his face in towards her hair and breathing in. Mary felt a piece of her heart break as she realized what he was doing. She'd missed out on Sam's whole life, and he was grasping for anything, any semblance of a memory of her. She let her hand run through his shaggy hair before stepping back. She shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Sammy. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be there for you."

Sam shook his head, holding onto her hands. He was staring at the ground, and Mary moved a hand to his face, lifting it, seeing the tears in his hazel eyes. He started to speak, and ended up just shaking his head again. Mary pulled him to her again, holding him close. After a moment, Sam spoke, his voice thick with his tears.

"I love you, Mom."

Mary smiled, a tear sliding down her face.

"I love you, my Sammy."

Across the room, Dean and John watched, keeping an arm around each other. John finally turned to Dean, laying his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"You nervous, son?"

Dean nodded.

"Scared to death, sir."

John smiled.

"Good. That's how it's supposed to be."

Dean let out a breath, looking back over to Sam and their mother.

"Were you scared when you married Mom?"

John smiled, looking over to Mary.

"Terrified out of my mind. I didn't know how to be a husband. My dad hadn't been there, so I had no clue what I was supposed to do. All I knew was that I had to have her. I couldn't see my life without her. Yeah, it would be hard, and we'd fight, but we'd figure it out together. I knew as long as I had her by my side, all the rest would work itself out."

John looked over to Dean, who let out a breath. John smiled.

"That how you feel?"

Dean chuckled.

"You hit the nail on the head, sir."

John nodded, laying a hand on Dean's back.

"Then why the hell are you nervous? Calm down, take a breath. Everything's fine. You marry this girl and you'll see what I mean."

* * *

"There."

Piper stepped back, the veil in just the right place, and Melinda turned to face her. Piper covered her mouth with her hand as Melinda smiled.

"Well? What do you think?"

Piper smiled, shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"My baby… You're gorgeous."

Melinda smiled, picking up her skirt and turning to look in the mirror. The ivory dress had a sweetheart neckline, covered in beads that made it sparkle, the fitted top tapering down to Melinda's waist, then flaring into what Kate had deemed a "princess" skirt. Layers of the skirt were gathered in specific places, billowing out around Melinda's feet. Peyton had done a wonderful job on her hair, and was coming back to do some last-minute adjustments soon. The veil fit perfectly, coming down around Melinda's shoulders, lying nearly to her elbows. Melinda truly did look like a princess.

"All righty, let's do some … Oh my God."

Melinda turned to see Peyton, who had stopped at the door, laying a hand over her mouth. Tears leapt to her eyes, and she smiled when she dropped her hand.

"Honey, you look gorgeous!"

Melinda smiled, holding out a hand and Peyton walked in the room to take it. Melinda shook her head, looking Peyton up and down.

"Peyton, just … Wow. That dress…"  
"We did good, Mel."

Melinda laughed. The dress they had chosen for Peyton was a deep purple. It had the same sweetheart neckline as Melinda's dress, but Peyton's had two thin straps over her shoulders. It followed the line of Peyton's body, clinging just enough, all the way down to the floor. She wore the same silver heels as she had at the rehearsal. Her hair was up, twisted into a classic style, straight for once. Her makeup was exquisite, flawless, just like Melinda's. And she had taken extra care to make everything she could waterproof, since they were known to be criers. A knock sounded at the door, and Piper walked over to it.

"Yes?"  
"Nana, it's me!"  
"What's the password?"

Peyton giggled at Melinda, but they heard Kate whisper something to Piper. Piper opened the door, letting out a gasp.

"Kate, you look beautiful!"

Kate stepped in the room, her hair done up almost the same way as Peyton's. Her dress was the same deep purple as Peyton's, but with a fluffy skirt made from tulle. She had silver ballet slippers on her feet. Kate walked over to Melinda, her little mouth open.

"Aunt Melinda, you look so pretty."

Melinda smiled, bending down.

"You look pretty too, Miss Kate."

She tapped a finger on Kate's nose, making her smile. Peyton moved a chair over and lifted Kate onto it.

"Okay, just like we talked about, all right?"

Kate nodded, a big smile on her face. Peyton reached into her makeup bag, pulling out a tube of mascara and one of lipstick. Melinda smiled, glancing back at Piper. Kate looked back to Piper as well, a pleading look on her face. Piper smiled, shaking her head.

"Just don't tell your daddy."

Kate grinned, and Peyton and Melinda shared a laugh. Peyton ever so gently coated Kate's long lashes with mascara, while Kate made her blue eyes wide. She puckered her lips and Peyton slid the lipstick on, the same shade she'd used for Melinda. Kate turned back to the mirror, a smile spreading across her face.

"I look like a grown-up."  
"Take it off, then. I need my Kate to be a little girl for a long, long time."

The girls laughed, as Piper stepped over, laying her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"You all look so beautiful."

Another knock sounded at the door and Phoebe poked her head in.

"I just wanted to see my girls before we get started."

She walked in, closing the door behind her, shaking her head at Peyton and Kate, a smile on her face.

"Absolutely beautiful."  
"I have makeup on, Aunt Phoebe."  
"And you look just stunning."

Kate smiled, walking over to Piper, who had her basket waiting. Peyton walked to her mother, laying a kiss on her cheek. Melinda turned around, fixing her veil, smoothing her skirt, then looking to Phoebe. A tear slid down Phoebe's smiling face.

"Oh my God, Mel. Honey, you … You're gorgeous."

Melinda smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head, letting more tears fall before she stepped over to Melinda, gently hugging her. She stepped back as another knock sounded at the door. Paige poked her head inside, smiling wide.

"It's almost time, girls. We need to take our places. But first…"

Paige walked over to Melinda, shaking her head.

"My God, sweetheart. Beautiful."

Melinda smiled, taking Paige's hands and leaning in to let her aunt kiss her cheek. Paige ran a hand over Melinda's face, smiling. Peyton knelt in front of Melinda, holding the garter up.

"Hike those skirts up, sister."

Melinda smiled, but did what Peyton said, holding onto Paige for support. Peyton secured the garter around Melinda's thigh then helped her into her shoes. Phoebe stepped up, fluffing the veil around Melinda's head. Piper stepped forward, taking Melinda's hand, sliding the bracelet on her arm.

"Oh! Aunt Melinda, this is for you."

Melinda looked down at Kate, who handed her a small package.

"Katie, what is this?"

Kate smiled.

"It's from Uncle Dean. He wanted me to give it to you."

Melinda smiled, undoing the plain brown paper, finding a velvet box beneath. She opened the box, her breath catching in her throat.

"Wow."

Peyton gently reached over, taking the necklace from the box. It was a small heart, made from diamonds. Melinda shook her head as Peyton fastened the necklace, and the heart fell over her throat, settling past her collarbones. Piper smiled, and Phoebe finished fastening the pearl earrings that Melinda had gotten from her parents for her 21st birthday, that matched her bracelet. Melinda reached up to touch the necklace, taking deep breaths. Piper stepped up, running a hand over Melinda's shoulder.

"You ready, honey?"

Melinda looked wide blue eyes to her mother, and Piper smiled.

"You've got your something old."

Piper touched the bracelet, then moved to run a hand over the dress.

"Something new."

She moved her hand to the veil.

"Something borrowed."

Melinda lifted her skirt, poking out her foot.

"And something blue."  
"Oh, here. Lift your heel."

Melinda held onto Peyton as Phoebe bent down, slipping something into Melinda's shoe. Melinda looked back at her and Phoebe smiled.

"A sixpence. It's good luck."

Melinda smiled and nodded. Her aunts gave her hugs and kisses again, then walked out of the room. Peyton grabbed her bouquet, laying Melinda's on the dresser in front of her. Kate took her basket and Peyton's hand, and they walked out together. Melinda turned to the mirror, placing a hand on her stomach and her mother walked up behind her.

"Take a breath, darling."

Melinda nodded, closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to calm the bundle of nerves that had suddenly appeared in her stomach.

* * *

In the basement, Sam sat on the edge of a chair, looking up at the ceiling as his mother tied his tie. Mary smiled.

"There. Perfect."

Sam stood up, walking over to the mirror. He smiled, slipping his arms through the jacket Mary held out for him. She smoothed her hand over his shoulders.

"Looking good, Sammy."

He smiled, turning around to hug her again. He couldn't seem to stop hugging her, but she didn't seem to mind one bit. He pulled back, looking over and smiling.

"I think Dean could use your help, Mom."

She smiled up at Sam, winking at him before walking over to her eldest son. She ran a hand over the back of Dean's head and he looked up at her before smiling.

"Hey, Mom."  
"Hi, honey. Need some help?"

She motioned to the tie he was holding in his lap and he nodded, holding it out to her. He stood to his feet and Mary smiled.

"Look up."

She buttoned the top button of his shirt and he let out a breath. Mary smiled as she looped the tie around his neck.

"You know, I remember when I married your dad. We just went to the courthouse. No real reason to have a big wedding, you know? But I remember … Oh god, I was so nervous. I kept wanting to just take off, get the hell away from there, you know? But as soon as John took my hand, I knew … I knew everything would be all right."

Dean looked down as Mary finished tying the tie. She reached over and picked up his jacket, holding it out while he slid his arms through it. She smoothed her hand over his shoulders, turning him towards the mirror. She straightened the tie once more.

"There."

Dean looked in the mirror, nodding his head. Bobby came down the stairs, brushing a hand down his jacket.

"Almost time, boys. You ready?"

He looked up, eyes wide as he saw Mary. From the corner, where he'd been talking with Sam, John stood to his feet.

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby's eyes grew even wider as John walked over to him. Bobby swallowed hard, and John held out his hand. He sighed, looking Bobby in the eye.

"I know you said that the next time you saw me, you'd pump my ass full of buckshot, but… Do you think we might could let bygones be bygones?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a smile, while Mary stood in between them, a hand on each of them. Bobby let out a sigh, putting his hand in John's, then pulling him in for a hug.

"You son of a bitch."

John laughed, slapping Bobby on the back. Sam walked over, laying a hand on Bobby's back and smiling at his dad. Paige walked down the stairs, a smile on her face.

"Everyone ready? It's about that time."

* * *

Piper smiled, looking over her daughter once more.

"Don't forget your bouquet."

Melinda nodded, and Piper took her face in her hands. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Melinda's forehead.

"You are absolutely beautiful. Dean is a lucky man."

Melinda smiled, taking Piper's hand as a knock sounded at the door.

"Everybody ready?"

Melinda and Piper exchanged a smile as Leo stepped inside. He stopped at the door, laying a hand over his heart when he saw Melinda.

"Hey, Daddy."

Tears came to Leo's eyes, and he shook his head, a smile on his face as he walked over to Melinda.

"Baby, this dress… You look incredible, sweetheart."  
"Thank you."

Leo moved in, kissing her cheek, and Piper ran a hand over his back. Leo sniffed, and Piper pressed a kiss to his cheek. Knocks came at the door again, and Melinda opened the door with a flick of her wrist. Wyatt and Chris stepped in, smiles on their faces.

"They're ready to start, Mel. Aunt Prue just got here."

Melinda nodded and Chris walked over.

"Wow, little sister. You clean up nice."

Melinda laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself, big brother."

Chris hugged her, then Wyatt. As Wyatt held her, he whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry, Mel."  
"I'm trying not to."

Wyatt nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Chris slid his hands in his pockets.

"Mel, what you did for Dean… With his mom and dad…"

Chris shook his head, and Wyatt laid a hand to Chris' back.

"It was perfect, Mel."

Leo nodded.

"And I think it may have helped Sam more than it did Dean."

Melinda looked to him, blue eyes wide and hopeful. Leo nodded, and she smiled.

"Good. That's—that's just what I wanted."

Wyatt walked over to Piper, holding out his arm.

"Come on, Mom."

Piper nodded, turning to embrace Melinda once more.

"Just breathe, honey."

Melinda nodded as Piper kissed her cheek. Piper threaded her arm through Wyatt's, and Chris followed behind them with a camera. Melinda let out a breath, turning back to pick up her bouquet. She turned to face her father, and Leo laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait just a second."

She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Take a breath, sweetheart."

She did, laying the bouquet down and reaching up. Leo let her take his hands and she gripped them tightly. She took in another breath, letting it out shakily. Leo spoke quietly.

"Honey. Hey, Mel? What is it, sweetie?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, I don't think I can do this."

* * *

**Well... I'll admit, I didn't see this coming. I just started writing this chapter, and the plot bunny took off. Will their nerves get the best of them? Will they make it to the altar? Have no fear, a new chapter shall come soon!**


	19. Ready to Run

_Chapter Nineteen_

_*The Wedding*_

Leo wrestled his hands out of Melinda's grasp, moving them up to hold her face.

"Honey, take a breath. Calm down, okay?"

She shook her head, tears falling down her face. Leo smiled, moving to wrap his arms around her.

"Hang on, sweetheart."  
"Daddy, I just … I'm so scared."  
"What are you scared of?"

Melinda pulled back from him, shaking her head. He led her over to the bed and she sat down, Leo sitting beside her. She took a deep breath, looking at the ground.

"We've just been putting it aside, you know? All the crap we went through, with Sam and Lilith, losing Cas, pulling Peyton back in…"

She let out a sigh and Leo took her hand. Melinda looked at their hands, then up to Leo's face.

"What if we can't stop it? What if this is too much?"

Leo smiled softly, reaching up to push a curl behind Melinda's ear.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know what's going to happen here. This is entirely new territory, so much bigger than anything your mom and I went through."

Melinda nodded, letting out a breath. Leo gently moved a finger under her chin, lifting it so she would look at him.

"However… There is no doubt in my mind that whatever you and Dean have to face, you will get through it. You two make one of the best teams I have ever seen. When you decide to work together, that is."

Melinda smiled, and Leo went on.

"Mel, you know that today is nothing, right? You and Dean are together in every way except this one. This is just a technicality, just legalizing what we've been seeing for a few years now. You belong to him, and he belongs to you. No one is going to be able to stop that, to pull you apart. Even yourself, kid."

Melinda let out a long breath, closing her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"You're right. I love him. I am so in love with him, and I … I'm letting stupid nerves get in the way."

Leo smiled, though there was an ache in his heart.

"Are you ready to do this?"

He stood up, holding out a hand, and Melinda looked at it. Leo smiled.

"You don't have to, you know. I can slip you out the back, no one will be the wiser."

Melinda laughed, laying her hand in his.

"I want to. I'm ready to be his wife."

Leo smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Melinda's forehead. He held out his arm and Melinda looped her arm through it. Leo smiled as she bent back to grab her bouquet.

"All right, then. Let's go get you married."

* * *

Dean paced the small area in the back by the sunroom. Sam blew out his breath.

"Dude, will you chill the fuck out, _please?_ You're like a tiger in a cage, man."  
"Sam, I … I don't think I can do this."  
"Oh, no. No, you don't get to crap out now, Dean. Man up."

Dean shook his head, turning around and walking out of the room. He tugged at his tie, undid that top button on his shirt. He walked out the back door before he began jogging, then running outside to the garage. He got to the Impala, laying his hands on the hood and hanging his head. He didn't have the damn keys. He closed his eyes, then heard the unmistakable jingle. He lifted his head, blowing his breath out.

"Dad, I …"  
"Don't give me excuses, Dean. I'm not the one who needs them."

John walked over, setting the keys on the hood across from Dean, who eyed them. John stuck his hands in his pockets, walking slowly around the car.

"You've taken good care of her, son."

Dean smiled.

"You always said you'd kill me if I didn't."

John smiled, looking down and nodding before looking back to his son.

"I did. You beat the hell out of her, then built her back, good as new. If not better."

Dean lifted his gaze.

"You saw that?"

John nodded, and Dean ran a hand over his face.

"Dad, I—"  
"What did I say? Don't give me excuses, Dean."

John sighed.

"Son, I don't blame you. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing."

Dean sighed. That made him feel a little better. John took in a breath, then looked over.

"Dean, if you're going to go, you need to do it now. Now, before you're bound to this girl for good."  
"Dad, I …"

Dean swallowed, looking down at the car. He flexed his hands and John spoke again.

"Do you love her?"

Dean looked up at him.

"Of course I do."  
"How much?"

Dean gave his father a look.

"What the hell do you mean 'how much'?"

John shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, she seems like she's a little more important than one of those little flavor-of-the-week girls that you had going on there for a while."  
"She is more important."  
"Okay. How much?"

Dean blew out his breath, and John hid his smile. Dean put his hands on his hips, turning to John.

"You want to know what she means to me? You want to know how much? I'll tell you."

John looked over at him, keeping his mouth shut, letting Dean get it out.

"I love her so much I can't see straight. I can't see anything but her. It terrifies me, because I never thought I'd find her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, until we're old and wrinkled, and I am so damn scared that we won't make it that far. When I think of what could happen…"

Dean shook his head, letting his hands fall, walking around slowly.

"If something were to happen to her… Dad, I don't think I could make it. I think about you and Mom, and I—I don't think I could do that. I don't think I can make it without Mel, and that fucking terrifies me. It's not supposed to be like this, you know? You told me that, Dad! I'm not supposed to get this involved with someone. I'm not built for this!"  
"Dean, stop it right now."

Dean looked over, stopping where he was. John had a hurt look on his face, and he stepped over to his son.

"It is supposed to be like this. You are supposed to find someone that you can't live without. You are supposed to love her and protect her, keep her safe, make a family with her. You are supposed to grow old with her."  
"But you—"  
"You are not me, Dean!"

John laid his hands on Dean's shoulders, smiling at him.

"Son… When we lost your mother, I wanted to die, too. I wanted to lie down in that burning room and never move. But I couldn't. I had two boys, Mary's boys, that I had to protect. You and Sam were what kept me going, and I know I did a shitty job of showing that to you."

Dean took in a deep breath, and John held a hand to his face.

"I know I drilled in your head that hunters didn't get a happily ever after. I taught you not to stick around, not to put down roots, to go on the road and stay there, hunting and killing. I was wrong, Dean."

Dean looked up to John, who let his hands fall.

"Melinda … She's the exception, son. She is strong and smart and she understands. She'll stand beside you and face whatever comes your way. You got lucky, son. Don't run from it. Embrace it."  
"But Dad, what if—"  
"What? What could possibly come? The end of the world? You're already there, Dean. And I hate to say it, but it's only going to get worse from here. Don't you think you'd be better off if you had someone that was for sure on your side?"

Dean sighed, looking down at the ground, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

* * *

Leo and Melinda got to the top of the stairs before she let out a sigh.

"Damn it. I forgot the bouquet."

Leo smiled.

"I'll go get it."  
"No, Dad. I ... I'll be right back."

Melinda turned, in a swirl of white, and walked back to the bedroom. There, she shut the door behind her, leaning up against it. She eyed the bouquet on the dresser, walking over and holding on tightly. She looked up into the mirror and shook her head.

"I can't do this."

* * *

John let out a long breath.

"If you really want to go… I won't stop you. But I'm not going to make excuses for you. If you're going, go. And don't come back."

Those words, so similar to the ones he'd yelled at Sam before he took off for Stanford, burned a hole in John's heart. He turned around, squeezing his eyes shut and starting to walk off.

"Hey!"

John turned back at the urgency and anger Dean had poured into that one little word. His green eyes were on fire as John looked at him.

"Don't you say that to me. You have no right to say those words to me."  
"Dean, I—"  
"No. You don't know, Dad. You haven't been here. You don't know what I've gone through, what I've put Melinda through."  
"And yet somehow, she's in that house, waiting to marry you."  
"And I can't figure out why!"

Dean slumped down onto the bench, putting his head in his hands. John walked over and Dean looked up to him, tears glittering in his eyes.

"For the life of me, I can't figure out why the hell she'd want to marry me. I have let her down so many times. All I do is fuck up and hurt her, and … She's so good, Dad. She's happy and beautiful. I'm damaged and scarred."

John closed his eyes, letting out a breath. He had done this. He was the reason Dean felt this way, and it broke his heart. John stepped closer, taking the seat beside Dean. John leaned over, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Did I ever tell you about when I was dating your mother?"

Dean shook his head, and John smiled.

"I was just out of the Marines. She was little, blonde, beautiful. And the mouth she had on her. She hated me on sight. Naturally, I was in love with her before I even knew her name."

John smiled at the memory, then went on.

"I wore her down, until she agreed to go out with me. And when I kissed her goodnight, I knew that I would marry her one day. A couple months later, she wanted me to meet her folks. And it was then that I thought seriously about skipping town without even telling her goodbye."

Dean looked up at John, who sighed.

"My dad wasn't around when I was growing up. My ma did the best she could, but … I joined the Marines so I could get a sense of discipline, some order in my life. When I met Mary, I wanted to give the apple-pie life a try. But meeting her folks and seeing her family… It was just like this, son."

John rubbed his hands together slowly, looking down as he did.

"She was beautiful, smart, funny. Happy. I was a fatherless Marine, trying to find his way, damaged and scarred. I knew that if I stuck around, I'd damage Mary, and I couldn't live with that. I couldn't be the one to dim the light in her eyes."

He let out a breath, looking over at the car.

"And then her folks were killed, and I was all she had. I thanked God I hadn't left yet, that I could be there to protect her when no one else could. I asked her to marry me, and she agreed. We went to the courthouse, and I actually got in the car to drive off. But I couldn't go. I couldn't leave her."

John looked over to Dean and smiled.

"Marrying your mother was the smartest thing I've ever done. Leaving her would have been the dumbest. Don't be stupid, Dean. So you're damaged. Everybody is, to some extent. But you found someone who loves you in spite of all your shit. That is something to hold onto, not run away from."

John stood up, straightening his jacket.

"But, it's up to you. This is your decision, and you need to make it soon, son."

John walked out of the garage, and Dean hung his head, blowing out his breath.

* * *

Peyton paced around the room, her heels clicking against the floor. Kate sat on a chair, watching her walk, swinging her little legs. She looked over, making sure her basket was beside her, then looked back to Peyton. Prue poked her head in.

"Hey, are we doing this?"

Peyton looked over at Prue, letting out a breath.

"One second."

Peyton walked over, picking up her cell phone and dialing a number. She closed her eyes when the deep voice filled the line.

"Peyton?"  
"Sam, help me. Please tell me Dean's ready to go."

The line was quiet for a second.

"Um…"  
"Shit."

Peyton let out a sigh before Sam spoke again.

"Wait, is Mel ready?"  
"Well…"  
"Shit."

Peyton let out a laugh.

"Sam, what are we going to do?"

She heard him blow out his breath, before he let out a laugh.

"I don't know, honey."

Peyton sighed, looking back at Kate, who was talking to Prue. At a sound from outside, she straightened, turning around.

"Sam, is that the Impala? Sam? Hello?"

Peyton looked down at the phone as Leo came down the stairs, in a hurry.

"Have you seen Melinda?"

Peyton walked over to him and Prue got to her feet. They shook their heads and Leo let out a long sigh.

"She's gone."


	20. Going to the Chapel

**You guys are so quick to judge... I thought of making you wait for this chapter, but what the hey. ;)**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twenty_

_*The Wedding*_

Dean pressed his foot on the accelerator, listening to the Impala roar. He sighed, sitting back for a second before reaching over and taking the keys from the ignition. He climbed out of the car, shutting the door and looking up in time to see Sam slowing down from a run, stopping in front of him.

"Dean, what the hell, man?!"

Dean blinked at him, and Sam sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to do this or not?"

A smile came across Dean's face, and he began to laugh. After a minute, he walked over, slapping Sam on the back and handing him the keys to the Impala.

"Come on, Sam. We've got a wedding to go to."

Sam just watched, open-mouthed, as Dean walked back towards the house, hands in his pockets, whistling that same damn godforsaken tune he'd been hearing all morning.

* * *

Peyton shook her head, pacing around the kitchen.

"What are we … What are we going to do? How could she do this to us?! How could she do this to Dean?"  
"Better question, where could she possibly have disappeared to from the second story of the Manor, in that big-ass wedding gown?"

Peyton looked over to Phoenix, who she'd pulled out of her seat in the sunroom. Phoenix crossed her legs, stealing another piece of fruit from the tray beside her. Phoenix shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just saying, is all. There's nowhere for her to leave but through here, and no one has seen the bride yet."  
"So you think she's still upstairs?"  
"She can't orb or teleport, Peyt. She's got to be."

Peyton nodded, before turning on her heel and walking towards the stairs. Leo was pacing the second floor landing, and Peyton just walked right by him. She walked into Melinda's bedroom, not even bothering to knock. She noticed the bouquet on the dresser, then closed her eyes. A second later, she was in the attic, seeing Melinda embracing Grams. She put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is this?"

Melinda turned to Peyton with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I know you must have been—"  
"Frantic? Losing my damn mind? Yeah, I was."

Melinda sighed, reaching out to take Grams' hands. She smiled.

"I came up here to see if I could find a spell or something to get me out of here without anyone seeing me. And Grams popped in. She, uh … She cleared things up for me."

Grams smiled at Melinda, reaching over to run a hand down her arm. Peyton blew out a breath.

"I thought Grams was mad at you."

Melinda shrugged.

"Guess she can't stay mad at her favorite great-granddaughter."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She walked over, taking one of Melinda's hands.

"Are we doing this?"

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we're doing this. Let's go get married."

* * *

At 5:30, just a little bit behind schedule, soft music began to play. Everyone who had gotten up during the delay came back to take their seats. Phoenix, Paris, Anna, Jenny, and Matt came to sit on Melinda's side. Coop brought Phoebe in, and they sat by their daughters. Henry walked in with Paige, taking their seats by their children. Victor walked in, taking a seat in the front row, and Phoebe leaned forward to kiss her father's cheek. Wyatt escorted Piper in, walking up to the front row, taking a seat on the other side of his grandfather. Chris walked around, taking pictures.

Ellen and Jo sat behind Bobby, who Dean had insisted would sit on the front row of his side of the room. Chuck Shurley had driven in from Pennsylvania, and he sat close to the back, beside Castiel. Ellen gasped when John and Mary walked in, and John had smiled as he leaned down to kiss Ellen's cheek. He reached out and held Jo's hand, while Ellen blinked back tears. He and Mary took a seat on the front row, beside Bobby.

The music changed, and Train's _Marry Me_ began to play as Prue walked out to stand beneath the arch. Although everyone that was invited knew and was as comfortable as they could be with supernatural elements, they decided that it would probably be best if Prue was corporeal for the ceremony. She smiled, looking to the back of the room.

In a little change of plans, Sam stepped out from the right side first. He stood there, waiting for just a second. Peyton stepped out from the left side, feeling her face grow warm at the collective gasp that shot through the room. Sam laid a hand over his heart, and when she looked up at him, Peyton could feel everything he was feeling. Sam stepped closer, holding a hand out, and Peyton took it. She closed the gap between them, laying her lips on Sam's.

The cousins all exchanged a glance, while Mary smiled over at John. Phoebe held tight to Coop's hand, until Phoenix and Paris collectively cleared their throats. Sam ended the kiss and pulled back, running his hand over Peyton's cheek. Her face burned warmer, and Sam smiled as he looped her arm through his. They started walking down the aisle and Sam bent to whisper to Peyton.

"You look beautiful, honey."

She slid her eyes over to him and smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sammy."

He grinned, walking to the arch, holding onto her hands for just a second before they took their places. Peyton held her breath, letting it out in a sigh of relief when Dean stepped out from the right side. Mary closed her eyes when she noticed that his tie was missing, and his shirt was open at the throat. She shook her head, and John took her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her fingers.

Dean smiled as Kate stepped out from the left side, walking over to him as he knelt beside her. She handed him her basket and he stood up, holding her basket and her hand in his. They began walking down the aisle, Kate reaching up and dropping her rose petals every few steps. Everyone smiled as Kate walked by, and when she and Dean got to the arch, she got a handful of petals, throwing them up, making him smile and the crowd laugh as petals rained around them. Dean handed Kate the basket, bending to press a kiss to her cheek, before she went to stand beside Peyton, Dean taking his place in front of Prue.

* * *

In the back of the sunroom, on the left side, Melinda had her eyes closed, taking deep breaths. Leo smiled, laying a hand on her back.

"You ready? It's our turn."

Melinda opened her eyes, seeing Leo's gentle smile. She smiled back at him, reaching over and picking up her bouquet. She laced her arm through his, and Leo patted her arm.

"Let's do this."

They heard the wedding march begin and stepped out. The crowd stood to their feet, letting out gasps as they saw Melinda. She felt the nerves come back, and she gripped Leo's arm. He brought her to the end of the aisle, and Melinda looked to the end, where Dean was looking up from the ground. When her eyes met his, Melinda let out a sigh. She saw Dean lift a hand, rubbing it over his chest. A smile crossed Melinda's face, and she watched a matching smile spread over Dean's face. The music went louder, and Leo looked over, smiling at his daughter. Melinda smiled at him, and they made their way down the aisle. Dean walked over, meeting them at the end, and Leo laid Melinda's hand in Dean's. He leaned over and kissed Melinda's cheek, then hugged Dean. The music ended, and Dean and Melinda turned to face Prue.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Leo smiled, speaking low, over the tears that were in his eyes.

"Her mother and I do."

Prue smiled at Leo, who turned and walked to Piper, who leaned over and kissed his cheek. The crowd sat down and Melinda turned, handing her bouquet to Peyton. She turned back, taking Dean's hands in hers and they both let out a sigh. They smiled at each other, as Prue began talking. Melinda didn't really listen; she just stared at Dean. He kept a smile on his face, looking at Melinda, shaking his head slowly. Dean sighed, and Melinda tuned in at just the right time.

"Dean, do you take Melinda to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Dean looked at Melinda, a smile spreading across his face.

"I do."

Melinda let out a quiet laugh, and Prue turned to her.

"And Melinda, do you take Dean to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Melinda smiled.

"I do."

Prue smiled, turning first to Sam, then to Peyton.

"The rings?"

Sam reached in his pocket, pulling out the band, handing it to Prue. Prue smiled, laying it in Dean's hand.

"Dean, slide this ring onto Melinda's finger and repeat after me."

Dean held the ring on Melinda's finger, looking into her eyes, speaking softly after Prue.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Melinda smiled as Dean lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the ring he'd just slid on her finger. Prue turned to Peyton, who handed her a ring. Prue handed it to Melinda, giving her the same instructions. Melinda slid the ring onto Dean's finger, speaking as softly as he did.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Dean smiled, squeezing her hand as Prue turned to him again.

"Dean, you may recite your vows."

Dean let out a sigh, looking into Melinda's eyes.

"Melinda, I've never been good at saying what I feel. Words are not my strong suit. So I just want to tell you that I love you. You are so incredible, and I can't even begin to imagine how I got so lucky to find you. You are so sweet and loving, so smart and you're always on my side."

Dean stopped, taking in a breath as he smiled at her.

"I vow to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you have made me. I vow to always protect you. I vow to hold you close. I vow to listen to you. Mel, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I vow to spend every moment from here on out trying to prove that to you."

Melinda blinked back tears, the same way Piper and Mary were doing. Prue turned to Melinda with a smile.

"Your turn."

Melinda smiled.

"Dean … I—"

She looked down, taking in a shaky breath. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I waited for you for a long time. I've dreamt about the man I would marry since I was a little girl. You are everything I have ever wanted, and so much more. You are strong and kind and you make me feel safe and wanted, like I can take on the world."

He smiled at her, and Melinda squeezed his hands.

"I vow to always stand beside you, whatever may come our way. I vow to always love and support you, and to keep you in my heart. I love you so much, and I feel so proud to be your wife. Dean, I was born to love you, and I always will."

Piper smiled through her tears, leaning over to take Leo's hand. The last words Melinda had said had been the same thing that Piper had said to Leo on their wedding day. Leo smiled, lifting Piper's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. Prue let out a breath, fighting back tears of her own.

"Here before witnesses, Dean and Melinda have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to these vows."

Prue held out her hands, and a rope looped over Melinda's wrist, then Dean's, locking them together. They smiled at each other and spoke in one voice.

"Heart to thee,  
Body to thee,  
Always and forever,  
So mote it be."

Prue smiled.

"So mote it be."

Peyton and Sam shared a smile, speaking together.

"So mote it be."

The crowd repeated the words, and Melinda and Dean smiled at each other. The smile on Prue's face grew as she spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester. Dean, you may kiss your bride."

He smiled, reaching over and taking Melinda's face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, and she reached out, taking hold of his arms. He moved his hands to hold her, moving her and dipping her down as cheers and whistles rang out from the crowd. He pulled back to see Melinda smiling at him and she laughed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"We did it, Dean."  
"We did it."

He leaned in to kiss her once more, as the cheers rang out again. He helped her stand up straight, as Sam stepped down, slapping a hand on Dean's back. Peyton smiled, taking hold of her dress to step down when she froze.

"Peyton?"

Melinda looked over to see Kate, a big smile on her face, her little hand reaching in her basket. She was frozen, too. Melinda glanced to Dean, caught in Sam's embrace, neither of them moving. The crowd had gotten to their feet, smiles on their faces, their hands frozen in mid-clap. And, Melinda realized, she was frozen as well.

"Congratulations, Melinda."

She looked down the aisle, seeing a man at the end, smiling at her.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, slipping his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked towards her.

"It was a beautiful ceremony."  
"Did you do this? Why are they frozen? What do you want?"

The man continued his slow walk down the aisle.

"I just wanted to offer you my congratulations. I wish you and Dean all the best."

He made it to the end of the aisle, standing in front of her. His hair was blonde, his face had just a hint of a beard, the same color as his hair. His eyes were soft, gentle almost, a dark blue. He smiled, and a chill crawled up Melinda's spine. She spoke softly.

"Who are you?"

His smile grew, and he leaned in close to her.

"You'll find out soon enough."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek, and when she opened them again, Peyton was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Mel. You okay?"

Melinda looked past her, down the aisle, but she didn't see the man. Dean moved over to Melinda, taking her hands.

"Hey. What happened?"

She shook her head, and the music started up. Dean looped her arm through his and they walked down the aisle, to the cheers of their family and friends, as rose petals rained down on them, courtesy of their niece.

* * *

In the side room, Dean stood in front of Melinda.

"Hey, what happened? What's got you so nervous?"

She let out a breath, taking hold of his hands.

"I don't know who he was."  
"Who?"

She shook her head.

"You were frozen. Everyone was frozen, even I was. And this man was there, walking down the aisle, telling me how beautiful the ceremony was and congratulating us. He wouldn't tell me who he was, but there was something about him … Dean, I can't describe it. He said we'd find out his identity soon enough. He kissed my cheek and… Dean, he was so cold. His lips were like ice on my skin."

Dean turned away from her, but she kept hold of his hands.

"He's gone. I … I didn't see him when we left."

Dean sighed, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Maybe … Maybe we'll just let it go, pick it up again later."

Melinda nodded.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our wedding."

Dean nodded, and Melinda smiled.

"Hey."

He looked over to her, and she pulled on his hands. He smiled, moving closer to her. She held a hand on his face, sliding down his neck.

"We just got married."  
"You're my wife now."  
"And you're my husband."

They both laughed, as Dean moved in, covering her lips with his. He pulled back, moving his hands up to her face.

"Have I told you how pretty you are today?"

Melinda smiled, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"I don't think so."

Dean smiled.

"Then I should be shot, because my God, Mel… You're gorgeous. My wife is hot."

Melinda laughed as she pulled him to her again, hugging him.

"My husband's pretty hot, too."

Dean smiled, leaning his head back to kiss her again. This time, she pulled back.

"Hey, what happened to your tie? Not that I don't enjoy this look. I actually think I prefer it."

Dean smiled.

"It's a long story. We can talk about it later. Right now, can I just kiss my wife for a while?"

Melinda smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, if you really want to—"

Her sentence was cut off when Dean pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, both of them smiling as their family walked in, yelling and whistling.

* * *

**They did it! Despite all the nerves and you guys pushing them out the door, Dean and Melinda got married. But who was that man? What could he possibly want? Don't worry. The story's not over yet. ;)**


	21. I Honestly Love You

**Sorry it's been awhile since the last update! Kind of hit a wall again, but I think I've busted through it. ;) And to make up for it, this chapter is extra long! And hang in there, we've got just a few more chapters to go!**

* * *

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_*The Reception*_

Melinda hugged so many people. Every member of her family made a point to find her and hug her. Her uncles made her laugh, the way they always had, and her aunts cried. Her brothers had sighed and actually hugged Dean, while Melinda stood back and blinked back tears. Castiel kissed her cheek, and Melinda let her eyes close, so happy to have her angel back.

"Oh sweetheart, you are so beautiful."  
"Billie!"

Melinda's eyes flew open, and she laughed as she hugged Billie Jenkins. A long time ago, before Melinda was even born, Billie and her sister had been involved in the Ultimate Battle with the Charmed Ones. Paige and Phoebe had died, along with Billie's sister, until both Piper and Billie had gone back in time. Everyone was saved, except for Billie's sister, who Billie had killed, saving herself and the Charmed Ones in the process. But once that happened, the Charmed Ones were able to slack off fighting demons, focusing on creating and raising their families. Billie had babysat for the kids when they were small, before going off to see the world when Melinda was twelve. Billie ran a hand over Melinda's face, smiling.

"The wedding was wonderful, Mel. I wish you both all the best."  
"Thank you, Billie."

Billie had kissed her cheek, reaching out to grasp Dean's hand, before walking over to hug Peyton. Chuck stepped up, a little skittish around so many people, until Melinda embraced him. She felt him exhale, relax, and return her hug, even kissing her cheek. He shook Dean's hand, looking him in the eye.

"Good luck."

Dean nodded, and Chuck stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked away. Dean reached over and took Melinda's hand, lifting it to his lips. She sighed and smiled, as Ellen and Jo walked up. Jo let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess I can't call you Halliwell anymore, can I?"

Melinda smiled.

"Guess not, Harvelle."

Jo smiled, leaning to hug Melinda.

"Congratulations, Mel."  
"Thank you, Jo."  
"Take care of him, okay?"

Melinda nodded, and Jo turned to hug Dean. Ellen laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and took Melinda's hand.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Mel. Good luck. You're going to need it with this one."

Melinda laughed, while Dean looked at the ground, a smile on his face. Ellen leaned over to hug Melinda, kissing her cheek. Ellen and Jo walked away, and Piper and Leo walked up with John and Mary. Mary immediately went to hug Dean, and Melinda blinked back tears. Piper walked up, taking Melinda in her arms.

"It was wonderful, honey. You look so beautiful."  
"Thank you, Mama."

Piper leaned back, holding Melinda's face in her hands and smiling. Leo stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Melinda's forehead, then went into the kitchen. Melinda looked after him and Piper squeezed her hand.

"He's having a hard time, isn't he, Mama?"

Piper smiled.

"His only baby girl just got married. He's trying his best, sweetheart."

Melinda nodded, and Piper and Mary switched places. Mary smiled as she leaned to hug Melinda.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Melinda smiled.

"Thank you, Mary."  
"Hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Melinda laughed at John's statement. He leaned over to hug her, and when she was in his arms, she closed her eyes. Again, it was like a memory hit her, of being held close to him, finally feeling safe in his big, strong arms. She breathed in, the smell of him so familiar. She pulled back, looking up at him, into his eyes, which were soft and smiling at her. He ran a hand over her cheek, then took Mary's hand, whistling again as they walked outside.

"Hey, he's whistling the song. Dad knows what it is."

Melinda turned to Dean, who reached to run a hand down her face, the way John just had done.

"What is it, Mel?"

Melinda shook her head, letting out a breath and letting her shoulders fall.

"I don't know. Something about your dad just … I don't know."

Dean's eyes were soft, and he kept touching her face. She closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Phoebe and Peyton turned to look at her, and Melinda shook her head.

"Excuse me."

Melinda turned, picking up her skirt and walked away. Phoebe and Peyton took a step forward, but Dean shook his head. He waited a second, then turned and followed the direction Melinda had just gone.

* * *

Dean found Melinda in the kitchen. He let out a sigh, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She let out a sigh, leaning back into him.

"You okay, Mrs. Winchester?"

She smiled, reaching up to run her hand over his cheek.

"I'm good. Just needed a second. "

Dean nodded, thinking that he knew a surefire way to help ease her mind. He rolled his hands down the corset of her dress. Melinda made a noise in the back of her throat as Dean smiled. Her voice was quiet and broken, breathing sharply.

"Don't … don't you start something you—you can't finish."

Dean laughed, moving Melinda's hair aside where he could kiss her neck. She bit her lip, and Dean moved to whisper in her ear.

"Don't bite your lip like that. Let me."  
"Oh my god."

Dean turned Melinda around, catching her mouth with his, doing just as he said, gently biting on her lip. She whimpered, yes, _whimpered_, and felt Dean smile against her lips as he moved his hand up into her hair.

"For the love of God, you two! Stop it!"

Dean pulled back and Melinda turned her head, looking to the door where Peyton stood with a flushed Sam. Melinda's mouth dropped open when she saw the bite mark just under Sam's collar as he was trying to fix his tie. Peyton pointed her finger at Melinda as she walked into the kitchen.

"Step away from him right now."  
"Peyton, you can't—"  
"I need you to do this for me, Mel. You're killing me."

Melinda laughed as she took Dean's hand.

"Oh, come on, Peyton."  
"I'm serious, kid."

Melinda slid her eyes over to Sam, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Melinda let out a laugh, pulling Dean to her and laying her head on his shoulder. Peyton groaned.

"Can't you just turn it down for a few more hours? I mean, I'm … I'm dying here."

Melinda and Dean shared another laugh, before Melinda turned to her cousin.

"It's been ten days, Peyt."  
"Ten long, long days."

Dean smiled as he took Melinda's face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers again. Peyton groaned, launching herself from the chair she'd been holding onto, across the room and into Sam's arms. She reached up as he was leaning down, taking hold of his face and fusing her mouth to his. Melinda pulled away from Dean, staring open-mouthed at Sam and Peyton. Dean's green eyes were wide, and a smile crossed his face.

"Sammy, you sly dog."

Dean grunted when Melinda landed an elbow in his ribs. Peyton pulled back from Sam, keeping her hands on his face. They kept their eyes closed, both of them breathing hard, and Melinda cleared her throat. They turned to look at her, and she tried to hide her smile.

"We'll, uh … We'll try to tone it down some."  
"Thank you."

Peyton's answer was breathless, and made Dean laugh under his breath. Melinda smiled at him, and Paige walked into the room, clapping her hands.

"Wedding party, it's reception time! Come on."

* * *

Peyton reached up, smoothing out Sam's hair, fixing his tie as he smiled, pushing a stray strand of hair back from her face. Peyton smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I keep … attacking you."

Sam let out a quiet laugh, moving to hold one of his big, warm hands to Peyton's cheek.

"I don't mind, Peyton."

Her eyes drifted shut, just for a second, before she walked into the now-banquet area of the sunroom. Tables had been set up all around, and Sam and Peyton took their spots at the head table. Dean and Melinda followed in shortly after, to a resounding chorus of cheers and applause. They both laughed, and Dean reached over, taking her face in his hands again and kissed her, as the shouts and whistles sounded even louder.

"Can't we just sneak out of here?"

Melinda smiled as she reached for her glass of champagne. Dean was leaned over close to her, looking behind him, his mouth close to her ear. She murmured quietly to him, bringing a smile to his face.

"Patience, young Skywalker."

Dean groaned under his breath as Melinda reached to take his hand. She picked up his left hand, smiling as she ran her fingers over the ring on his finger. He gripped her fingers, lifting her hand to his lips, making her smile, until she let out a gasp.

"Ow, Peyton!"

Peyton had a big, fake smile on her face as she reached for her glass. Melinda rubbed her arm where Peyton had just pinched her as Peyton took a long swallow of her champagne. She narrowed her dark eyes at Melinda, who sighed. Sam pushed back from the table, lifting his glass in his hand. The room went quiet, everyone turning their attention to Sam. He cleared his throat, looking down at the glass in his hand before looking up with a smile.

"For my entire life, I have had one thing that I could count on. My big brother, Dean."

Melinda looked to Dean and smiled, while Dean hung his head for a second, letting out a breath before lifting his eyes back to Sam.

"He's told me, as far back as I can remember, that his job is to look out for me. His pain-in-the-ass little brother."

Dean laughed quietly, nodding his head. They didn't see the pain in Mary's eyes, or the guilt in John's. Sam looked down at the glass in his hand before he went on.

"Dean is the one person who I've always been able to count on. He's taken care of me, loved me even when I didn't deserve it. Especially then, I think. I've given him more than enough reasons to turn his back on me, but he won't. He just gives me this look, this sad smile, and says, 'I can't do it, Sammy.'"

Melinda blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. Dean swallowed, and Sam went on.

"Four years ago, give or take a little time, Dean and I were in San Francisco, working a job. I managed to get myself kidnapped by a demon, and Dean … Well, he managed to meet a girl."

Laughter filled the room, and Sam smiled.

"That girl saved my life, but more importantly, she saved Dean. Melinda is the first person I've ever known who has matched Dean step for step. She's just like him, but better."

Everyone laughed again, and Sam smiled.

"And so much better looking."

Dean shook his head, a wide smile on his face.

"I have to admit, I was a little nervous when I realized how serious Dean was about this girl. It had pretty much been us against the world for … well, my whole life. Adding a girl into the mix…"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, then turned to Melinda with a soft smile.

"But it was like you belonged there. It was like something had been missing all along, and we hadn't even realized it."

Sam smiled down into his glass again, before looking back at Melinda.

"You have this way about you that makes everyone around you want to be better. You make Dean so happy, more so than I have ever seen. And you … Even after …"

Sam stopped, cleared his throat. Tears were falling down Peyton's cheeks as she felt his guilt, the sorrow and self-loathing in his heart. Sam's voice was hoarse when he finally spoke again.

"After everything I've done, you're still on my side."

Melinda gripped Dean's hand and choked back a sob. A tear fell onto their hands and Dean took in a shaky breath. Sam smiled over at Melinda, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'll never be able to repay you for the faith that you have in me. But I'm glad I'll get the chance. I'm so happy you're a part of my family now. Well, officially."

Melinda smiled back at him as a tear slid down her face.

"Although I will never be able to understand why you willingly agreed to marry Dean."

Sam shook his head as Dean blew out his breath and the room erupted in laughter. When everyone had calmed down, Sam lifted his glass, and the room mirrored his actions.

"To Dean and Melinda. I wish you all the best. I love you both."

Everyone took a sip of their drinks, and Melinda stood up, going to wrap Sam in her arms before Dean could get to him. Sam held her, his big hands spanning the width of her back, and Melinda cried into his shoulder for just a moment. He bent closer to her, where she could whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Sam."  
"Mel, I—"  
"Shh. I know."

She moved to hold a hand to his cheek, laying her lips against his other one. He smiled as he pulled back, letting his hands fall to grip hers. She smiled at him, before turning away. Dean caught Sam in his arms, a hard, harsh hug, and Sam had to swallow the lump in his throat. Things were not okay between them, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Sam knew this, knew he'd have a lot to do before Dean could trust him again. But right then, in that one second, they were brothers, best friends, and nothing else mattered. Dean took in a breath.

"I love you, Sammy."

Sam was taken aback. Dean didn't say that to him, ever. It was just something understood between them. Sam swallowed, gripping Dean a little tighter.

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

Dean nodded, moving back, gripping Sam's shoulder. He nodded again as he sat beside Melinda, and Sam let out a breath before sitting beside Peyton. She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He turned to face her, and she smiled at him, gently lifting her hand and moving a piece of his hair back from where it had fallen. She laid her hand against his cheek, then stood up. She cleared her throat, lifting her glass.

"This is a very special day for me. It's one I've dreamed about for a long time, as weird as that may seem to some of you."

Peyton looked over to a confused Melinda and smiled.

"This is the day that my best friend has all her dreams come true. Some of you know, and some of you may not, but I am an empath. What that means is I can feel other people's emotions. When they're in pain, I can feel it. When they're happy, so am I. When they're sad, I cry right along with them. Sometimes, this is a wonderful gift. Other times, it's downright awful."

Peyton locked eyes with Melinda then.

"We've been through it all, haven't we?"

Melinda smiled, nodding her head. Peyton smiled back, then turned back to the crowd.

"Melinda and I have been best friends as long as I can remember. She's my cousin, but she may as well be my sister."

Dean leaned to kiss Melinda's forehead, and she took his hand again before they turned back to Peyton, who took a deep breath.

"I knew four years ago that Melinda had found 'The One.' The way her face lit up when she talked about him, how happy she was, and I could feel it, too. And when I met him, I knew that he felt the same way. And somehow, after just a ton of crap, here we are."

Laughter sprinkled throughout the room, and Dean and Melinda shared a smile. Peyton took a deep breath, tears shining in her eyes.

"Mel, I'm so happy for you. I know how happy he makes you, and I think I'd be able to see how much you love him even if I couldn't feel it. I always knew you'd find him."

A tear fell from Melinda's eye and Peyton winked at her. Peyton looked to Dean, tears still shimmering in her dark eyes.

"Dean, I'm so happy that we're family now. Well, officially. I love how much you love my cousin, how happy you are, how happy she makes you. Take … Take care of my girl, okay?"

Dean nodded as a tear fell from Peyton's eye. She held up her glass, and the room followed suit.

"I hope you both always remember how you feel in this moment. How happy you are and how in love you are. I hope you know how lucky you are. And I sincerely hope I can one day find what you two share."

She flicked a glance to Sam, so fast he thought he might have just imagined it. He sucked in a breath, fingers clenching around his glass. Peyton cleared her throat.

"To the Winchesters!"

Everyone repeated Peyton's words, and sipped their drinks. Melinda wrapped Peyton in a hug and Dean kissed her cheek. She sat back down, glancing over at Sam again. The look he gave her, the intensity of his stare, made heat rise in her cheeks. Melinda nudged her when she sat, and Peyton drained her champagne. Dean laughed under his breath, then passed her another glass.

* * *

Leo stood up, and Melinda took in a breath.

"Oh no."

She spoke quietly, so much so that Dean was the only one who heard her. He leaned over, kissing her temple, whispering in her ear as her eyes drifted shut.

"It's going to be okay, honey. Just hang on."

She nodded, opening her eyes to see Leo smiling softly.

"Today has not been an easy day, to say the least."

Quiet laughter spread through the room, especially from the men who had daughters. Leo went on.

"On the other hand, it has been. My little girl is the happiest I have ever seen her, and as a father, that is the most important thing. However, the reason for her happiness is one that—I'm not going to lie—is breaking my heart."

Melinda looked down at the table, and Dean took her hand. He ran his thumb across the back of her knuckles, and she let out a shaky breath. Leo looked down, and Piper smiled up at him. He gave her a smile back, then spoke softly.

"As far back as I can remember, I have dreaded this day. Since the day she was born, I feared for the day I'd have to give her away. And to tell you the truth … I don't think I can."

He looked over and tears fell from Melinda's eyes as she locked eyes with her father. Leo gave her a smile.

"How am I supposed to just give you away? I'm your dad. I was the first one to ever hold you in my arms. And I promised you then that I would always be there. I would always protect you, keep you safe. I'd always catch you when you fall. How am I just supposed to stop? To trust someone else to do those things?"

Tears slid down Melinda's cheeks and Dean draped an arm around the back of her chair, pulling her closer to him. Tears were in Leo's eyes, slowly slipping down his cheeks as well. Peyton was crying so hard, but silently. Sam quietly stood up, walking around the table to kneel beside Peyton, taking her hand in his. Leo's voice was quiet, but it seemed to ring through the room.

"However … Dean Winchester is one of the best men I have ever met. I'm not just saying that because you married my daughter, son. I mean it."

Leo had locked eyes with Dean, who nodded.

"Dean came to me, asking if he could ask Melinda to marry him. I didn't want to say yes. I didn't want to give him my blessing. I wanted to laugh in his face, then send him on his way."

Quiet laughter sounded, and Leo smiled.

"But I saw the way he looked at her. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke of her, the softness and love in them when she was around him. He didn't have to say anything; I could see how much he loved her."

Melinda smiled through her tears, and Leo gave her a smile back.

"I told him then that I didn't want to let him marry my girl. But I knew that he would take care of her, protect her, and love her just as much as I do. There is no doubt in my mind that Dean will give all he has to Melinda, and vice versa. I know she'll be safe and loved, and that eases my mind, just a little bit."

Dean kissed Melinda's temple again, and she closed her eyes, resting her hand on his knee. Peyton leaned into Sam, who wrapped an arm around the back of her chair. Leo smiled again.

"I love you, sweetheart, and I will always be here for you. Dean … You watch out for my girl. You're carrying my heart with you, wherever you go. Remember that."

Dean nodded, and tears fell down Melinda's face. Leo raised his glass, and the room silently did the same.

"To Dean and Melinda. Congratulations."

He took a sip of his champagne and Melinda stood up. She moved around the table and Leo set his glass down, walking to meet her. He caught her in the middle of the floor after she froze the room, and she buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. He smiled and ran a hand over her hair.

"Shh. Baby, baby. It's okay. Everything's all right."

She took in deep, shaking gulps of air, and Leo just held her.

"Daddy, I …"  
"Shh. I know."

She lifted her head up, and Leo smiled. He held his hands on her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs under her eyes, catching and wiping away the tears there.

"I love you, sweetheart."  
"I love you too, Daddy."

After a moment, Piper stood up, wiping her eyes, while Phoebe, Paige, and their children did the same. Piper walked over and took Melinda in her arms.

"Oh, baby. I love you."  
"I love you, Mama. And thank you. For everything."

Piper kissed her cheek, and Paige walked over.

"Okay, how about we fix this up, then get back to the party?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes while Paige glamoured her, then went back to her seat. When everyone was back in their spots, Melinda unfroze the room. Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek while Piper stood up.

"Okay, I'm not going to give a speech. My husband did enough for all of us, I think."

Laughter spread through the room, and Piper motioned with her hands.

"I think it's time we got this party in gear, huh? Everyone outside. Let's dance!"


	22. More Than A Memory

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_*The Reception*_

Melinda loved hearing everyone catch their breath as they walked outside. The backyard was even more beautiful than she remembered, with the fairy lights twinkling all around, the candles aglow. Dean took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, bringing her close to him before looking over to Sam. He'd insisted on picking out the music for their first dance, and Melinda let him, because Dean's taste in music was one thing she had complete trust in. As the first few notes drifted through the speakers, Melinda sighed.

"Oh, Dean."

He smiled, pulling her even closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. Melinda rested her chin on his shoulder, as Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ came through the speakers. Melinda closed her eyes, a smile crossing her face as she thought back to a conversation she and Dean had once, long ago.

* * *

"_I'm being serious."_

_ Melinda let out another laugh, pulling the sheet closer around her. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to look at Dean, who was laid back against the pillows. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face._

"_You're telling me that you think _Let's Get It On_ is the most romantic song of all time?"_

_ Dean nodded enthusiastically, and Melinda fell into giggles again. Dean blew out his breath and she calmed down._

"_Okay, okay. I—I'm sorry. It's just … Baby, there is a difference between a romantic song and a song about sex. _Let's Get It On_ is sex."  
"And that's romantic!"_

_ Melinda shook her head, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud again._

"_Well, what do you think then?"_

_ She looked over at him, a smile crossing her face._

"_It's tie, between Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _and Bryan Adams' _Heaven_. Both are so sweet and just … romantic doesn't begin to cover it."_

_ Dean just kind of stared at her, until Melinda leaned over and punched his arm. He smiled._

"_Okay, maybe you're right. But I've got an opinion of my own."  
"Lay it on me."  
"I'll give you both of those. But mine is either Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_ or _Love Me Tender_. Can't go wrong with the King."_

_ Melinda nodded her head._

"_Elvis is always a good choice."_

_ Dean nodded back, moving in the bed._

"_Another good choice would be…"_

_ His sentence trailed off as he fixed his mouth on Melinda's neck. She shivered and moaned, letting her arms come up to grasp his neck._

"_Oh, I'll give you that. Always a good—good choice."_

* * *

_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ seamlessly transitioned into _Wonderful Tonight_, and Melinda smiled, moving her hand to run it through the hair on the back of Dean's head. He bit back a moan, pulling her close to him, whispering to her.

"If you keep doing that, you'll have to dance with me a while longer to hide—"

Her laughter drowned out the rest of his sentence. She moved her hand to rest against his cheek, and he closed his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Mel."

She smiled, letting her eyes close, too.

"So are you."  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you."

He moved back, keeping his eyes closed, kissing her lips gently. Melinda let out a sigh into his mouth, and he smiled against her lips.

"Can we get out of here yet?"

Melinda laughed, hugging him close again.

"Soon, baby. Soon."

He let out a quiet groan, pressing his forehead against hers. The song came to an end, and Dean's hands drifted up, rolling his fingers down her neck as he kissed her lips. She gripped his arms, returning the kiss as shouts sounded from all around the dance floor. Leo walked onto the floor holding Mary's hand, both of them smiling wide as Mary went to Dean and Leo took Melinda in his arms.

"Dance with your old dad?"

Melinda grinned.

"Of course."

Dean was holding Mary close to him, running his hands through her hair, and Melinda smiled. She wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and he pulled her close to him. _You Are So Beautiful To Me_ came through the speakers and Melinda smiled. She closed her eyes as a memory overtook her.

* * *

_ Four-year-old Melinda ran into the kitchen, her long, blonde ponytail flying out behind her. Piper turned back from the stove, meeting the wide blue eyes looking up at her._

"_Yes ma'am?"_

_ Melinda blinked her eyes and clasped her little hands together._

"_Mama, I need to learn how to dance."_

_ Piper smiled, setting her spoon down as she flicked the stove off._

"_You do?"_

_ Melinda nodded._

"_Can I ask why?"_

_ Melinda shrugged her shoulders._

"_I just need to. Everyone knows how to dance except for me."_

_ Piper chuckled to herself. Her little girl was a tiny bit of a drama queen._

"_Well, what kind of dancing are we talking about?"  
"You know. The kind with the boy and girl, where she's in a pretty dress and he twirls her all around."_

_ Piper smiled, nodding her head._

"_Well, in that case, I think you're talking to the wrong person, kid."_

_ Melinda's mouth dropped open and she took off, yelling for her Daddy. Piper just shook her head as Leo walked into the kitchen, going for the sink to wash his hands._

"_Is that Melinda?"  
"Yep. Little Bit's just decided she needs to learn how to dance, and she's gunning for you."_

_ Leo smiled, wiping his hands on a dishrag._

"_Guess I better go find her, then."_

_ Leo found Melinda at the bottom of the stairs. She was sitting on the last step with her chin in her little hands._

"_Hey, pumpkin."  
"Daddy!"_

_ Melinda launched herself off the step and into Leo's arms. He smiled, carrying her into the living room. He sat her on the couch, then knelt in front of her._

"_So Mommy was telling me something about dancing?"_

_ Melinda smiled and nodded her head. Twenty minutes later, Leo was twirling her around the floor, her giggles peppering the air._

"_You're a natural, kid!"_

_ Melinda giggled some more as Leo let go of her hand, kneeling in front of her again._

"_Want to try a waltz?"_

_ Melinda scrunched up her nose, a move that reminded Leo so much of Piper. He smiled, pushing a long strand of blonde behind Melinda's ear._

"_I don't know what that is."_

_ Leo smiled, realizing that four was most likely too young to learn something as complicated as a waltz. But he had an idea._

"_Come here, little bit."_

_ She walked over to him and he picked her up, setting her down on top of his feet. She looked down, then up at him and smiled. _

"_How about some music?"_

_ She nodded, looking over at the stereo and blinking her eyes. A slow song started playing out of the speakers, and Leo started humming along with it. Melinda closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Leo's legs. She opened her eyes and looked to the door, where Piper was standing and watching._

"_Look, Mama, I'm dancing."_

_ Piper smiled._

"_I used to dance with my daddy like that."_

_ Leo winked at her and Melinda patted his legs. He stopped moving and she hopped off of him, walking over to Piper. She took her mother's hand and led her to Leo._

"_Dance with Daddy."_

_ Piper smiled, looking over at her husband, who shared her smile. He held out a hand and she took it, before he pulled her close to him. Melinda walked over to a chair, climbing into it, watching her parents dance around the living room with a huge smile on her face as _You Are So Beautiful to Me _softly played_.

* * *

Melinda let out a laugh against Leo's shoulder and he looked down at her.

"What's so funny?"

She looked up at him, smiling.

"I was just remembering the first time I heard this song. When you were teaching me how to dance and I made Mom cut in."

Leo smiled.

"I hoped that would happen. That's why I picked this song for our dance. And I think it fits well with Dean and Mary, too."  
"I love you, Daddy."

He kissed her forehead as the song came to an end. Melinda turned to smile at Dean as Piper walked by, kissing Melinda's cheek and going to Dean. John walked over with his hands in his pockets, something Melinda had seen Sam do many times. She smiled as he reached her, holding his hands out. She smiled and took them, letting him pull her in. Bryan Adams played through the speakers, _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_. Melinda smiled as John began to lead her around the floor.

"I like this song."

John smiled.

"It's a good one."

Melinda smiled back, moving just a little closer to him.

"I'm glad you're here. And I know Dean is, too."  
"Well, thank you for getting us here."  
"It means a lot to both of us, having you and Mary here."

John smiled and nodded, and Melinda smiled, too. John Winchester was a man of few words, she had come to discover. He hummed along with the song and Melinda's smile fell. There was something about the sound… Something about the way he was humming the song that sparked something in Melinda's memory. She squeezed her eyes shut, opening them again to see Peyton right across from her, a worried look on her face. Sam stepped up beside Peyton, looking out, catching Melinda's eye. John shifted her in his arms.

"Hey. You okay?"

She looked up, meeting his dark eyes.

"Everything's all right, kid."

She closed her eyes and gasped, as a premonition overtook her.

* * *

_There was a child with a toddler in his arms. He looked up, wide green eyes locked on a younger John Winchester. John let out a sigh, taking the baby in his arms. He ran his hand over the blonde curls on her head, laying his other hand atop the little boy's head as he wrapped his arms around John's legs. John walked with the little boy beside him, whispering the same sentence over and over to the little girl._

"_Everything's all right, kid."_

_ He held her close to his chest, her little head close to his neck. He started humming, the only song he could think of at the moment. He reached his black Impala, opening the door as the boy scrambled in, and John set the baby in his arms._

"_Watch her, Dean. Do not let her go."_

_ The boy nodded, picking up the song where John had left off, humming softly to the baby girl, who watched him with wide blue eyes._

* * *

Melinda gasped again as she stumbled, falling into John's arms. Piper and Dean rushed over to them, Peyton and Sam right behind them, and Leo and Mary after them. John ran a hand over her face as Phoebe and Paige walked up. Phoebe held a damp washcloth in her hand, and Paige held a glass of water. John carried Melinda to the chair Sam had dragged over and Dean knelt in front of her.

"Hey. What is it? What's wrong?"

Melinda looked at him, then up to his father.

"I know you. I've met you before."

John stood still, just blinking.

"I have, haven't I? That wasn't a premonition; it was a memory."

Melinda looked to her parents.

"What aren't you telling me? There's something that you're not telling me, and it has to do with John. What … what happened?"

Piper's eyes were full of tears, but Leo gave her a gentle smile. His voice was shaky.

"It was the August before your second birthday. There had been … these disappearances. All children, from magical backgrounds, just … gone."

Dean took Melinda's hand, looking over to Phoebe as she spoke.

"We were terrified. We all moved back into the Manor. I had my three, Piper had her three, and Paige had Matt, and she was pregnant with the twins. You all spent a lot of time at Magic School."

Paige smiled and nodded. Piper took Melinda's other hand.

"We watched you every second of every day. One Sunday afternoon, I went to P3, leaving you with your dad. When I got home…"

Piper gasped in a breath, as tears refilled her eyes.

"Leo was bleeding on the floor, and you were gone."

Melinda looked down, then back up. Piper held a hand over her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek. Leo cleared his throat.

"And then magic went down. Just completely gone. We couldn't scry, no one could sense you, and all the powers in the family were gone."

Paige cleared her throat.

"So I got Henry to call one of his distant cousins. Someone who knew who to get in touch with, someone who could find our girl."

Melinda shook her head.

"Uncle Henry has a cousin?"  
"Me."

Melinda and Dean looked over as Bobby came walking up, his hands in his pockets. Dean smiled almost unbelievingly.

"Bobby, you're related to Henry?"  
"Distantly."

Bobby nodded, smiling softly. Peyton and Sam had come to stand behind Dean and Melinda, and Peyton shook her head.

"I don't understand."

Bobby stepped closer.

"I was able to put them in touch with one of the best hunters I'd ever known. This son of a bitch could find just about anyone."

Bobby met John's eyes, and they shared a smile. John cleared his throat.

"I was in Casper, Wyoming, following what I thought was a lead on Yellow Eyes. It was a bust, so…"

John shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't have a case when Bobby called. And to tell you the truth… I didn't want anything to do with this case. I didn't exactly trust witches, and a sixteen-hour car ride with a six-year-old and a two-year-old was not appealing in the least."

Dean and Sam smiled, and Mary stepped over to take John's hand. He let out a sigh as he turned to look at her.

"But then I thought… What if it was one of my boys? And what would Mary think if I just let this little girl go on missing?"

John shook his head.

"So we made the trip, and I'll be damned if Sam didn't cry for half the godforsaken ride."

They laughed at that, and Phoebe spoke again, wrapped up in Coop's arms as he stood behind her.

"We filled John in the best we could, and while he worked, we took care of Sam, who was just about the most adorable, chubby baby I have ever seen."

Sam groaned and closed his eyes, but Dean laughed. Phoebe locked eyes with Dean.

"And you didn't make it easy for us, I'll tell you that. Every single thing we did, you had an opinion. Sammy likes this, Sammy doesn't like that, that's not how Daddy does it."

Melinda let out a laugh, taking Dean's hand again as a blush spread across his cheeks. Sam gripped Dean's shoulders for a moment before Paige spoke.

"We, uh … We discovered that the kidnapper was a lower-level demon, taking the magical children and delivering them to … to—"

Paige turned away, into Henry's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. John let out a long sigh.

"Hell. He was delivering them straight to the King of Hell."

Mary moved closer to him, and John pressed his lips to her forehead. Melinda let out a shaky breath.

"He was going to take me to Hell?"

John locked eyes with Melinda.

"He tried."

She closed her eyes, and John spoke softer.

"He also tried to take Dean."

Dean's head popped up.

"What?"

John sighed, running his hand over the back of his neck. Mary laid her hand against his chest and John sighed again. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, then kept holding it, resting it against his chest.

"The only thing we could come up with was that the bastard mistook you for Wyatt. He got greedy after he got Mel, I guess, and—"  
"I went with him."

They stopped, looking over to Dean. He took Melinda's hand, looking off to the side, remembering. Piper looked to John, then down at Dean.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"He came to the house, and I … I told him I was Wyatt. He took me instead."

John shook his head.

"Dean, what are you—"

Dean shook his head again, then closed his eyes.

"I heard you talking about how important it was to find her, to bring her home. To get her back and keep her safe. She was so little, just like Sammy. I knew you'd find me, and if I could just get to her…"

Dean opened his eyes, looking straight into Melinda's, and he flashed back, seeing her as a toddler, those same big blue eyes staring up at him. John shook his head, but Melinda smiled. She took both of Dean's hands.

"You found me. And you kept me safe."

Dean smiled back at her.

"I found you, and I took you in my arms, and you looked up at me with those big blue eyes—"  
"And I knew everything would be all right."

John, Piper, and Leo exchanged a glance and shared a sigh. John stepped over and knelt beside Dean and Melinda.

"I found you two after … Well."

Dean and Sam shared a smile, and John continued on.

"I started to walk back to the car when a couple of demons showed up. I started to hand Mel back to Dean, but I guess magic showed back up. A blink of your eyes, and they were gone."

Melinda smiled and reached over, taking John's hand.

"You sang to me."

He smiled and nodded.

"What song was it?"

The smile spread across John's face and he looked back to Mary.

"_Angel Flying Too Close To The Ground._"

Tears filled Mary's eyes, but she smiled. Dean nodded.

"That's what it is."

Mary cleared her throat.

"I, uh … I found that song when I was pregnant with Sam. It was simple and sad, and I liked it."

She didn't mention that she used to sing it to John when he'd wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, caught up in nightmares from his time in the Marines. She didn't mention that it was the only thing that could calm him down. He didn't mention the way he sang it to her while she was in labor with Sam, that the only way she could concentrate on something other than the pain was John's rough voice softly singing to her. And after Mary died, the only way he could get Sam to sleep was to gently sing that song.

Piper let out a long breath, smiling at Melinda.

"I didn't think you remembered anything from that. You were so little."  
"I didn't. Not until this morning, when that damn song was in my head. And when I saw John, when he hugged me."

She looked over at him with a soft smile.

"You smelled familiar. Kind of like Dean, a little. But the biggest thing was that in your arms, I felt safe. Like I'd been there before, and I knew it was safe."

John smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. He went back to Mary, taking her in his arms and softly humming the song again. Dean leaned up to kiss Melinda's cheek, humming just as softly in her ear. Melinda's eyes drifted close, and she smiled. Peyton smiled, walking closer and laying a hand on Sam's back. His eyes drifted shut at her touch, and she ran her hand up and down his back for a moment.

"Well. Guess it's a small world after all."

Melinda let out a quiet laugh, reaching for Sam's hands, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Sammy, dance with me?"

Sam smiled.

"Of course. I'd love to dance with my new sister."

Sam kept hold of her hand, leading her out to the dance floor. Peyton walked up beside Dean, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you say, Winchester?"

Dean smiled.

"Come on, pretty girl."

While _How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You_ played from the speakers, Leo took Piper's hands, bringing her out to the floor while she tried to refuse. She ended up just laughing as he took her in his arms. Phoebe and Coop danced out to the floor, while Paige and Henry followed behind them. Mary laughed and pulled John out, and little Kate had a firm grip on, surprisingly, Bobby. Jenny held Castiel's hands, smiling as she tried to teach him how to dance. The dance floor quickly filled up with the rest of the guests, as laughter rang out through the backyard.


	23. Let's Make Love

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_*The Reception*_

Dean held Melinda close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, as _The Way You Look Tonight_ played softly through the speakers. His parents were across from them, John holding Mary close, her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads touching as they gently swayed. Piper laughed as Leo dipped her, making Melinda smile as she watched them. She felt Dean's lips against her forehead and she moved to look at him before going up on her toes, pressing her lips to his. She'd ditched her shoes a while back, laughing when Kate had tried them on. Kate was now in Sam's arms, because she liked to feel tall, with her head on his shoulder, and she was blinking slowly, her eyes drifting shut before opening wide.

"She's sinking, isn't she?"

Melinda smiled.

"Looks that way. Maybe we should go ahead and wrap this up? Before we lose her?"

Dean smiled back at her.

"I have no objections."  
"Yeah, I know."

He laughed, following behind Melinda as she walked over to Paige, whispering in her ear. Paige smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you guys! Let's get some cake!"

* * *

Melinda let Dean cut the cake, letting out a sigh of relief when he fed her a small bite. She smiled at him, feeding him some, then taking a dab of icing and smearing it on his nose. He smiled and shook his head, and she moved to kiss him where she'd smeared it, making him fight back a moan. They didn't bother trying to feed each other a piece of pie, and Dean didn't even try to hide the smile of pure glee that crossed his face when he saw every kind of pie imaginable on his table.

"You're welcome, by the way."

He kissed Piper's cheek, and she waved him off, into the front hall and foyer. Melinda and Dean walked up the steps, while Phoebe gathered the single girls into a crowd. Jo rolled her eyes as Phoenix took her hand, pulling her onto the floor along with Paris, Peyton, Anna, Jenny, and Kate. Melinda looked at them, gave them a wide smile, then turned away, tossing her bouquet over her head …

Right into Peyton's arms. Everyone laughed, and Peyton just shook her head.

Dean helped Melinda sit on the step as he lifted up her skirt, gliding his hands up her leg, trying to find her garter. He smiled, watching Melinda as she watched him, as he deliberately "missed" the garter a few times. It took everything she had to keep a straight face, but in her mind, where Dean could hear her loud and clear, she was moaning and threatening him. _Just you wait_ seemed to be one he … well, he just couldn't wait for.

He smiled, sliding the garter off her leg, holding it up as the single guys crowded the floor. Melinda put her elbows on her knees, watching as Wyatt, Chris, and Matt dragged Chuck with them. Bobby was explaining to Castiel what was going on, while Sam stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, laughing. Dean grinned as he looked over his shoulder, then winked at Melinda as he shot the garter …

Over everyone's heads, where Sam caught it just before it would have hit him in the face.

Melinda's mouth dropped open, immediately catching Peyton's eyes, while the room went silent. Chuck smiled and bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter. He'd known exactly how that would pan out, and it was just as good as he'd seen. Dean leaned over to help Melinda up.

"Well, well. Would you look at that."  
"Isn't that something?"

They spoke quietly, sharing a smile, and walked back downstairs. Kate blinked heavy eyes at them from Wyatt's shoulder, and Melinda smiled. She walked over and went up on her toes, pressing a kiss to Kate's cheek.

"You did wonderful today, princess."  
"Thank you, Aunt Melinda. You looked really pretty."

Melinda smiled, and Dean came up beside her, kissing Kate's cheek, too.

"I love you, Uncle Dean."

Dean smiled.

"You too, Katie."

Wyatt winked at Melinda, leaning to kiss her cheek, shaking Dean's hand before he walked upstairs to put Kate to bed. Peyton stepped forward, smiling as she took Melinda's hands.

"So… Sam and I spent a long time trying to decide what we should get you as a present."  
"Oh, Peyton. You didn't have to get us anything."  
"We know. But we did anyway."

Sam walked up, holding out a key that he dropped into Dean's hand. Dean and Melinda looked at it, then back up to Sam. He smiled.

"That is to a cottage on the beach of a very secluded island in the Bahamas."

Melinda's eyes grew wide and Peyton smiled.

"No one else on this island but you two, completely cut off from everything and everyone … Except us, you know. For an entire week."  
"Wait a minute."  
"Peyton, we can't just—"

Dean and Melinda started to speak at the same time, but Peyton held a hand up.

"You deserve this. Everyone deserves a honeymoon. And we are less than a phone call away, you know that. We'll be fine for a week."

Melinda shook her head, then let out a laugh. Peyton looked back and Anna nodded, whispering "suitcases," which orbed in right beside them. Sam and Peyton wore identical smiles.

"And you're all set. Just give us the word, and you can be there in no time."

Dean smiled, turning the key over in his hand. Melinda looked up at him, the same look of happy disbelief on her face. Dean leaned down to kiss her, then looked back to his brother.

"Sammy… You're the man!"

Everyone fell out laughing as Dean walked to wrap Sam in a hug. Peyton hugged Melinda, until Phoebe cleared her throat. They turned to look at her and she smiled, letting out a sigh.

"It's almost midnight."

Mary looked over to John, and he smiled softly, nodding. Mary nodded back to him, and Dean walked over to his parents. As the room cleared out, except for Melinda, Sam, and Peyton, Mary wrapped Dean in her arms.

"I love you, sweetheart. Take care of this girl, okay?"  
"I will, Mom. I love you."

Tears rolled down Mary's cheeks, but she smiled through them. Dean turned to John, who smiled and wrapped his son in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Dean. Keep it up, okay?"

Dean nodded, and John sighed before speaking quietly.

"I love you, son."  
"I love you too, Dad. I miss you."

There were tears in both their eyes, and Melinda stepped over, right into Mary's embrace.

"You take care of my boy, okay?"  
"I will."  
"I know you will."

Mary smiled as she held Melinda's face in her hands for a moment. Melinda moved to John, who smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, all those years ago."

John looked down, then back to her.

"Thank you for saving my son."

Melinda smiled, going up on her toes to kiss John's cheek. Sam stepped over and John smiled, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder. Melinda turned away, while Dean went back to Mary, resting his head on her shoulder, letting her run her hand across his hair, the other rubbing his back. John grabbed Sam up in a hug, and Sam shut his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Sam. Sammy, listen to me."

Sam nodded against John's shoulder, and John let out a breath.

"You know what to do. It's not going to be easy, but you have to do it, okay? Clean up your mess, son."

Sam nodded again.

"Yes, sir."

John nodded, squeezing Sam once more before letting him go. They locked eyes for a moment, and John smiled.

"You are my son, and no matter what happens, I … I love you, Sam."

Sam smiled as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you too, Dad."

Dean walked back over to John, and Sam turned to Mary, who had her head tilted to the side and was smiling at him. She opened her arms and he sighed as he walked into her embrace. Mary held a hand to the back of his head.

"My sweet boy. My Sammy."  
"I miss you, Mom."  
"I know, honey."

She leaned back, enough to look in his eyes, taking his face in her hands.

"You're a good man, Sam. I'm so proud of you."  
"Mom, I—"  
"Shh."

She took him in her arms again, letting out a sigh.

"You are a good man. You'll do the right thing. You are my son, and no matter what happens, I love you."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. John had said the exact same thing, but Sam felt like he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything. Behind him, Peyton let out a quiet gasp. Sam and Mary turned, looking over to her as her dark eyes filled with tears. She walked over, reaching up to lay a hand on Sam's face.

"Stop."

Sam smiled at her, reveling in the feeling of her soft hand on his face. She held it there for a moment, then gently patted him and walked away. He watched her go, then turned back to his mother, who had a big smile on her face.

"Mom, I—"  
"She's good for you, Sammy."

He let out a breath and Mary laid a hand on his back.

"I messed up real bad, Mom."

She nodded.

"Then you know what you have to do, right?"

Sam let out a laugh.

"Fix it."  
"There's my boy. My smart Sammy."

He laughed again, reaching to take her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, Mom."

Mary swallowed, trying and failing to blink away her tears.

"I love you, my Sammy."

The clock began to chime, and Mary glanced back to John. He smiled, holding out a hand, and she went to him. Dean was holding Melinda, and Sam walked up behind his brother. John and Mary smiled at them, and Mary let out a sigh.

"I love you. All of you. Don't ever give up, all right?"

They nodded, and as everyone walked back into the room, John wrapped his arms around Mary.

"Be good, boys."

They nodded, and John looked over, smiling at Bobby.

"Thank you for taking care of my boys, Bobby. Keep it up?"

Bobby swallowed, nodding his head.

"Always, John."

John nodded, smiling over at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They nodded back to him, and he looked back at his sons. His eldest, holding tightly to his new wife. And his youngest, staring back at him with the weight of the world on his shoulders. John gave Sam a nod, getting one in return.

"You know what to do. Do it."

Sam and Dean nodded at their father, who smiled. He looked down at Mary, who was looking up at him. They smiled, turning to their sons, speaking at the same time.

"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

Sam and Dean spoke in the same voice, staring at their parents. Mary and John closed their eyes, and in a flash of light, they were gone. Melinda let out a sigh, turning around to hold Dean. Sam let his head fall, until he felt a hand on his back. He turned to look and Peyton was gently smiling up at him. He sighed, pulling her in his arms and she let him, running her hands through his hair.

* * *

After a while, when everyone else had demolished the cake and a couple of pies, Peyton stepped up, whispering in Melinda's ear. Melinda nodded, as Piper came walking back to the crowd. She had a bag in her hands that she set beside their suitcases.

"Okay, I've set you up with some food. Including most of the leftover pies."

Dean walked over, wrapping Piper in his arms, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay. You better get going."

Melinda smiled, walking to Piper, who smiled as she hugged her. Piper ran a hand over Melinda's hair, letting out a sigh. Leo stepped up then, bringing Melinda to him. He kissed her forehead, walking away as Melinda took Piper's hand. She whispered in her ear, and Piper smiled, nodding.

"Hey, Chris?"

Chris turned to look at his mother.

"Why don't you take Dean and the luggage to this island, show him around a bit?"

Chris smiled and nodded, he and Dean each taking a bag before Chris laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. In a swirl of blue, they were gone. Piper and Peyton followed Melinda up the stairs, to her bedroom, while the rest of the party stood around. Jenny clapped her hands together.

"Well, anyone want to dance?"

Matt let out a laugh.

"Forget dancing. We can't let all that booze go to waste. Who's with me?"

Cheers and laughter rang out as everyone moved back outside, to dance and drink a little bit more.

* * *

Upstairs, Piper gently lifted the veil from Melinda's head. She walked over, laying it out on the bed as Peyton stepped up, and Melinda let out a groan as Peyton took the pins from her hair. When they were all out, Peyton gently massaged Melinda's scalp.

"Oh, girl. Keep on and I won't make it past this bed."

Peyton and Piper laughed, then helped Melinda to her feet. Piper stepped back, undoing the buttons down the back of the dress, and with Peyton's help, they got it off. Melinda slumped over before shaking out her shoulders.

"Jesus, no one tells you how heavy the damn dress is. Or how good it feels to get it off."  
"I think an even better feeling is coming up next. Oh!"

Peyton laughed as Piper leaned over and swatted her on the arm. Melinda laughed, slipping various undergarments off.

"Mama, you got the veil?"

Piper smiled.

"Right here. And the bracelet, too."

Melinda smiled and pulled her robe on. Piper smiled.

"Okay. This is my cue to exit."

Piper walked over to hug her daughter one last time.

"I love you, baby girl."  
"I love you too, Mama. Thanks for everything."

Piper just smiled, resting her hands on Melinda's face. She kissed her forehead one more time, then left the room. Peyton smiled.

"Now, are we going with the white?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. Peyton handed Melinda the various components of the lingerie set, and when she was all dressed, Peyton stepped back.

"Holy shit, Mel."  
"What?"

Peyton shook her head, moving so Melinda could look behind her, at the mirror. Blue eyes went wide when Melinda saw her reflection.

"Whoa."

Her honey-blonde hair curled around her face, falling over her shoulders. The white silk stood out against her skin tone, which she could only hope would tan at this beach. The silk hugged her curves, flowing out gently under her breasts and over her hips. Peyton smiled as she shook her head.

"Dean's not going to know what to do with himself."  
"I hope you're wrong, because I've waited ten days for this."

Peyton laughed before she stepped over to Melinda. She helped Melinda slip the short silk robe on, then faced her.

"Ready, Mrs. Winchester?"

Melinda smiled, laying her hands in Peyton's.

"Ready."

* * *

Dean stood at the window, watching the white-capped waves roll onto the sand. Even though it was night, he could tell how beautiful everything around them seemed. He had one hand in his pocket, a glass of whiskey in the other. Chris had poured it for him before he left, and he was nursing it slowly. He had his jacket draped over a chair, and his sleeves were unbuttoned, rolled up nearly to his elbows. Candles were lit all around the room, lighting the way to the bedroom, where a king-sized bed waited. Dean took another sip, then heard a throat being cleared behind him. He smiled, setting the glass down before he turned around.

"Oh my God."

Melinda smiled, watching Dean as his eyes grew wide, then went dark. He swallowed, staring at her in the soft candlelight. She spoke quietly.

"Hi, honey."  
"Melinda…"

He said her name almost reverently, and she felt her cheeks grow warm. Dean slowly made his way to her, walking on shaky legs, before he took her hand. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She smiled at him, and his lips slowly curved.

"You look incredible."  
"What, this old thing?"

Dean laughed as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"So beautiful."

She let out a sigh as she relaxed against him, as she felt his hand drifting gently up and down her back.

"You good?"

Melinda smiled.

"I'm good. You?"  
"Very good. Oh, here."

Dean stepped away, moving to grab a glass of champagne.

"Chris poured this for you before he left."

Melinda smiled as she took the glass from Dean, her fingers gently brushing his. She took a sip, walking over to look out the window at the waves. Dean stood behind her, caught up in just watching her. After a moment, he walked up behind her, sliding his hands over her hips. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently kissed her neck, and a nervous laugh bubbled out of her mouth.

"God."  
"Mel, what is it?"

She laughed some more, shaking her head.

"I don't know why, but … I'm nervous. It's—it's not like this is the first time. I just…"

Dean pressed another kiss to her neck, taking the glass of champagne from her before it slid out of her hand. She let out a breath.

"Dean, I … Oh."

He smiled as he turned her around, covering her lips with his. Her arms drifted up around his neck and he pulled her close to him, his warm hands covering her back. Her fingers slid through his hair and Dean let out a groan. He gently slid the robe from Melinda's shoulders, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She helped him push it down over his arms and Dean reached, pulling his undershirt over his head. Melinda smiled.

"Impatient."  
"Ten days, Melinda. I've waited for this for ten whole days."

Melinda laughed quietly, moving her hands to his face. He felt her ring against his cheek, the new one he'd just slipped on her finger hours earlier. His eyes drifted shut.

"So have I."  
"Mel."

He said her name softly, wrapping his arms around her as she went on her toes to kiss him again. Dean let his hands slide down, gripping her hips and, just as he'd hoped, her knees buckled. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He heard her intake of breath as she saw the big bed.

"Oh my … That's for us?"

Dean smiled, kissing her forehead. He walked over, laying her down on the bed, and she let out a moan.

"Oh, it's so comfortable."  
"You've got to stop making noises like that, babe."

She smiled, moving up on her elbows as Dean unbuckled his belt. He sat on the bed to untie his shoes and Melinda moved up behind him, peppering kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. He stopped, closing his eyes and letting out a harsh breath as Melinda smiled. Somehow, and Dean wasn't exactly sure how, his shoes and socks were gone. Dean stood up, facing the bed, unbuttoning his pants, and Melinda sat up on her knees, lifting her short gown up and over her head. Dean's hands faltered, falling to his sides as Melinda reached behind her back to undo her bra.

"Wait."

She stopped, looking over to him, and Dean swallowed. He walked back to the bed.

"Let me."

She smiled, letting her hands grip his biceps as he reached behind her. He leaned in and kissed her, pulling the straps over her arms before he dropped the bra on the floor. He moved back, looking down, and Melinda felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Dean, I—"  
"Shh."

He moved to kiss her neck, looping his arms around her waist, and she let her hands come up, one around his shoulder, the other gripping the back of his head. She let out a moan that turned into a gasp as Dean gently bit her neck. She writhed in his arms for a moment, and he pulled back with a smile.

"That's a new reaction."  
"Ten damn days."

She grabbed his face as he laughed, pulling his mouth back to hers as he gently pushed her back, causing her to lay on the pillows, holding himself up on his arms as he looked down at her. She opened her eyes to stare into his, whimpering his name as he bent to press his lips to hers again. He kissed from her mouth down her neck, over her collarbone—where there is a very good chance he may have left an impressive mark on her skin—down to her breasts, over her stomach, across her hipbones—where he placed another impressive mark—before hooking his thumbs in her tiny lace panties.

"Oh my—Dean."

She tried to say more, wanted to say more, but she could no longer speak. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he used his mouth on her. She was hot. Damn, how did she get this hot? It was too much. Too much heat, too many feelings, too many sensations happening to her at once. She felt a kiss against her thigh and let out a strangled groan before she glanced down, seeing Dean smiling at her.

"Let go, baby. Just let go for me."

He ducked his head again and when she felt his mouth on her again, the world just exploded. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth, but not a sound came out. Dean helped her through it, moving his hands up to lock with hers, and she gripped him with all her strength. Her body bowed up on the bed, and after what seemed like forever, she let out a quiet moan as she sank back down.

She felt Dean's hand brushing through her hair, pressing little kisses around her eyes and down her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, and she kept her eyes open as he leaned down to kiss her again. After a minute, she was able to lift shaky arms to wrap around him. Dean settled, careful not to press his full weight on her, and when her fingers started moving through his hair, he let out a groan. Melinda moved to kiss his cheek, running the tip of her tongue through the shadow of stubble on his jaw.

"Mel."  
"I'm right here, baby."

As Melinda kissed down his neck, her hand traveled down the ripple of muscle in his back. She kept trying to push him over, to lay him on the bed, but he wouldn't budge. She slid her hand around, fingers barely touching him and Dean shook his head and gasped out a breath.

"Mel, I—Wait."

He steeled himself above her, gritting his teeth together. Melinda lifted her hands back up, and Dean took them, locking one of his hands around her wrists, pinning them above her head. He shook his head, letting out a pained laugh.

"I—I can't, Mel.  
"Baby."  
"I need … God, Mel."

Dean lowered his head to fuse his mouth with Melinda's. She tried to move her hands, but Dean had them in an iron grip. He just assaulted her mouth, and she loved every second of it. After a moment, he let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around him, while he let his hands drift down, taking hold of her hips. She pulled back when he did, arching up off the bed, letting out a groan. Dean bit back a moan of his own, staying still until she opened her eyes again. He locked eyes with her, then slid into her. Their gasps were identical, and when he was buried inside her, he kissed her.

"I love you, Mel."  
"Dean. My God—Dean, I love you."

Her breathing was speeding up, and when he rolled his hips, she gasped again. She gripped his shoulders as he continued to thrust. He hissed out a breath when he felt her nails digging into his shoulders, scoring up and down his back. She kept repeating his name as he moved, a sound he loved to hear. And then, almost without warning, she let out a scream. As her body tightened, Dean let out a hoarse groan. They both held onto the pleasure for as long as they could, and the other's name was the last thing they knew before everything went dark.


	24. Come Morning Light

**First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'm currently in x-ray tech school, and I just finished up my finals. I've got a 2-week break before I start summer classes, so I'm going to do my best to catch up on all my stories, and finish up this one. I've got one more chapter after this one, and I hope to have it up either later today (really like tonight, LATE tonight) or tomorrow. This chapter is short, I know, but it's been giving me all kinds of hell. I keep trying to add more at the end, and I end up taking it back off, and I finally just said I'm posting it like this. The next chapter, the closing one, will be longer, I promise. **

**Special thanks to kaitline24, who keeps pushing me to get my rear in gear and finish this!**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_*The Honeymoon*_

Melinda woke up slowly, feeling the sun warm her bare back, and she smiled. She reached out a hand, reaching to touch her husband, but all she felt were cool sheets. She sat up, pulling the sheets around her, pushing her hair out of her face. It was still curly, left over from the night before. From her wedding.

Melinda smiled again as she looked down at her hand, seeing the new band lying beside her engagement ring. She closed her eyes as the smell of coffee hit her, and she climbed out of bed, finding Dean's shirt on the floor and slipping it on. She walked into the kitchen, seeing him walking around in a pair of pajama pants—where did he find those?—humming what sounded a lot like Def Leppard's _Photograph_. Melinda let out a sigh and he glanced back, smiling at her.

"Morning, wife."

Melinda laughed.

"Morning, husband. What are you doing?"  
"Breakfast. I've heard normal people do it all the time."

Melinda watched him, noticing how he hadn't actually turned to look at her yet. She walked further into the kitchen, watching as he opened the refrigerator. She walked up behind him, sliding her hands over his bare chest, kissing his shoulder blade.

"What do you want? Eggs? Pancakes?"  
"I was thinking of something a little different."

Dean turned to face her, seeing her in his shirt, and he raised an eyebrow. Melinda let her hands drift up, slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt. Dean swallowed, unable to take his eyes from her hands.

"What do you think, honey? Think breakfast can wait?"  
"Who needs breakfast? Or lunch, come to think of it? Hell, who needs to eat at all?"

Melinda laughed, stopping just above her bellybutton. She stepped beside Dean, taking the milk from his hand and putting it back in the refrigerator. She closed the door, moving back against it, sliding her hands across it as Dean watched her every move. She smiled.

"Did you get your coffee?"

Melinda went back to unbuttoning the shirt, her hands catching Dean's attention again. He watched her, not taking his eyes from her hands, and she smiled.

"Dean?"

He lifted his eyes to hers.

"What?"

Melinda smiled.

"Coffee, babe."  
"Oh, do you want some?"

Melinda laughed, finishing with the buttons, but keeping the shirt on, opening it just enough to show Dean that she had nothing on underneath, causing his breath to catch in his throat. She stepped closer to him, a devilish smile on her face as she cleared her throat.

"So here's what I'm thinking."

Dean swallowed, letting out another harsh breath, speaking in a hoarse voice.

"What's that?"

Melinda smiled.

"Well, last night was incredible. It was everything I ever wanted, and I'm being completely honest. It was sweet and loving and gentle."

Dean smiled, and she walked even closer to him.

"However … Sometimes…"

Melinda ran her hands up his chest, looping her arms around his neck. The shirt opened some, and Dean slid his hands beneath it, resting them on her hips. She smiled as she took in a breath, then looked up to him.

"Sometimes, I just need you to fu—"

Dean moved, faster than she expected, pushing her up against a wall. She gasped, letting her breath out in a laugh as Dean crushed his mouth to hers. The shirt fluttered to the floor as Dean lifted Melinda, setting her up on the counter, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of her head. They both let out a moan as she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

Peyton slowly blinked her eyes open, letting out a pitiful whimper. Her head was pounding, every muscle in her body ached, and the light filtering in through the curtains seemed to be burning her retinas. She gently rolled over, taking the covers with her, rolling into a ball with the covers over her head. She pulled her legs up, brushing against something. She kept her eyes closed, running her feet back over whatever she had touched, trying to figure out what it was, when a deep groan rumbled up from beside her. Peyton sat up.

"Oh my… "

She was able to ignore the pain shooting through her head, radiating throughout her entire body, and she managed not to throw up. She pushed her curly, tangled hair out of her eyes, looking at the sleeping body next to hers.

He was lying on his stomach, his dark, shaggy hair standing out against the white of the pillowcase. Part of the sheet was tucked under his waist, but the rest of his long, muscular, golden body was stretched out nearly across the entire bed. Peyton laid a hand over her eyes, letting out a quiet groan.

"Peyton?"

She let the hand fall from her eyes, looking down beside her as Sam opened an eye to look at her. Peyton let out a sigh and Sam brought his hands up to run them through his hair. He took in a breath.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Melinda was panting on the kitchen floor, and Dean was right beside her, doing the same thing.

"Oh … My … God."

Dean nodded, unable to form words just yet.

"That was … You were … Holy shit."

Dean blew out his breath, moving to roll onto his stomach on the cool tile, letting out a groan. He reached and found Melinda's hand, and she wrapped her fingers with his. After a few minutes, Dean lifted his head.

"Mel?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you doing?"

She had her eyes closed, and a smile spread across her face.

"I'm thinking very seriously about taking a little nap right here."  
"On the floor?"  
"Hey, it's your fault I'm here."

Dean smiled. He had to give her that one. She let out a sigh.

"Besides, I'm not quite sure I can move."  
"Hey, you're welcome."

Melinda laughed, and Dean somehow found the strength to stand. His legs still felt a little shaky, but he reached down, offering Melinda his hand. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She put her hand in his and he helped her up, where she fell against him. He laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"You just destroy me, Winchester."  
"Again, you're welcome."

She laughed as he led her back to the bedroom, where they both crawled back into bed. Dean rolled to her, lying not on top of her, but very close. He was pressing gentle, open-mouthed kisses to her skin and she let out a groan.

"Dean… I'm sleepy."  
"I know."  
"But you're making it hard to … Oh, yeah. Right there."

He smiled.

"Hard to what?"  
"Mmm… Making something else hard."

She was mumbling, but Dean understood. He laughed, moving over, more onto her, and she took in a sharp breath.

"What was that, Mel?"  
"Nothing. Just … Please, go on."

Dean grinned as he did just that.

* * *

Peyton let out a sigh as she ran her hand over her forehead.

"Goddamn it."

At Sam's muttered curse, Peyton let out another sigh.

"Sam…"

He had his big hands covering his face. Peyton shook her head as she lay back down, pulling the covers with her. Sam sighed, going to sit up.

"Peyt, I … Oh. Oh, shit."

Sam stumbled out of bed, going for the bathroom. Peyton grabbed his pillow, pulling it over her head. She was suddenly surrounded by his smell—hotel-issue soap, sunshine and whiskey, mixed with something she could only attribute to being pure Sam. She breathed in deep, sliding his pillow away from her head, rolling over onto it.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, groaning as he leaned up against the doorjamb. He ran a hand across his face, absently thinking that he needed to shave. And put some damn pants on. He started to go for his bag, wondering how in the hell he even got to the hotel last night, when he glanced over at the bed. Peyton was stretched out, her head on his pillow, sound asleep. Sam smiled, then reached in his bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and socks, slipping them on, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Maybe he could outrun it. He decided against a shirt, squinting against the sun as he opened the door. He fought the nausea that threatened again, closing the door softly behind him as he pushed his body into a run, leaving Peyton behind to sleep it off.


	25. Carry On, My Wayward Son

**Here it is! An extra-long FINAL chapter! And don't worry, this is not the end of Dean and Melinda's saga. Or Peyton and Sam's, either. The next part of their story will be coming up soon. I want to say thank you to all the readers who have stuck around, waiting (sometimes not so patiently!) for me to wrap this story up. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time! ;)**

****Nothing from Charmed or Supernatural belongs to me.****

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_*The Honeymoon*_

Sam felt disgusting as he walked into the hotel room. A freak rain shower had come along halfway into his run, after he'd puked yet again, getting him nice and chilled, soaked to the damn bone, before the sun had come back out with a vengeance. He felt grimy, greasy, maybe a little sunburnt, and let's not even mention the sweat. His hair was dripping wet, and it wasn't from the rain. And for the love of all things holy, he could smell himself, so the first thing he'd be doing was hitting the shower. Might not even take his shorts and shoes off first. He stepped into the room, hearing a moan from the bathroom. He didn't really think as he shut the door behind him, striding across the room and pushing the door to the bathroom open.

"Peyton?"

She moaned from her spot on the floor. She had one arm propped up on the toilet, holding her head in her hand. She wouldn't look at him, and he sighed as he walked over to sit on the edge of the tub. Peyton let out another moan.

"God_damn,_ you stink."

Sam laughed, but that trailed off as Peyton threw up again. He reached over, taking her hair in his big hands and holding it out of her face. She was gripping the toilet, tears rolling down her cheeks. She finally collapsed against the tub, leaning over on Sam's leg. He bent, resting his forearms on his knees for a second before running a hand through Peyton's curls.

"I thought you said I stink."  
"You're all I got right now."

Sam laughed, gently moving the curls out of Peyton's eyes. Peyton's dark, bloodshot, oh-so-pitiful eyes. He smiled at her, while she laid her head on his knee.

"How the fuck did you go run?"

Sam smiled, still running his fingers through Peyton's curls. Her hair was so soft.

"I forced myself."  
"I think I'd rather just die. Actually, that doesn't sound like the worst thing right now."

Sam laughed to himself.

"Hey, here's an idea. Let me get a shower, and I'll—"

Peyton groaned, turning back to the toilet.

"Seriously? How long have you been in here?"  
"When—oh God—when did you leave?"  
"Like two hours ago."  
"Hour and a half, maybe?"

Sam blew out his breath, and Peyton leaned back.

"Okay. False alarm."

She scooted back, just a little bit, then laid down on the floor. It was cool, blessedly cool, and Peyton closed her eyes as she curled up into a little ball. Sam turned the shower on, tossing his shorts to the corner of the room, away from Peyton, and he took the quickest shower he remembered ever taking, smiling when he heard Peyton get up and brush her teeth. He let the cool water run for a minute, then turned the hot water up, running a warm bath for Peyton. He leaned over, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He pulled back the shower curtain, and that was when he realized Peyton was wrapped in the sheet from the bed. He smiled at the sight of her bare back, golden even in the dim, crappy light of the bathroom. He bent, running his hand along her hairline.

"Peyton? Honey, you okay?"

She blinked her eyes open, looking pitiful, but so very beautiful. Sam kept touching her, because he honestly couldn't help it, and she slowly sat up, with his help. She let out a groan as Sam helped her to her feet, leaning into him as he held a big hand to the back of her head. He walked her over to the tub, looking into her eyes as he pulled the sheet away from her. He helped her step into the tub, looking back with surprise when she kept hold of his hand. He looked from their hands to her face, and she gave him a little smile.

"Stay with me?"

Sam smiled, nodding as she turned away from him, sitting in the tub. He blew out his breath, laying the towel from his waist on the closed toilet, then sinking in behind her. She let out a sigh, settling back against him, her head on his shoulder, and Sam sighed, too.

_I love you. I love you so much._

He wanted to say it so badly. He knew he'd messed up; what kind of an idiot would pick a damn demon over Peyton? He could blame it on the demon blood addiction, but a few weeks back, he'd decided he wanted to try something crazy: taking responsibility for his own actions. He'd meant to try and take it slow with her, work to get her forgiveness, get her to trust him again, before he took her to bed. It hadn't exactly worked out that way.

Damn him and his stupid Winchester luck.

"Where are you, Sammy?"

He smiled, moving a hand to her hair.

"I'm here."

Peyton sighed, leaning back into him, letting her arms come up and float on the water. Sam made her smile when he reached his arms out, linking hands with her under the water. Peyton let out another sigh, keeping hold of Sam's hands. He moved closer to her, wrapping his long body around her, making her eyes drift shut.

"How you feeling, Peyt?"

She made a little noise, and he smiled. He moved, pressing a kiss to her temple, and Peyton leaned back into it. She let go of his hands, leaning up to grip the edge of the tub. Sam sat up, afraid she might be sick again, caught completely off-guard when she turned around, water splashing over the side of the tub as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck. Sam let out a breath as Peyton relaxed a bit, bringing her knees up around his hips, and Sam put his arms around her, leaning back as she snuggled in closer.

"That's better."

She breathed the words into his neck, and Sam just tightened his grip on her, moving a hand up to tangle in her hair. They stayed like that, Sam just holding her, until the water turned cold.

* * *

She'd fallen asleep again in the bathtub, all snuggled up to Sam's warm body. She slept through him letting the water drain out, lifting her in his arms, carrying her back to the bed. And when she finally did wake up, it was dark outside. And miracle of miracles, her hangover seemed to have all but disappeared. She stretched her arms and legs, feeling a crack deep in her spine, and she let out a breath. She also realized that she was still all snuggled up with Sam. She was on her stomach, practically on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. He had one hand in her hair, the other loose around her waist. Their legs were tangled together, and Peyton let out a breath as Sam mumbled in his sleep. He shifted in the bed, tightening his hold on her.

My God, she'd forgotten about this. Sam Winchester was a cuddler. His arms and legs were so damn long, and everywhere all at once. He was like an octopus. Once he had you wrapped up, effectively trapping you, there was no getting out.

Christ, she'd missed him.

Peyton moved closer, letting out a breath when Sam tightened his hold on her again. Her face was in his neck, and she let out a shuddering sigh. Sam whispered her name, but she couldn't look at him. If he was awake… She shook her head as she pressed her lips to his warm skin, feeling a shudder go through him.

"_Peyton_."

She let out a moan when she heard him say her name, in _that_ tone. She lifted her face, eyes closed, covering Sam's lips with her own. His hands were in her hair as she moved to straddle his stomach, bracing her hands on his wide, muscled chest. Everywhere she touched, muscles bunched under her fingers, pulling tight as Sam sucked in a breath. Every exhalation was her name, breathy and barely audible. His hands slid down to grip her hips, and Peyton lifted her mouth from his to let out a long, drawn-out moan. Something sounding like his name kept falling from her lips, and Sam sat up, pulling her against his chest, flipping their positions and effortlessly sliding into her. Peyton's hands tightened on his arms, her nails digging into his biceps, and Sam hissed out a breath. He rolled his hips as Peyton gasped, arching up off the bed, seeking him, any way to get closer. He slid his hands through the sheets, across the mattress until he found her hands. She gripped him back with all her might, and as Sam tried to bite back a moan, the words he'd been trying to hold back came spilling out.

"Christ, Peyton, I love you. God, I love you so much."

She just shattered, coming apart, falling to pieces beneath him. He bent to press his lips to hers, swallowing the harsh sounds she was making, and she ripped her hands from his to tangle in his hair, holding his head in place, keeping his lips locked with hers. His release came almost without warning, ripping through him hard, leaving him breathless, and he took his mouth away from hers as he let out a silent scream through clenched teeth before he collapsed onto her. He was panting like a damn dog, his face in her neck. A fine sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, but Sam couldn't move. He never wanted to move. Sleep snuck in on him, taking him away before he could hear Peyton's whispered words.

"I love you too, Sam. Damn you, I love you, too."

* * *

Melinda smiled as she shifted on the lounge chair. It had been two days since the wedding, and she was loving every minute of this little vacation/honeymoon. She wore a bright red bikini, for the sole reason that wearing red put a fire in Dean's eyes that sent shivers all up and down her spine. There was a floppy hat on her head, big sunglasses on her face, and the sun was shining down on her. Everything was perfect. She felt someone come up behind her, and she opened her eyes to see her husband setting a margarita down beside her, his wedding ring glittering in the sunshine. She smiled, pushing her hat back to look up at him. He bent to kiss her, his lips lingering on hers in a way that made her entire body relax. He pulled back with a smile, knowing exactly the effect that kiss had on her.

"Thought you might could use a drink."  
"I might could use a little something else, you know."

Dean laughed, moving to stand in front of her, lifting his shirt over his head, making the muscles in his stomach, back, and arms do very interesting things. There were hickeys all over his chest and abdomen, places where Melinda couldn't help but stake her claim. Her body looked quite similar, as though a greedy Dean couldn't help but mark up every bit of skin he could. Melinda swallowed, taking a long sip of her margarita. She set it back down with a hiss. Dean smiled.

"Good?"  
"Little heavy on the tequila there, babe."  
"But that's how you like it."  
"I know. I just wasn't expecting it. Come sit with me. We can watch the waves."

She smiled up at him, and he bent to where they were face-to-face.

"If I were to sit with you, we wouldn't watch anything."  
"Exactly. We could use this chair for something much more enjoyable than laying out."

Dean smiled, standing back to his full height.

"I distinctly remember something about you needing to get a tan, so I was not to bother you unless it was to bring you a drink."  
"I changed my mind. Come on, Dean!"

He laughed, enjoying this little moment of pure teasing.

"I think I'm going for a swim. Gotta stay in shape, you know."  
"God, you're such an asshole."

Dean threw his head back laughing as Melinda flopped back on the chair. He bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You could always join me, you know."  
"I've got to get some color on this pasty white skin. Remember?"

He laughed again as she crossed her arms over her chest. He walked off, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was telling him to go back, give in to her, do all the things he wanted to do to her out in the sunshine. But he knew, if he could only be patient, the result would be … Incredible wasn't a good enough word. He glanced back as Melinda flipped over, getting some sun on her back. The margarita was half-empty, half the salt gone from around the rim. That led him to imagine Melinda licking it off, which led to him imagining Melinda licking other things…

He groaned as he dove headfirst into the blessedly cold water.

* * *

She let him swim for an hour, while she sipped her margarita and flipped through magazines. Well, she tried to flip through magazines, but when Dean Winchester was diving, swimming around like he was freakin' Michael Phelps, looking over at her, smiling while water glistened in his hair and dripped down his chest… Well, no one could blame her for the blatant eye-fucking she was doing. After that hour was up, she smiled, laying the magazine aside and removing her hat and sunglasses.

Two can play at this game.

Dean looked over to her, stopping what he was doing as she shook out her hair, wavy blonde bouncing around her shoulders. She gave him a smile as he jogged up the beach, dripping water everywhere. He smiled back, lifting a towel to wipe at his face.

"What's up?"

Melinda glanced out at the water.

"Oh, I'm thinking about going for a swim. Care to join me?"

Dean's grin spread across his face.

"I don't know. I've been going pretty hard here for, like, an hour."

Melinda pushed her bottom lip out, a move that made Dean want to grab her, pull her to him, and suck on that lip. He bit his instead, until Melinda shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time, then."

She turned, walking towards the water, and Dean's mouth dried up when her hands drifted back, tugging on the strings of her bikini top. She untied the one around her back, reaching up to undo the one around her neck when Dean found his voice, and she stopped.

"Mel, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She grinned, letting the smile fall as she turned back to face him, her face entirely innocent.

"What?"  
"You can't take your top off."  
"Why not? Because of all the people?"

Melinda gestured with one arm, using the other to keep her top in place. She stepped closer to him as he crowded her, biting back her smile.

"Listen. I am on a practically deserted island with my husband, on our honeymoon. The closest person around is … A very long way from here."

She stepped even closer, looking up at him as he swallowed, hard.

"And I've never been skinny dipping."

She turned, walking away from him, and she only used a little bit of magic when she let go of her top, causing it to float back and wrap around his face. Dean clutched the material in his fist, watching as she wiggled out of her bottoms, then dropped it, leaving his swim trunks behind as he ran up on her, making her laugh as he lifted her into his arms, diving with her under the water.

* * *

They got out of the water after the sting ray swam by. Melinda was on Dean's back, peering over his shoulder as he laughed. They hurried up the beach when the thunder sounded, gathering up their things, barely making it inside before the flood came. It rained the rest of that day, and Melinda cooked supper, lasagna that Dean nearly made himself sick on. And when dinner was over, the kitchen all cleaned up, Dean walked over, taking the wine glass out of her hand, leading her out onto the porch. She smiled.

"Have we come to watch the rain?"

Lightning flashed then, making Melinda move closer to Dean, who smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"We could, if you wanted. Or …"

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He walked a little ways, stopping around the corner of the porch, where she gasped.

"Or I could make love to my wife, out here in the rain."

A blanket was spread out close to the house. Candles of all shapes and sizes had been placed around, bathing the porch in gentle, flickering light. The rain steadily fell, thunder crashed. Melinda met his eyes again, letting out a breath.

"Oh, Dean."

He smiled at her, gently pushing her forward as she stepped over to the blanket. He stepped behind her, running his hands from her shoulders down her arms.

"What do you think?"

His voice was gentle, quiet, and she felt him breathing against her neck. A shudder went through her, and Dean smiled as he turned his nose to her hair.

"It's perfect."  
"You're perfect."

She slid her eyes shut as he pressed his lips to her neck. Melinda let out a breath as she let a hand come up, sliding her fingers through his hair. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to him, pressing her back against his chest. She let out a moan, turning around to catch Dean's mouth with her own. His hands came up into her hair, fingers ghosting across the tattoo on the back of her neck, just to remind her that he never forgot about it, and her knees buckled. She fell against him, literally, and he caught her. Like it was nothing at all, his hands were splayed across her back, holding her upright. She felt him smile against her mouth as one of his hands drifted lower, and she gasped as he laid his palm against her hip.

"Dean! Oh—oh God."

He kept on smiling, kept kissing her, and she felt herself being lowered onto the blanket. She went with it because she trusted him, and when he'd laid her down, he sat up on his knees, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He groaned, because she was immediately sitting up, her mouth and tongue all over his chest.

"Damn, Mel."

He groaned again, running his fingers through her hair. She went up on her knees right beside him, and he, in one swift move, removed the little sundress she'd slipped on before she cooked for him. He let out another moan when he realized she hadn't bothered to slip on a bra, and his mouth went straight there. Melinda bit her lip and whimpered, and Dean pulled back, looking down at her with a smile.

"You don't have to be so quiet, honey. The rain'll drown you out."  
"What, so nobody can hear us? Oh _God,_ right _there_."

Dean met her mouth again, reaching down to slide a hand beneath her panties. She was clawing at his arms, his shoulders, and he fixed his mouth at her throat. He knew he'd leave another mark on her skin, but damn it, he couldn't help himself. Thing was, they'd gotten to a point of unspoken understanding, where when he'd leave a mark against her skin, she'd find some way to repay him. If anyone could see them, the bruises all over the both of them… Dean just shook his head. No one could understand.

Melinda kept biting her lip, her hips canting up of their own volition, until Dean let out a ragged sigh, rocking back to undo his jeans. Melinda sat up, swatting his hands away to do it herself. Dean was panting, hands gripping whatever he could hold onto, which happened to be a table on the porch. He was leaning back against it, his head falling back as harsh breaths heaved out of his chest, as Melinda slowly, slowly slid the zipper of his jeans down, tooth by tooth. She'd noticed, as soon as she'd taken hold of his jeans, that Dean had gone commando after their little afternoon romp. When the zipper was down, Melinda snaked a hand inside, barely brushing her fingertips over his length.

"Goddamn it, Mel. You're driving me—shit. Oh, shit. _Mel._"

As her mouth closed around him, Dean squeezed his eyes shut, moaning something he meant to be her name, but turned out to be unintelligible. He tangled one hand in her hair, because he couldn't help but touch her, and when she let out a hum, Dean let out a strangled-sounding laugh.

"No. No, just—_fuck. _Mel, baby, stop."

She smiled as she looked up at him, keeping one hand wrapped around him, slowly dragging her fist up and down.

"You didn't want me to stop this afternoon. In the ocean, remember?"  
"Of course I—fuck, _Melinda_. That was different."

He was panting, sweat glittering on his chest in the candlelight, and she smiled as she moved up to kiss his mouth, these sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, as she kept stroking him. As thunder crashed around them, he finally reached down, his hand shaking, and pulled her fist from him.

"Baby, you got to stop."

He leaned down, resting his forehead on hers, breathing like a damn freight train, and Melinda just smiled. Her hands came up to gently rub his face.

"Easy, honey. Just take it easy."

Dean groaned again, and Melinda caught his lips in an easy kiss. He kissed from her mouth to her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"Lay back."

She did, feeling his strong hands behind her, lowering her back to the blanket. She opened her eyes to see him above her, smiling as he bent to brush her lips with his. She took in a long, slow gasp as he slowly slid inside her.

"Dean."

Thunder rumbled loud enough to shake the house, but neither one of them noticed. The wind blew in a different direction, sending rain under the porch awning, making Melinda close her eyes as she felt the drops on her face. She reached up, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck as he leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned out his name, feeling her skin warm, and she tightened her grip on him.

"Oh my—oh, god."

Dean laid his lips on her neck as her body tightened almost painfully, as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She let out a scream that was muffled by the thunder that roared through the sky. Her arms loosened around him, but he kept moving, kept thrusting into her, slow and deep, and she felt herself begin to climb again.

"Oh my… Dean."

His name was on her lips as she hit that peak again, her eyes squeezed shut, whimpering into his shoulder. Her arms slid from around him, the breath pouring from her chest. Still, he never stopped moving. She felt it begin again, that seemingly endless climb, and she realized those desperate, keening cries she kept hearing were coming from her lips. Dean said her name, in a harsh, gravelly voice, and she knew that this time would be it. She lifted her arms, even though they felt like they were filled with lead, and she looped them around his neck, her breath coming in sharp pants. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades as a fierce cry ripped through her, and Dean groaned out her name until, finally, his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

Dean listened to the candles hiss as raindrops continued to fall on them, extinguishing their lights. He opened his eyes, watching as the porch grew darker and darker, matching the inky blackness around them. He let out a rumbled breath, stretching out.

"Mel? Honey, we should get inside."

He picked himself up on his arms, still shaky, mind you, looking down at her. He smiled, letting out a quiet laugh. She was sound asleep, cuddled up beneath him, in the warmth of his body, and she let out a sound when the cool breeze from the ocean rolled over them, sending raindrops with it. Dean sighed, getting to his feet, staggering just a little. He made sure his knees were as steady as they could be, and he bent down, gathering Melinda into his arms. He blew out the rest of the candles and carried Melinda inside, laying her in the big bed that was still unmade from their … endeavors the night before. She rolled onto her side when he laid her down, and she murmured his name in her sleep, reaching out across the bed. He smiled, lying beside her.

"I'm right here, baby. Right here."

She let out a sigh of what had to be contentment as he pulled her to him, and she curled up, using his chest as a pillow. He kept hold of her hand, tightening his grip on her when the thunder rolled outside and she moved closer to him.

* * *

Peyton woke up with the sun shining on her face. She knew before she even opened her eyes that Sam was gone. She sat up, blinking as she pulled the sheet around her, suddenly cold without Sam's warmth, pushing her hair back from her face. His bag was gone, the few things he'd had laying around weren't anymore. She glanced at the table across from her, saw her dress laying across the chair. But what made her smile was the flannel button-up neatly folded on the table.

When they were together, Peyton was forever stealing Sam's shirts. She would sleep in them, wear nothing but them to make him crazy. She crawled out of the bed and went to the table, sliding the shirt on. It swallowed her small frame, and it smelled just like him. She started to turn away, but she noticed a letter, with her name at the top in Sam's neat handwriting. She picked it up, dropping back to the bed as she read it.

_Peyton,_

_By the time you wake up to read this, I'll be gone. I thought it might be better this way, even though I'm kicking myself in the ass as I write this. I want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened between us these past few days. I love you, and being with you is always what I want to do._

_I know I've got so much that I need to make up for. I've got a lot that I wish I could change, but I know I can't. What's done is done, and now I need to work on getting your forgiveness for that. I know you wouldn't let me say it in person, but I need to tell you that I am so sorry for all I put you through. If I could go back… But I know I can't. _

_Peyton, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And just like always, I screwed it up. What I'm asking of you is impossible, and I completely understand if you don't want the same things. But if you'll just give me a chance, I promise I won't let you down again. You mean everything to me, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to show that to you, if you'll only let me._

_God, you're beautiful when you sleep. You're beautiful all the time, but there's just something about you when you're sleeping. You're relaxed, no worries, what I hope are pleasant dreams playing through your mind. As selfish as this sounds, I hope you dream of me. And I hope they're good, happy dreams. _

_I hate to leave you, but I know I have to. It's better this way. It has to be better this way, because it hurts so damn much. I'm not going to call you, even though I want to more than you know. I'm going to leave my phone on, and if you want, you can give me a call. I don't want to pressure you in any way. We can take this at your pace, however you want. Take all the time you need. I don't mind waiting, as long as it takes. I love you._

_Sam_

Tears rolled down Peyton's face, and a sob escaped her mouth as she laid the paper down. She propped her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands, and she cried. She cried for what seemed like forever, until she was exhausted again. She gathered up her things, trusting that Sam had checked out of the room, and she closed her eyes, teleporting out of the motel to her apartment, where she simply climbed in her bed, pulling the covers over her head, shutting out everything except her mind, which was raging with only one thing.

Sam.

* * *

Five days after their wedding, Melinda was lying on her stomach on a towel, raking her fingers through the sand slowly, carving ridges, then filling them back up with sand. Dean was beside her, lying on his back, one hand tangled with hers. She'd taken her top off again, making him laugh and pull her to him, and she'd laid on top of him for what seemed like hours. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and she was fairly sure he was asleep.

She turned her head to the other side, catching a glimpse of him and smiling. He was so damn good-looking, and he was all hers. There were times she still couldn't believe it, times when he would walk in and catch her just staring at her rings. And there were times when she'd catch him rubbing his thumb over his ring, twisting it around. She took in a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?"

Melinda smiled, a shiver running down her spine as she heard his deep, rumbly, sleep-heavy voice.

"You. How lucky I got. How if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

Dean smiled.

"I know how you feel. Come here."

He tugged on her hand and she crawled over, settling back on top of him. She laid her head on his chest and he ran his fingers up and down her spine. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke softly.

"If I had any energy at all, I'd make a move on you right now."

Melinda let out a laugh, moving to prop her head on her hand as she looked at him. He hadn't bothered to shave that morning, because truth be told, they were both exhausted. She liked him like that, though, with a little stubble, making his almost-too-pretty face look just a bit edgier. She leaned up and kissed his chin.

"If I had any energy at all, I might let you."

He laughed, tightening his arms around her as she lay her head back on his chest. After a while, Melinda rolled off of him, lying on her back, and Dean flipped to his stomach. He was _not_ trying to tan, and he'd beat the hell out of anyone who insinuated that he was. Rather, he was spending time with his wife as she was laying out. Truth be told, they were both simply too tired to do anything else.

* * *

Dean woke up when the sun was going down. He slipped the sunglasses off his face, letting out a yawn.

"Baby, we need to get up."

He looked over, seeing Melinda sound asleep beside him. He smiled, propping himself up on his arms, just looking at her. Her hair was fanned out around her head, shades brighter than it had been when they got to the island. She was tan, her golden skin making her hair seem even more blonde. Dean leaned over, gently pressing his mouth to hers until he felt her stir. He pulled back, running a hand over her cheek, and she smiled sleepily up at him.

"Hey, you."

Dean smiled.

"Hey back. It's late."

Melinda looked around, saw the sun sinking lower in the sky.

"We've been out here all day."

She yawned as she said it, going to sit up. Dean followed her, then pulled her against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Dean smiled, resting his head against hers.

"I wanted to do this, you know."  
"What?"

She settled into his arms as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Watch the sun go down with you."

Dean smiled, tilting her chin up to him, where he could kiss her lips.

"Me, too."

She settled back against him, into the safe, warm circle of his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as they watched the sun dip into the water, then disappear below it. Their time on the island was coming to an end, and soon they'd have to go back to the real world. They'd soon have to face the music, put a stop to the Apocalypse they'd unwittingly started.

But, for now, they could sit on the beach as it became bathed in darkness, until Melinda started to shiver and Dean helped her up, moving them inside. They had two more days of freedom, two days to pretend there was nothing in the world but the two of them, two days to lay around, relax, and make love to each other.

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
